<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Magical Chaos of Icy Emotions by TheWomanWithAMessUpMind</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173001">Magical Chaos of Icy Emotions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWomanWithAMessUpMind/pseuds/TheWomanWithAMessUpMind'>TheWomanWithAMessUpMind</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dimension Travel, Drama &amp; Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, On the Run, Out of Character, Princes &amp; Princesses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:20:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>53,698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWomanWithAMessUpMind/pseuds/TheWomanWithAMessUpMind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The ball was to help the Princes pick a mate. Law was forced to go. He was chosen as the mate. With nothing better to do, he left his realm. He went to live with his best friend. He wanted to live a life like a human. He wants to blend in, but how can you blend in if you attract people everywhere you go? I don't own One Piece. ManyxLaw</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donquixote Doflamingo/Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Franky/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Nami/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Nico Robin/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Roronoa Zoro/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Tony Tony Chopper/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Trafalgar D. Water Law/Usopp, Trafalgar D. Water Law/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Why Do I Have To?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Why Do I Have To?</strong>
</p><p>It was a cold, windy winter night. Law walked down the street of the small town he lived in. It was strange that no one was out. People were normally outside doing something at ten at night. He wasn't worried, though. At this time of the year, it was almost normal/</p><p>It was the time of the annual ball that was held by the King and Queen. The ball was for their sons to choose a bride for themselves. They had one every year since their eighteenth birthdays and every year was the same. They never found anyone that interested them. To Law, this was nothing special. It was just a ball. He never went to them.</p><p>"Hey, Law." A voice sounded in the almost absent street. He looked up to see one of his best friends, Shachi, walking toward him. He was the only one that understood him, except for Bepo and Penguin. "What're you doing right now?"</p><p>Looking royally pissed off, Law answered him as he stood before him. "I'm walking home. Why?"</p><p>Shachi was acting a bit nervous. Law could tell from the way that he was swaying back and forth in place. "No particular reason. Are you going to the ball tomorrow night?"</p><p>"No. I never go. I don't see the reason to. I want to have a peaceful night by myself." Shachi swayed again. There was something he wanted to say to him. "Do you have something to say about it?"</p><p>"Everyone eligible has to attend. That includes you," he said in a low tone. Law took on an offended look.</p><p>"Why the hell would I go? I've never been told that I had to go." If he wasn't mad before, he was surely pissed now.</p><p>Shachi shrugged. "It was the announcement this morning. One that you didn't hear." He didn't like that Law was angry. He knew it wasn't directed at him, but it still made him uneasy.</p><p>Suddenly, the ground started to turn to ice. "L-Law! Calm down!" Said man was glaring at nothing in particular. It was hard for a wizard to control their magick when their emotions are in play.</p><p>After a moment, Law just trudged toward his house. "I'll come by your house tomorrow to help you! Penguin will be with me!" Ignoring Shachi, Law continued home. He wasn't looking forward to the next day.</p><p>...</p><p>Reading a book on medicine, Law heard a knock on his door. He already knew who it was, so he didn't rush to open it. Shachi stood there, smiling. "Hey, Captain." It was a nickname that they called him.</p><p>Law turned around and walked back into his little cottage. It was on the outskirts of the two. It was small even though he had enough money to buy a bigger house. He was the town's doctor afterall. He was the only one that knew healing spells.</p><p>Healing spells were considered old school for everyone. Most people, now a day, wanted to learn fire magick and all other fighting magick. It was aggravating to know that no one in the town, even the royal family, knew anything about healing.</p><p>Shachi sat down in one of the armchairs that were by the fire. Law wouldn't deny that he made his fire manually, or without magick. If it came to it, Law could blend in with humans on a regular basis. He'd been studying their behaviors.</p><p>"What're you doing here?" Law broke the silence. Shachi just smiled.</p><p>"I'm here to help you pick out an outfit for tonight. You seem to take things seriously," he answered. He could tell he wasn't wanted, but he didn't want Law to get hurt for not going to the ball.</p><p>Sighing, Law realized that Shachi wasn't going to leave until he did what he came there to do. "Fine. You can choose it. Doesn't mean I want to go." He crossed his arms as Shachi rose from the chair. He made his way over to the wardrobe and started digging through it.</p><p>Shachi, Penguin, and Bepo were just like Law. They didn't like to use their magick that much and just liked to do things manually. It made life more interesting and kept them from being bored on a daily basis.</p><p>Pulling out a black tux, Shachi held it up. It looked perfect. "Why not this? It works perfectly for the attire and all you need is a mask." He turned around to him. "You don't have a mask, do you?" Law shook his head.</p><p>Leaving the house, Shachi gave Law instructions to get ready. He would be back to pick him up and bring him a mask. Law nodded and shut the door after the man. It made him more comfortable being alone.</p><p>Entering his bathroom, Law looked around. It consisted of a small bath, a small shower, and a toilet. He shed his clothing and turned the shower on. Entering the shower, Law let the water flow down his body. His mind was thinking of that night. the night many years ago.</p><p>...</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Law walked down the street. He had just gotten beaten by some bullies. Tears were streaming down his face. He rubbed his cheeks to get rid of them. It was not his best day. He had burned someone by accident and was sent to the headmaster's office. Law apologized for burning them, but was told to go home for that day. High school was hard.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>When he had exited the building, he was ganged up on by the boy's friends. They flung him into a building next to the school, burned his arm, and gave him a black eye. He was sure that today wasn't his day.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>All of a sudden, he bumped into a large figure. He looked up to see a man with a pink feather coat standing in front of him. He was massive. A grin was in place on his lips.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"What's with the rush? Have somewhere to be?" The man's voice was disturbing. He didn't like him.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"I... I'm just heading h-home." He was angry at how his voice stuttered when he spoke. Another man walked up beside the first one. This one wore a black feather coat.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The other tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey. Mom will be upset if we don't hurry up." He then noticed Law standing there. "Who're you?" It was said in a loving voice.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"I j-just want to g-get home." He tried to push past them, but the bigger one wouldn't let him. "I need to get home." Law was no longer scared but irritated.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Both men smiled at him. "Maybe we can walk you home," offered the one wearing the black coat. The other's grin widened.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"No. I can walk home myself. I don't need an escort." Law, finally, was able to push past them and walk home. The entire time, he felt as if he was being followed. It didn't take long to get home and he was thankful. Law never took the same route home again.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>...</p><p>After his shower, Law decided that he would try the tux on. It'd been years since he last wore it. <em>It probably doesn't even fit anymore. </em>He pulled on some black underwear and tried on the outfit.</p><p>Surprise hit him. It wasn't that it didn't fit because it was too small. It didn't fit because it was slightly too big. The arms of the tux almost swallowed his hands and the pants bunched up at his feet. He felt like a child.</p><p>Hearing the door open, Law trudged up to Shachi. "How did this happen?" He shook his hands in front of the other's face to show what he meant. To his surprise, Shachi just stared, dumbfounded. Penguin stood behind him.</p><p>"That thing was just a little bit small on you when you first got it." Shachi went around him like he was on display. "I don't know how this happened."</p><p>Penguin entered the small abode with a package in his hands. "Hello, Captain. It's good to see you." Law turned to the other, just noticing him.</p><p>"Good to see you too," he greeted. "What's that?" He pointed to the package in his hand. Penguin lifted it up to him.</p><p>"Shachi wanted it to be a surprise so he wrapped it up. I think it would look good on you." Penguin smiled. Shachi and he were always trying to impress the other man. They always had found Law cute with his attitude. He could be mean, cruel, and spiteful. But also sweet, kind, and innocent.</p><p>Taking the package from him, Law, cautiously, opened it. The last time he was given a gift from them, he had to stay in bed for a week from fever. Looking down, he saw something that made him stand and stare in awe.</p><p>A black masquerade mask sat in the middle of the wrapping. It was encrusted with white jewels around the outside, had soft feathers that came out the back, and little designs in white all around the face. It was gorgeous.</p><p>"How did you guys get this?" The awe was evident in his voice. They didn't need to waste their money on him.</p><p>"We put out money together. We normally wear the same thing every year to the ball." Shachi beamed at Law's expression. "We decided to help you out this year."</p><p>Law didn't know what to say. They did that for him. "I don't know if I can accept this." Both of them looked at him with shock.</p><p>"What do you mean? It's a gift for you." Penguin was holding his hands up. "We won't take it back."</p><p>"This is too much, guys. You went all out just for a ball." He didn't want to accept the gifts. It made him feel weird.</p><p>The two shooks their heads. "You're gonna wear it. We didn't get it for nothing.</p><p>Sighing, Law didn't argue anymore about it. He got Penguin to help him with the tux to get it to not be so baggy, slipped on his dress shoes, and looked at himself in the mirror. He didn't bother brushing his hair. Picking up the mask, Law pulled it on. He didn't look like himself.</p><p>Shachi and Penguin waited for him and made their way to the castle. Law had a bad feeling that something was going to go terribly wrong. He just knew it would.</p><p>...</p><p>Doflamingo stood in his bedroom. It was another year of the same old thing. They'd been through most of the people in their country. Neither he nor his brother had found the one that they liked. It was very unpleasant.</p><p>"Doffy?" A voice roused him from his thoughts. He looked to his bedroom door to see his little brother standing there, all dressed up.</p><p>"What do you want, Rosinante?" He was tired already and the ball hadn't even begun yet.</p><p>"I wanted to see if you were ready yet." Rosinante entered the room and plopped down on the king-sized bed.</p><p>"I've been ready for a while now." Doflamingo looked, suspiciously, at his brother. He only came into his room to ask him something. "Is there something you wanted to ask me?"</p><p>"Do you remember that kid we met a few years ago?" He had a distant look on his face. Doflamingo thought about it.</p><p>"Yeah. He was pretty cute, especially when he was angry." It made him smile. They both had met the kid a while back. They never met him again because he never went that same way again.</p><p>"Do you think he'll be here tonight? He's a part of the Kingdom." Doflamingo turned toward his brother.</p><p>"How do you know we haven't met him already? It's a masquerade ball every year." Rosinante just grinned at him.</p><p>"Because I'd know that attitude a mile away. He's hard to miss." Agreeing with him, Doflamingo sat next to the other.</p><p>A knock sounded on the door. A woman with the same blonde hair as the two men came in. She was all smiles. "The ball's about to start. I hope both of you are ready." The brothers pulled out their masks and placed them on their faces. </p><p>"This is going to be boring again," Doflamingo said as they followed their mother out of the room.</p><p>"Have some optimism, brother." With that, they entered the room where everyone was masked. This was not going to be easy.</p><p>
  <strong>Is this story good so far? It will get better in the future. I promise. Please, let me know what you think so far. Have a magnificent day and I love you all. Tatty-bye!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Fun Facts:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>1. Pope Francis has been given many extravagant gifts over the years, and one of them was a Harley-Davidson motorcycle. However, rather than keeping it for his own pleasure and adventures, he sold it off and used the money to benefit homeless people.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>2. In Japan, Domino's started testing pizza delivery via reindeer in 2016.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>3. The motto on the United Kingdom's Royal Coat of Arms is in French. The motto is "Dieu et mon droit", which means "God and my right".</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>4. The average household income of the top 1% in the United States is $1,260,508 per year.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. It's Time To Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>It's Time To Go</strong>
</p><p>Law stood in the corner of the large, crowded room. He didn't like this one bit. About ten people had asked him to dance with them and he had declined them all. He knew how to dance and enjoyed it; he just didn't enjoy dancing with others. Law was holding a glass of red wine as he watched the other guests dance.</p><p>"Would you like to dance?" Law looked to his left to see a man with a pink feather mask that covered all of his face save for his mouth and a matching pink suit. It put him on edge. His mood turned even sourer than it was before.</p><p>"No. I don't dance," he replied with irritation. He didn't want to dance with anyone. The other just grinned at him.</p><p>"It might keep you from being bored." The guy was just pushing it.</p><p>"I don't want to dance," Law reiterated. He thought it would keep him from bothering him more. What he didn't account for was being pulled to the dance floor. His glass was taken from him and placed on one of the passing trays.</p><p>The man pulled him against him and started to sway to the music. Law was angry and frustrated. <em>This man doesn't seem to understand that I don't want to dance. </em>He tried to keep up with the other but it was hard.</p><p>"Is it your first time being here?" The question came out of nowhere and made Law a little worried.</p><p>"Yes. I've never been here before." He told the truth. Law would rather be at home reading his books and studying humans. The music was giving him a headache and his feet were hurting him.</p><p>The song ended and he was glad for it. "It was nice to dance with you. I hope to see you again..." Law realized that he was asking for his name.</p><p>"Water." The man looked puzzled from what he could see.</p><p>"Is that a last name?" Law nodded. No one knew him by his mother's last name. It was a better option not to let others know who he was.</p><p>"I hope to see you again, Water." It felt weird to be called by that name. The man left without another word. He was glad to be left alone for a while.</p><p>A little bit later, another man with a red and black mask, which looked a lot like the other man's mask, made his way toward Law. He looked to be almost the same size as the man with the pink mask. "Why're you all by yourself?" The voice sounded familiar just like the other's had.</p><p>"None of your business. I just want to be left alone," Law snapped. He wasn't aware that the man was suspicious of him.</p><p>"Would you like some more wine? You seem to be out," he asked, gesturing to his empty glass. Before he could object to his offer, the man was making his way over to the refreshments table. Law felt a little put off. This guy was strange to him and very nice.</p><p>The man came back with a big smile on his face. It was a lot less creepy than the guy from before's was. He handed him another glass. This one was filled with white wine. "Here you go. I like this one myself."</p><p>Law looked at the glass with suspicion. He didn't know if he'd done something to it or not. The other realized this. "Don't worry. I didn't put anything in it. I'm not like my brother," he said with a giggle. It made Law relax just a little.</p><p>The two men talked - more like the man talked - for a while. Law could tolerate this guy better than the one before. He was funny and sort of awkward about certain things. Law just thought of him as unuse to talking to anybody.</p><p>A short while later, the man left Law. It was getting late when he checked his watch. <em>I really should get home. </em>He went to exit when the King and Queen stood up. The King rang a bell to get everyone's attention.</p><p>"It seems that my sons have made their decision on who they're going to marry. Also, it seems that they've chosen the same person." The King's voice rang throughout the hall. "They only know them by their last name. It also seems that they're part of the Kingdom. Please step forth, Water." Law looked on in horror at the two men that stood beside him. The Princes were the two men that bothered him during the ball.</p><p>With nothing better to do, Law, quickly, made his way out of the castle. He wasn't going to stay and get married. Law took out his phone and dialed a number. He waited until someone picked up.</p><p>"Hello?" Law sighed in relief.</p><p>"Bepo. Can you do something urgently for me? I really need your help right now," he said. He was frantic at this point.</p><p>"Sure. What do you need?" Bepo sounded worried about him.</p><p>"I need a place to stay for a while. I have money to pay you back." Bepo knew, immediately, something was up with his friend.</p><p>"You can stay with me for a while. I can make a portal for you from there to here. Just tell me when and I'll have it done." He didn't question his best friend. "Should you tell Shachi and Penguin?"</p><p>"I'll tell them later. Right now, I need to hurry up. I need the portal in about thirty minutes." Bepo agreed and they hung up. Law, quickly, made it home and started to pack a bag. This was definitely not his day. Just like in the past.</p><p>...</p><p>Standing next to their father, Doflamingo and Rosinante were puzzled. The boy hadn't stepped forward as he was supposed to. It was odd that he didn't want to marry them. Almost everyone wanted to marry the Princes.</p><p>"It seems that he left," Doflamingo whispered into his father's ear. The King nodded.</p><p>"We'll have someone find him tomorrow. It's too late to do it tonight." With that, they ended the ball. Everyone was either upset or happy. Some were glad that they found someone to marry, but others were angry that they hadn't been picked.</p><p>"Do you think we'll find him?" Rosinante was sad about it. He'd had a great conversation with the boy. He was perfect for them.</p><p>Doflamingo grinned widely. "Oh, we'll find him. He can't have gotten far since he lives in the Kingdom."</p><p>The bothers wished each other a good night along with their parents and retired to bed. Doflamingo went to sleep, thinking about the boy. He might've been the same boy they met a few years before. Just maybe.</p><p>
  <strong>Are you all liking the story? I know it's different. Please, tell me what you think. I'm trying to post new chapters to old stories. Sorry if it's taking me a while. I really hope you all don't mind. Anyway, have a lovely, wonderful day. I love you all so, so, so much. Tatty-bye!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Fun Facts:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>1. Non-violent attempts to escape Mexican prisons are not punished because "it's human nature to want freedom".</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>2. The line, "Born and raised in South Detroit" in Journey's "<em>Don't Stop Believin</em>" actually refers to Canada, not Michigan.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>3. On one slow news day on April 18th, 1930, a BBC radio announcer blatantly said "there is no news".</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>4. If you cut a starfish, it won't bleed - it doesn't have blood! Rather, they circulate nutrients by using seawater in their vascular system.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. New Place, New People</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>New Place, New People</strong>
</p><p>The portal was waiting for him as he packed the last of his things. Law had packed all of his clothes, books, and a few other things. He would make sure that Shachi and Penguin kept his house safe until he decided to return to their realm. <em>That probably will be a very, very long time. </em>With his things packed up, he entered the portal.</p><p>Bepo was waiting on the other side. He looked worried about what was going on. "Welcome to my home. There are extra rooms on the second level. This is just the basement." Law looked around. This place seemed huge.</p><p>"I didn't know that you'd gotten such a big house." The basement was pretty big. He wondered how large the rest of the house was.</p><p>"Well, I'm living with some others. The house's mine, but they pay rent to stay here. They're humans. You don't have to pay, though." He sounded serious about him not paying.</p><p>"What'll you do about them?" Law knew that it'd be weird if a man just appeared out of nowhere. He had seen one of the people that live with the white-haired man.</p><p>"I'll just tell them that you need a place to stay and I offered. You're my best friend, afterall." Law nodded and they made their way to the first floor.</p><p>Bepo gave him a tour of the place. The dining room was on the first floor, right outside the kitchen. There was a library on the other side of the main entrance. The bedrooms were mostly on the second floor but some were on the first. The basement was where Bepo did some of his magick. No one was allowed there except him and Bepo.</p><p>They stopped at a room on the second floor. "Here's your room. It's a master bedroom with a connecting bath. Make yourself at home. In the morning, I'll come to wake you up for breakfast. Have a good night." With that, Bepo left Law alone to get settled in.</p><p>Entering the room, Law noticed that it looked very similar to his old home, save for the fireplace. The bedsheets looked like his back at home: black with little flame designs on the trim. He walked into the bathroom to notice that the bathroom was pure white. The only exceptions were that the shower was made of rocks and the bathtub and sink faucets were golden.</p><p>Placing his clothes in the wardrobe and books on the shelves, Law, quickly, changed into his nightclothes. He wore a giant nightshirt that hung off one shoulder and underwear to bed. Law's dreams were of his family before that night. That horrible, devastating night.</p><p>...</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Law was walking hand in hand with his little sister. It was her 4th birthday. She looked so happy as they went.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Law?" She sounded sweet and kind.<br/></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Yes, Lami?" He looked at her as they stopped in the middle of the road.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Do you think I'd make a good doctor when I grow up?" She sounded nervous. it caught him off guard.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Of course. Dad's teaching us both how to make healing items. We could work together. As a team." Lami beamed at that. She always wanted them both to stay together. He knew it was just because she would miss him if he ever left her.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The two walked together, finding their mother at a butcher shop. They all walked home, hand in hand with Law in the middle. It was a great day. He cherished that day.</em>
  </b>
</p><p><b></b>...</p><p>Nudging awoke Law from his peaceful, needed sleep. He opened his eyes to see Bepo leaning over him. "Are you alright? You were crying in your sleep," Bepo asked. He sounded worried about him.</p><p>Lifting his hand to his face, Law felt the wetness of tears. "Yeah. I'm alright. It was just a dream." Bepo didn't look convinced but left it alone. He told him that breakfast was ready and to meet him at the foot of the stairs when he was ready.</p><p>After Bepo left, Law put on a pair of light blue jeans, his black books, and a hoodie shirt. He grabbed his hat before he left the room. Bepo was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for him as he said he would be.</p><p>"I'm gonna introduce you to everyone. I told them that we were going to have a new person with us," he explained. Bepo led him into the dining room. "Everyone, this is my friend that'll be staying with us for a while. His name's Trafalgar Law."</p><p>"Good to meet you. My name's Monkey D. Luffy," said the boy at one end of the table. He wore a straw hat on his head.</p><p>"Nice to meet you, Law. I'm Nami." The girl to Luffy's right waved at him.</p><p>"Hi. The name's Franky. You need anything fixed, I'll help you," a man with blue hair spoke. He sat next to Nami.</p><p>"A pleasure to meet you, Law-kun. I'm Nico Robin," replied a woman with long, black hair. She was seated on the other side of Luffy. "By the way, he's Zoro." She pointed to the man sleeping next to her.</p><p>"I'm Usopp." A long-nosed boy raised his hand. He sat next to Zoro.</p><p>A short man looked over at Law. "I'm Tony Tony Chopper. I work as a doctor. Bepo told me that you wanted to get a job at the hospital. I can look into that for you," he greeted. Law nodded.</p><p>"Sanji's in the kitchen. He's the house's cook and he works at the Baratie. It's a restaurant just a little ways away from here," Nami said. As soon as she said something, a blonde man that wore a suit walked in carrying trays of food.</p><p>Law sat down in one of the empty seats. Sanji sat on one side of him while Bepo sat on the other. "Well, dig in." Law put some food on his plate.</p><p>Taking a bite, Law was surprised that it was good. It was better than anything he ever tasted. "This is great," he whispered. Sanji heard him and beamed at his comment.</p><p>"I'm glad you like it. It's good to have a new person appreciate what I cook." Sanji seemed to be a proud person that loved to cook. "What do you work as?"</p><p>"Chopper's seeing if he can get Law a job as a doctor or surgeon. He's pretty great at both," Bepo saved Law from saying anything.</p><p>The rest of the morning went by without any problems. Law went back to his room. He wasn't keen on interacting with his new housemates just yet. Right now, he needed to let Shachi and Penguin know what was going on.</p><p>He dialed Shachi's number. The phone rang for a moment before it was picked up. "Law? Is that you? Where are you? Are you okay? You just up and disappeared last night." Law felt a headache coming on from all the questions.</p><p>"I'm alright, Shachi. I'm staying with Bepo for a while." His friend could tell something was wrong. Law just didn't up and go somewhere like he did.</p><p>"The King and Queen are looking for you, you know? They only know your other last name," he said. Shachi heard the gasp. "Do you need us to do something?"</p><p>"Yes. I need you two to watch my house for me. Since you work at the office where people are listed in the Kingdom, make sure they don't get a hold of my file. It shouldn't even show up since my mother's last name's my middle name." He was very worried about being found out. "Please, just... do this for me. If they don't see me as a suspect, I'll return home."</p><p>"Okay, Captain. We'll help you out. Just so happens that we owe you a lot." Law grinned on the other side.</p><p>"Thanks, you guys. Keep me informed on what's going on there." A knock sounded on his door. "I've gotta go." He hung up. The person knocked a second time but not harder. <em>Is seems that this person's patient.</em></p><p>Opening the door, Law was face to face with Sanji. He looked like he was nervous about something. "May I help you, Sanji-ya?" He was polite because they just met.</p><p>"I was wondering if you'd like to walk in the garden with me. We have nice roses thanks to Bepo," the blonde offered. Law didn't understand what was wrong with the human. He was acting weird.</p><p>"Sure. I'd love to see Bepo's flowers." He thought for a moment as the two made their way to the backyard. "I don't ever remember Bepo being a gardener," he said aloud.</p><p>"He's the one that keeps everyone in check. He's the peace-keeper." Sanji took a drag of his cigarette.</p><p>Law felt concerned about him. "You know smoking will shorten your lifespan, right?" he asked. The other just grinned at his question. A chuckle left his mouth.</p><p>"It's weird. No one ever cares what I do. You just met me and don't want me to die early."</p><p>"I was just saying that life's full of good things. Why shorten it?" Law looked toward Sanji. He had an expression that made Law think he wasn't all there at the moment. That expression was pointed at him.</p><p>"Yeah. Life's full of good things. But smoking calms me down." Law just sighed at that. He'd seen what smoking did to people. He never knew that it could be calming to them. Just goes to show that he still had a lot to learn about humans.</p><p>In the garden, Law and Sanji walked and talked. Sanji had asked Law why he was staying with Bepo. He replied and said that he was in a bad spot and needed a place to stay for the time being. It was nice to have conversations with others. He only ever talked with Bepo, Shachi, and Penguin. That was, if he could help it.</p><p>"Hey, Torao!" A loud voice interrupted their peaceful walk. Sanji glared at Luffy for bothering them.</p><p>"You're loud," he said. Sanji wasn't happy. He had been enjoying his time with Law. Law, on the other hand, smiled slightly at the other.</p><p>"Yes, Straw Hat-ya?" He was known for his politeness, even when dealing with rude and loud people. He came up with the nickname because he wore a straw hat. Luffy had already used a nickname with him.</p><p>Luffy stopped just in front of him. He looked up and smiled brightly. "You're really handsome."Law was taken back. Nobody had ever directly said something like that to him.</p><p>"Th-Thank you, I guess," Law replied. He didn't really know how to answer other than to thank the boy.</p><p>"Hey, block-head. You're bothering us. Just go back to what you were doing before." Sanji sounded as if the other really irritated him. <em>He sounds a little jealous. </em>Law shook his head. <em>That can't be right. I only just met him. This is strange to me.</em></p><p>"It's alright." He smiled a little at the two. Both looked at him with wide eyes. "Is something wrong?" </p><p>Shaking their heads, Law just brushed it off as them being humans. Continuing to walk on, Law noticed that they were arguing. As he got further and further away, their voices faded into the distance.</p><p>He came across a fountain in the middle of the garden. It looked familiar, but he couldn't remember where he had seen it before. It was of a God. He looked similar to Law in the face. The statute stood with his hands cupped, letting the water flow from them. He was made out of white marble and had a kind, generous smile on his face.</p><p>A tap on his shoulder made him jump a bit. "Hey, Law." It was only Nami. She was smiling as she looked at the fountain with him. "He looks just like you."</p><p>"Must be a coincidence. How may I help you today, Nami-ya?" Her face flushed just slightly. "Your face is red. Are you feeling okay?"</p><p>"Y-Yeah. I'm fine. Must be the heat. I just wanted to know if you wanted to join Robin and me for tea." Law nodded and followed her to the patio that was on the side of the house.</p><p>"Good afternoon, Law-kun. How has your morning been?" Robin greeted him as he sat down at the small table.</p><p>"It's been fine. I'm not used to living with so many people," he replied. Nami placed a cup of tea in front of him. He took a sip and smile. It was sweet.</p><p>"When did you get here? Bepo didn't tell us until this morning before you got up."</p><p>"I got here late last night. He told me that he had people staying with him, so I was quiet as to not wake you all up." The girls blushed. <em>Must be really hot out here to them.</em></p><p>Robin smiled. "That's really kind of you."</p><p>"That was a kind thing to do. Luffy would've woken the whole house up if Bepo would've woke him up." Nami seemed to get annoyed talking about the energetic boy.</p><p>Taking another sip of his tea, Law just realized that he didn't know what the other two did for a living. "If you don't mind me asking, what do you two do for work?"</p><p>"I'm an archeologist. I work whenever they need me. I get paid every day, even when I'm not on call," Robin answered. She took a sip of her tea.</p><p>"I'm in college, but I work as a waitress in the Baratie," Nami said. She winked at him. It made him feel weird.</p><p>As he finished his cup of tea, Chopper came to the table. He looked happy about something. "I have great news for you, Law. You can start work next week. You're now a doctor and a surgeon."</p><p>Law was astonished. It didn't take long for him to get a job there. "That's good. I don't like sticking in one place for too long." He smiled at the short man.</p><p>"Mind if I join you?" Chopper asked with a smile of his own. Law nodded and patted his lap.</p><p>"There are no more chairs  and I don't mind." Chopper's eyes widened. It was just like Sanji's and Luffy's a little bit ago.</p><p>Chopper, quickly, climbed into his lap and was handed a cup of tea. The two talked about surgery and all other doctor things. The girls looked at them with shocked expressions. Every so often, they would glare at Chopper. Law caught this but didn't ask them about it.</p><p>After his time with the girls and Chopper, Law took his leave and went back inside. He was tired but wanted to look around some more. Law came across a door. He opened it to see that it led to a garage. A noise made him flinch before looking around.</p><p>"That didn't go as planned," a voice said. Law followed it to find Franky working on what looked to be a sports car. Bepo showed him pictures of cars but he'd never seen one up close. Smoke was coming out from under the car.</p><p>"Are you okay?" The other cursed as he hit his head. Franky rolled out from under the car to see who spoke to him.</p><p>"Oh. It's just you. Yeah. I'm okay. I thought you were someone else." Law saw that Franky's right cheek had oil smeared across it. He looked around and found a cloth before holding it out to him.</p><p>"You have a little bit of oil on your face," Law informed him. Franky thanked him and took the cloth. He didn't look away from Law as he cleaned his face off. It seemed as if he was examining him.</p><p>"To tell you the truth, I was surprised when I first saw you," he said. Law gave him a confused expression.</p><p>"Why?" Not many people had said that to him. Everyone just ignored that fact and just went about their day. Most would fawn over him. That pissed him off most of the time.</p><p>"Because Bepo said that you were going through some rough times. I expected you to look a little banged up or something like that. What I didn't expect was for a handsome man to come walking through the door with him." Law was, again, stunned. That was the second time he was called that in one day.</p><p>All he could think of to do was smile. "Is that a compliment?"</p><p>Franky smiled at him. "Yes. It is. You aren't just handsome, but you can be cute too." He didn't elaborate on that. It made him feel odd. "Well, I've gotta get back to fixin' this. Sanji'll have my head if it isn't fixed by tonight." They said their goodbyes to each other before Law went back into the main house.</p><p>As he walked through the halls, Law almost tripped on something. Or, someone. He looked down to see Zoro asleep on the floor. It almost made him laugh at how careless the man could be.</p><p>"Hey. You shouldn't sleep out here. You could catch a cold," he said as he shook the man. His voice was quiet as to not startle Zoro. The other blinked as his eyes opened.</p><p>He yawned and continued to stare at Law. He could see the amazement in the other's eyes. "You must be the new guy that Bepo told us about. Nice to meet you. Sorry I didn't say anything this morning." The guy rubbed the back of his head.</p><p>"It's alright. I don't mind. Why're you sleeping in the hallway, though? Don't you have a room or something?" He was concerned about the man sleeping in the hallway.</p><p>"I was on my way to talk to Bepo about something we discussed yesterday when I realized that he isn't here a the moment. I was too tired to go back to my room, so I just laid down here." Law chuckled at the other's laziness. "You sound cute when you do that."</p><p>Again, that feeling made him stare in shock at the guy. Everyone was complimenting him today. He was used to it from the people in his town. That was why he didn't go out much. But this was different because he didn't know these people and they didn't know him.</p><p>"Well, I'm gonna go back to my room. Hope to see you at dinner." Law left the other to his own devices and made his way back to his room. He was already enjoying his time here. The people were nice and kind. He really didn't want to have to leave.</p><p>...</p><p>Doflamingo walked into the records office. He made his way to the reception area with a smile. The man behind the desk looked up at him. He smiled at him. The guy wore shades over his eyes and a strange hat.</p><p>"May I help you, sir?" He was polite. Doflamingo wondered if his husband would be kind too and not just an asshole. He had been a little rude when he first met him.</p><p>"Yes. You can. I'd like any records of everyone in the Kingdom with Water in their name." The man paled behind the counter.</p><p>"O-Of course. I'll... I'll be right back." The boy dashed into a room behind him. Doflamingo waited for what seemed like ages before the man came back with a handful of files. "These are all the people with Water in their name.</p><p>He looked nervous about something. Was it because he was the Prince? "Thank you. Have a nice day." He left the building and made his way home.</p><p>At home, the two brothers poured over the files but couldn't find the one they were looking for. It was frustrating. "He doesn't seem to be here. Could he have lied to us?" Rosinante was worried. He started to bite his thumb.</p><p>"No. I could see it in his eyes. He told me a true name. I don't think this is all the people with the name Water." Rosinante gave his brother a confused look.</p><p>"But the boy gave you all the files."</p><p>"He was nervous when I asked for them. Something's up. I'm going back to check." Doflamingo left the house again and went back to the records office.</p><p>The boy that was there before was gone and a woman took his place. "How may I help you today, sir?" Doflamingo grinned at the woman.</p><p>"I came here earlier to get some files one everyone who has the name Water. I don't think I got them all." The young woman excused herself and went into the same room as the guy had before.</p><p>A minute later, she came back with a single file. "This is the only one you weren't given." She handed it over to him. "I should warn you, though, that this person doesn't have a picture on file."</p><p>"That's perfectly fine. I'll be able to get my information in a different way." With that, he left the building again. He passed by the man that was there not too long ago. He smiled and waved with the file in his hand. The other paled and rushed away down the street.</p><p>As he got home, he opened the file with his brother. He found out where he lived and everything about his childhood. His name was Trafalgar D. Water Law. He had two last names.</p><p>This was going to be so much fun. He now knew where he lived and everything else. Doflamingo just needed to match the face with the name. It was getting dark, so they chose to go the next day. They would, finally, find out who they had chosen.</p><p>
  <strong>Hope you all like this chapter. I have a few things to point out in this story. One is that yes, Law's much nicer than he was in the first two chapters. That's how it's going to be in the future chapters. Traveling between the realms changes people's personalities a little. Does this help a little? Anyway, Law doesn't understand humans all that well even though he's studied them for a long time. Luffy and his friend's actions to him are different from what he's used to at home. It's just something he has to get used to. Hope this helps you all. Have a wonderful day and I love you all so much. Tatty-bye!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Fun Facts:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>1. Mount Rushmore costs less than one million dollars to construct. it took 14 years to build - from 1927 to 1941, and took 400 workers.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>2. Samsung means "three stars" in Korean. This was chosen by the founder because he wanted the company to be powerful and everlasting like stars in the sky.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>3. On average, 46.1% of Americans have less than $10,000 in assets when they die.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>4. While shedding, geckos will eat their skin in order to prevent predators from finding and eating them more easily.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Problems and More People</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Problems and More People</strong>
</p><p>Doflaming, casually, made his way to the address that was on the paper. It seemed that Trafalgar Law was the Kingdom's healer and he lived on the outskirts of the village. He was excited to be able to finally meet their chosen.</p><p>Walking up to the door, Doflamingo noticed that it was a small, humble, cozy cottage that was well kept. He knocked on the door. After a minute, the door opened to reveal the same boy he met at the records off the day before.</p><p>"May I help you, sir?" Another man walked up beside him.</p><p>"I was wondering where the owner of this home is. Do you live here with him or are you visiting?" Doflamingo asked. He could see the other tense up.</p><p>The man that had a hat that said Penguin across it spoke up this time. "He's not here, right now. We're housesitting for him. He went on vacation." He paused for a moment. "Should I give him a message for when he returns?"</p><p>Doflamingo grinned. "Sure. That'd be fine. Tell him that the King, Queen, and both Princes request that he visit us when he returns." Penguin nodded before shutting the door.</p><p>Back at the castle, Rosinante was still upset. "What do you mean he wasn't there?"</p><p>"It seems that he's on vacation. It was a pity. His friends were housesitting for him." Doflamingo sat at the dining table with his family. They were having dinner when he arrived.</p><p>"Do you know where he went or when he'll be back?" their mother asked with her soft, sweet voice. It had seemed that she was ecstatic for her sons to have found a bride. She didn't care if it was a boy or a girl. She just cared that they found someone to spend their lives with.</p><p>"No. I didn't think to ask them at the time." Rosinante looked at him with a little bit of frustration. "I'll go back and ask them some other time. Right now, it's dinner and I'd like to go to bed after."</p><p>...</p><p>It'd been almost a week since Law came to stay with Bepo and his housemates. Everyone around him had been acting odd. He confronted Bepo about it, but he just shrugged it off as them being human. It made Law feel as if he wasn't telling him something.</p><p>It was the day that he would head into work with Chopper for his first day. It was a good thing that the hospital was within walking distance of the house. As they walked, Chopper told him what he'd be doing once he got there. They were short on doctors because of an illness that was running through the town.</p><p>As he walked inside the hospital, Law, immediately, felt better. It had been a while since he had smelled disinfectant. Chopper got him to follow him. He gave him a tour of the place before handing him a doctor's coat. It reminded him of the one his father would wear.</p><p>After a little while of accepting patients, treating them, and other things, Law got the hang of it quite quickly. The other doctors were astonished that he could do that. He sewed people up, cleaned wounds, set bones, and so much more. It was fun. He never really got to do that back home. Plus, this town was very lively.</p><p>It was almost time to go home when a man entered the hospital. He made Law curious. The man had crimson hair, pale skin, and golden eyes. He dressed as if he was a punk rocker and it sent up red flags in his head. He was pretty buff and a few inches taller than Law. A long-haired, blonde man followed behind him. His bangs covered his eyes. He wasn't as tall nor as buff as the first one.</p><p>Law noticed that the other doctors were wary of the new person. He approached him with a smile. "Hello. How may I assist you?</p><p>The redhead stared at him for a moment with an unreadable expression before he spoke. "You a doctor?"</p><p>"I wouldn't be working here if I wasn't," Law shot back. A smirk played on his lips as the man narrowed his eyes at him. "What seems to be the problem, sir?"</p><p>The man moved the coat he was wearing to show a bullet wound in his shoulder. "I need this fixed up." He looked around at his co-workers and they, immediately, left to get ready to go home or do something else.</p><p>"I can help you. Just follow me, mister..."</p><p>"Kid Eustass Kid."</p><p>"Law. Trafalgar Law." He led Kid to a room with his friend close behind. Law got him to sit on the examination table. Kid didn't look too happy to be there.</p><p>"It isn't that bad, Kid," the man's friend said. He seemed to be amused by how the other was acting.</p><p>"You know I hate hospitals, Killer. They smell weird." Law continued to get ready as he listened to them talk. He got tweezers, thread, a needle, and a bandage ready to be used. He got cotton balls and antiseptic to clean the wound.</p><p>"Please, don't move too much. I don't want to hurt you more than I need to," he said with a smile. He dunked the cotton ball in the antiseptic and placed it on the man's wounds. Law used some of his powers to make it not hurt at all.</p><p>"What do you mean hurt? I don't feel anything." He looked at Killer with confusion. "Shouldn't I feel something?"</p><p>Law finished cleaning and went for the tweezers. He continued to use his powers to keep the other from moving while he dug the bullet out. It messed him up if people moved on him. With no complaints, Law was, also, able to stitch the wound up. He wrapped the bandages around his shoulder before standing back.</p><p>"There. All done." He felt so exhausted. Law shouldn't have used all that power. It was taking a toll on him. He had used his powers throughout the day to keep his patients from feeling pain. It made his job easier.</p><p>"That's all?" He wasn't ready for the sudden soreness and groaned in response. "Oww. Why does it hurt now?" He held his shoulder with a pained expression.</p><p>"Come back in a week and I'll take your stitches out." He just wanted to go home now. Law hoped that Kid would leave soon.</p><p>"Thanks, Doc." He hopped off the bed, but before he made it through the doorway, he turned to Law. "Would you like to go out sometime?"</p><p>A sudden shock overtook his body. "I'd have to decline. I'm booked all week this week. Thank you for your offer, though." He waved him out of the doors and finally felt better.</p><p>People were asking him out all day today. He, politely, declined them all. Law met up with Chopper outside the doors. "How was your first day? I can see that you're tired?"</p><p>"Good. Yeah. It tends to happen when you have a lot of patients." He didn't let him know that it wasn't the number of patients that was the problem.</p><p>"I heard that you got Eustass Kid as a patient. I'd be careful about him."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"He's said to be a person of violence when provoked. But you seem to have a calming aura about you." Law turned to look back in front of them. He was always told that he had an aura of calmness and sweetness. It made his life easier and harder at the same time.</p><p>"I'm just a doctor. I have to make my patients see that I'm no threat to them." In actuality, he had no idea how he was able to do that. To keep people in check and keep them from doing violent things.</p><p>"Well, it's a good thing. I want to be like you," Chopper said with a smile. Law smiled back at him. It was nice to have conversations with his housemates. They were interesting people. It can't be helped.</p><p>They entered the house only to hear loud voices. Chopper sighed. It wasn't a frustrated sigh. It was more like an 'I see' kind of one. "I think Luffy's brothers are here. They come over every so often to see how he's doing." Law looked toward the living room.</p><p>Entering the large room, Law was almost tackled to the floor by Luffy. "Torao, you're home!" he cheered. Luffy smiled at Law. Behind him were two men who seemed to inspect him.</p><p>"It's good to see you too, Straw Hat-ya. Who are these two?" They looked very different from each other.</p><p>Unlatching himself from Law, Luffy pointed out the brothers. "The blonde one's name is Sabo and the other is Ace. Ace works at the docks and Sabo works as a host for some club."</p><p>Law took in their appearances. Sabo wore a nice blue shirt and vest with a long black jacket over the shirt. He had a frilled cravat around his neck His pants were blue along with his hat that held some goggles at the base. He smiled at Law. There was a scar across his left eye. Ace wore an orange cowboy hat, black, knee-length shorts, and black combat books. He had a tattoo on his arm.</p><p>"Nice to meet you." Law was too tired to argue with Luffy over getting some rest.</p><p>"It's nice to see that Bepo's taking good care of our brother. I heard that you're a doctor," Sabo said. Law nodded. "Well, that's good. Luffy tends to get into a lot of fights." Sabo grinned.</p><p>"I'm sure I can patch him up when the time comes." Law sat down on the couch. Ace sat on one side of him while Luffy took the other.</p><p>"Has anyone ever said that you look better up close?" Law stared at Ace. It wasn't the first time someone said that to him. He was pretty sure it wouldn't be the last. But it still surprised him.</p><p>"Yes. I don't know why but they did." Law looked around the room. He just realized that it was only the four of them. Chopper was nowhere to be seen. "I must get to bed. I've had a long day and need some rest for tomorrow." Law took his leave. He heard the sad sighs of the three brothers. <em>They seem interesting as well. I never would've guessed that Straw Hat-ya had brothers.<br/></em></p><p>As soon as he made it to his room, his phone went off. He answered it with a polite "Hello?" Law didn't expect to hear what he did.</p><p>"Captain, we have a major problem," Shachi said into the phone. He was frantic.</p><p>"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Law was worried about his and his friends' sakes.</p><p>"They found out where you live and your name." Law's world stopped for a moment. </p><p>"How the hell did they get my information? Weren't you in charge of records?"</p><p>"Baby 5 gave one of the Princes the file. I was on a break. I met him when he was going back to the castle." Shachi continued the next part in a hushed voice. "He smiled as he passed by me. I have a really bad feeling. He's also been visiting for this past week. We told him you're on vacation."</p><p>"Well, what did he say about that? Did he come back?" The line was quiet for a moment. A voice deeper than Shachi's answered.</p><p>"Yeah. He asked us where you were and how long until you come back. We told him we didn't know." Law released a breath he didn't know he was holding. "We've been staying at your house in case he decided to come back and investigate it."</p><p>"That's good. I'm really sorry for dragging both of you into this. I even dragged Bepo into it." He sounded sorrowful. He didn't want his friends to get hurt.</p><p>"It wasn't your choice. We chose to help you because you're our friend. Don't apologize for that. We did this because we wanted to." Penguin sounded stern. He couldn't believe that their Captain would blame himself for their choice.</p><p>A bang sounded on Penguin's side of the phone. "I've gotta go. Shachi's trying to cook under stress and it isn't turning out good. I've gotta calm him down. We'll keep you updated. In the meantime, stay safe and watch yourself."</p><p>The line clicked and Law was left alone with his thoughts. <em>Why? Why help me if you're going to get hurt in the end if they find out? They're morons but that's a reason I love them. My best friends.</em></p><p>Law got ready for bed and collapsed into a deep sleep. He dreamed of the people who lived with him now, of friendships that probably could never happen because of what he was and who he was, of Kid and Killer, the two had looked at him with interest, of Luffy's brothers and their smiles, and most of all, the life he would have if he just stayed there with them. Law cried as he slept. He knew it couldn't happen. Maybe it could if he tried. Just maybe.</p><p>
  <strong>Is this chapter good? Please, let me know what you think of this one. Just telling you now, Law's a little more docile and a lot more polite because of the change in realms. The human world made him more skittish of everything because he's not used to it. Just saying in case you wanted to know why he's OOC. Have a gracious day. I love you all. Tatty-bye!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Fun Facts:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>1. Polar bears often hunt walruses by simply charging at a group of them and eating the ones that were crushed or wounded in the mass panic to escape. Direct attacks are rare.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>2. The group of spikes at the end of stegosaurid tails are called the "thagomizer". They had no distinct name until the term was coined in 1982 by a cartoonist.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>3. There is a correlation between pulling an all-nighter and snapping out of depression. This is because the brain gets more active the longer it goes without sleep</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>4. Adult cats only meow at humans, not other cats. Kittens meow to their mother but once they get a little older, cats no longer meow to other cats.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. This Isn't Good</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>This Isn't Good</strong>
</p><p>Law shot up in bed. Sweat poured down his body in rivets. Tears fell from his eyes as he breathed heavily. <em>Why? Why am I dreaming of that? It's in the past? Why? Why now?</em></p><p>Law couldn't believe that it had been at least two weeks since he had been in the human world. The people of the house had noticed that he would wake up screaming sometimes. Bepo had come into his room to wake him up a few times. Law couldn't help it, though. Luffy had tried to help him after he woke up. The others did too. It made him feel loved by them.</p><p>A knock sounded on his door. "C-Come in," he said. His voice was still shaky. He wasn't sure who it was, but it didn't matter at this point.</p><p>Zoro walked in. He seemed to be worried, if rubbing the back of his head was any sign. "Are you alright? I could hear you from my room." He looked at Law and decided to walk over to him.</p><p>"I... I don't... I don't know," Law admitted. Zoro sat next to him. He didn't know how to comfort someone properly but he would sure try for Law. Zoro pulled Law in for a hug and started to rub his back. Law started to cry again. "I... let it... happen. I wasn't... there to... stop it," he said through the sobs. Zoro had no earthly idea what he was talking about. It sounded horrible, though.</p><p>"It's alright. You're alright." Zoro continued to rub his back. He couldn't believe that the good, kind person he saw during the day was plagued by nightmares at night. It tugged at his heartstrings. It wasn't right.</p><p>Bepo decided to walk into the room at the time. He saw that Zoro already had gotten to Law before he could. Bepo nodded to him and it was returned. It had been a ritual that everybody would take turns comforting the man if Bepo was there in time. It made everyone feel better that they could help just a little for the man. He was broken and they wanted to help him.</p><p>A little while later, Law had fallen asleep once again. Zoro met everyone else down in the living room. "How is he? Did he go back to sleep?" Sanji asked. Everyone was still awake to hear the condition of their housemate.</p><p>"Yeah. It must've been rough. He cried himself to sleep," Zoro said. He had a sad expression on his face.</p><p>Chopper couldn't believe what had become of their friend. It was bad. "There must be something we can do. Someway to help him."</p><p>"I'm sorry, but there's nothing that can reverse what has happened to him." All occupants of the room turned to look at Bepo. He stood in the doorway with a sorrowful expression.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Nami asked. She had never seen someone have such violent dreams. Sometimes, Law would wake up and not see who's there. A few times, they've seen Bepo exit the room with bruises, scratch marks, and/or bite marks.</p><p>Sighing, Bepo sat on the sofa. "What I mean is that you can't bring people back from the dead." Luffy stared at him with wide eyes at the white-haired man. "When Law was around eight, a sickness had taken hold of his mother's body. His father tried to do everything in his power to help her, but nothing he did helped. She died on his ninth birthday." Usopp looked as if he had just heard something so horrible.</p><p>"What happened after that?" Franky was the one to speak up.</p><p>"His sister later developed the same disease. She died six months later because her body couldn't handle it." Bepo looked to the door of the room, half expecting Law to walk in. "A few days after his tenth birthday, Law's father was hunted down by the Kingdom's guards. They killed him without telling why." He didn't tell them how gruesome it was for the child to have seen his father killed the way he had. "He was the doctor of the Kingdom."</p><p>There was a moment of silence. The information sunk in as everyone gasped. "That poor man. His family didn't do anything wrong. Why kill the only person he had left?" Robin was holding her hand over her mouth. She was on the verge of crying.</p><p>"Only Law know the reason. When he gets ready, he might tell you. It depends on how things are going." Bepo didn't mention about the trouble he was in at that time.</p><p>Sanji stood up from one of the armchairs and stretched. "Well, I have to go to work in a few hours. Everyone else has jobs too. It's time for bed." They all nodded their heads and followed Sanji out of the room.</p><p>As each person passed the room, they put their hand on Law's door, wishing that he would get better sleep and find better things to fill his mind with. Bepo was the last one to go to his room. He checked in on Law before he went back to bed.</p><p>...</p><p>The sun shone through Law's open window, waking him up. He felt like shit. Law had another nightmare of that night. He remembered waking up and someone comforting him. It had happened many times this past week; each time, a different person had done it to him.</p><p>He, quickly, got dressed and made his way to the dining room. He was greeted the same as any other morning, but something was a little different. His housemates seemed to be a bit... nicer... to him, not that they weren't nice before. Another thing was that Zoro was, actually, awake this time.</p><p>"Good morning. May I ask what's for breakfast?" Law had just sat down when Sanji entered the room carrying platters of plates and bowls.</p><p>"Today's breakfast is pancakes and waffles, eggs, biscuits, sausage, bacon, grapes, strawberries, and blueberries. There's whipped cream if you want it, as well." Law could feel his stomach growl at the description. It all sounded delicious.</p><p>When Sanji sat down, Law couldn't help but ask. "What's with the real breakfast? You always have something extravagant when we eat." Sanji seemed to contemplate this as the others dug in. Law also helped himself to the food while waiting for the cook's answer.</p><p>"I really don't know. I just felt like it." Law glanced at the man. He was staring at him with a smile. Looking into his blue eyes, he could see the sympathy that was there. It was in all of their eyes. <em>It's probably for how I wake up screaming almost every night. I don't blame them for feeling sorry for me.</em></p><p>After breakfast, Law and Chopper bid the others a good day and left the house. Chopper chatted about how he was glad that the other doctors were, finally, back to work. They were able to run a little more smoothly now that they had more people to take in patients. "Isn't Eustass Kid coming back today?"</p><p>Groaning, Law almost forgot all about the man. "Yes. I hope he doesn't try to ask me out again," he said. They got to the hospital only to be faced with a shocking scene.</p><p>Kid had one of the doctors pinned to the wall. Blood was running down her head and the other doctors just stood there in shock and fear. "I said that I want that doctor to take them out. I don't trust any of you." The pure white floor was stained with blood droplets, presumably from the woman pushed against the wall. A headache was slowly forming in Law's head already.</p><p>"Ahem. Eustass-ya, may I ask what it is that you're doing to Dr. Monet? She hasn't done anything to harm you, has she?" Monet looked at Law with relief. Kid turned to see the doctor standing there with a scowl on. It made him look gorgeous to him.</p><p>"She tried to take the stitches out. You said that you'd take them out." It was Kid's only explanation for all the violence that was displayed before him. Law didn't seem it was necessary, but he seemed to understand the doctors' fear of the man.</p><p>Sighing heavily, Law walked up to him. The others flinched. "Would you kindly put her down and go to one of the examination rooms? I need to go get ready and I'll be with you shortly." His expression was one of patience and slight annoyance.</p><p>Putting the woman down, Kid did as he was told and followed Chopper, who volunteered to take him to a room. Law left to get ready for the day. He went to his locker and took out his white coat. With it on, Law washed his hands before proceeding to Kid's room.</p><p>In the room, Law could see how uncomfortable the other was. It was like the first time he was there. He, then, noticed that Kid was alone in the room. "Where's your friend? I thought he would be here."</p><p>Kid looked at in with anger. Law was confused. "He had work to do. Why? Do you like him or something?" Law could tell that there was jealousy in his voice. <em>What's his problem? Why's he jealous? I just asked where Killer-ya was.</em></p><p>"No. I just thought that he'd accompany you to mock you for disliking hospitals again." He got a grunt from KId. A chuckle escaped him at the childish move. "Could you remove your shirt, please?" He did so without complaint and stared at Law that entire time he worked.</p><p>Once the stitches were out, Kid flexed his shoulder. It seemed to work just fine. "I need you to move your arm in circular motions." Kid did as he was told. "Good. Everything seems to be in working order. You're free to leave now." With that, Law turned to leave.</p><p>"Are you free this weekend, Doc?" Law stopped in his tracks. He couldn't believe that he was still on about that. <em>What is it with people being so persistent?</em> Law took a deep breath before turning back to the man.</p><p>"Yes. Why?" Kid smirked at his answer. He seemed to be pleased about it.</p><p>"I was wondering if you'd like to go get a drink with me this weekend, Just to thank you for tending to me." Kid didn't take his eyes off of Law's face.</p><p>"If it'd make you leave faster, then sure. I'll go with you Saturday." Law pinched the bridge of his nose as he answered.</p><p>"Great. Where do you live? I'll pick you up at seven that night."</p><p>"I live at the big house on the outskirts of town, not far from here." Kid gave him a stunned look. It made Law think that he had grown another head or something. He felt around to see if he had. To be honest, Law could use a spell to grow another, but he hadn't used that spell in a while.</p><p>"You live with Monkey D. Luffy?" Law didn't see what the problem was. Luffy was a good kid. <em>Why is he so shocked to know that I do?</em></p><p>"Yes. Is there something wrong with it?" Kid was still gawking at Law. It made him feel slightly uncomfortable.</p><p>"That little brat can't stop talking about his new housemate. It's like he's in love with them. He never did tell me a proper name for the guy. He just calls him Torao." Kid chuckled to himself. "It gets really annoying to hear all the time." Law was stunned. He never knew that Luffy would go and tell others that he was staying at their house. He was glad that he couldn't say his last name right. It was a blessing.</p><p>"Yeah. Well, I have other patients to tend to. Have a good day, Eustass-ya."</p><p>"Kid. Call me Kid. I hate being called Eustass."</p><p>"Well, have a good day, Kid-ya." With that, Law left the room. Chopper was waiting for him at the desk. He looked frantic.</p><p>"What's wrong, Chopper-ya?" The short man looked up at him with wide eyes.</p><p>"We need a surgeon. A man has something in his stomach that needs to be removed and our lead surgeon is nowhere to be found," Chopper said. He started to pace back and forth.</p><p>"I could do it. I'm here as both a surgeon and a doctor," Law informed him. Chopper's eyes lit up like spotlights. It made Law feel better that the other wasn't freaking out anymore.</p><p>"You're... You're right. Follow me." Law did as he was told and was taken to a room with a man lying on a table. He had white hair but looked no older than his early to mid-thirties. He was out due to the anesthesia. A woman sat in a chair next to him. "We have a surgeon that can help him." The woman turned toward the two.</p><p>"Thank goodness! My partner needs help!" she said, on the verge of panicking. Law, then, noticed that there was a long pipe sticking out of the man's stomach.</p><p>"We need to move him to the operating room now." Law instructed some nurses to move the man into the room at once. They obeyed and rolled him there. Law was following in suit.</p><p>Chopper followed him. In the room, Law made everyone clear the room. "Are you sure you don't need someone to help you?"</p><p>"No. I work better alone." The doors shut after Law and he began.</p><p>Going over to the man, Law examined him. There was a metal pipe sticking out of his abdomen. Blood was oozing out of it. Taking a deep breath, Law put on some gloves before going to start.</p><p>First, he removed the pipe, making sure not to damage the man more than he already was. Once it was out, Law looked at it. Using some of his power, he was able to heal the internal damage so he wouldn't die. When that was done, he sewed up the hole that was on the outside.</p><p>Three hours later, Law exited the room as he dried off his hands. The woman stood up and made her way over to him. There were tears in her eyes. "How is he? Is he going to be fine?"</p><p>"Yes. The operation went flawlessly. He's still sleeping, but he needs his rest. You can stay overnight with him if you want." He turned to her with a smile. "I'm not going to stop you but let him wake up on his own." The woman nodded. Law went back into the room and returned, pushing the man out and down the hall. The woman police officer followed him, close.</p><p>The two made it to a room and Law pushed the bed into the room. He wished the woman a good night and left. His shift had already been over but he didn't care. All he wanted was to get home and get some sleep. He used a lot more power today.</p><p>At the house, Law entered his room and collapsed on his bed. Suddenly, his phone rang. Groaning, Law looked to see who was calling him. It was Shachi.</p><p>Picking it up, Law said hello. He wasn't expecting the voice that spoke on the other line. "Hello, my dear."</p><p>"What do you want? Where's my friend?" Law feared that his friends were in trouble. He didn't want them to get hurt because of him.</p><p>"They're just fine. I just asked to talk to you since they didn't seem to know when you'll be home from your vacation." Doflamingo seemed to be amused about something. He didn't like the way his voice sounded.</p><p>"I don't know myself. I was thinking that I would be home whenever I feel like returning." Law's attitude seemed to change from afraid to angry.</p><p>"Where, by the way, are you exactly? We don't actually have phones like these here and this is quite different." Law was silent for a moment.</p><p>"Why does it matter? I'm on vacation. To me, it doesn't matter where I am nor how long I'll be gone. I don't have to answer to the Prince if I don't choose to." Law's voice was full of venom. "What makes you think I want to be the husband of the Princes?"</p><p>"Oh, but that's where the good comes in. You'll get anything and everything you want. It'll be great for you and us," Doflamingo said before laughing. It irritated Law. </p><p>"All I want is freedom from the people who took my father away from me."</p><p>"Freedom? From the Kingdom?" Doflamingo didn't seem too happy to hear that. He didn't want Law to find anybody else that could take his and Rosinante's place. He wouldn't let that happen. "Wherever you are, I'll find out and come and get you. You'll be our husband. You were chosen by us and that is how it goes."</p><p>"I'll never be married to someone as egotistical as both of the Princes. Good day to you, sir." With that said, Law hung up the phone. There was no way in hell that they could figure where he was. His friends wouldn't give him up and he had nothing about where he was nor about Bepo. He hoped that it would stay that way. Law was just starting to live a good life.</p><p>
  <strong>Is this chapter good? I hope it is. Please, let me know. Anyway, for the ones that didn't know, Saturday is my birthday. I'll be turning twenty that day. But don't worry, I'll still update that day. It'll be okay. Have a glorious day and I love you all with all my heart. Tatty-bye!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Fun facts:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>1. When Jorge Garcia First got the part on <em>LOST </em>as Hurley, he lost a total of 30 pounds in weight before filming started.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>2. Videogames have been found to be more effective at battling depression than therapy.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>3. Bi-weekly has two different definitions: Twice a week, or once every two weeks.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>4. Mona Lisa was stolen from the Louvre in 1911, which drew more visitors to see the empty space than the actual painting.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. I Do What?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>I Do What?</strong>
</p><p>Everyone knew something was wrong with Law. He wasn't sleeping and hardly eating. His housemates were worried about him. He was getting thinner and looked like he'd give out at any second when they saw him.</p><p>"Law, is something wrong?" Bepo entered his room Thursday night. It was one in the morning. Law was at his desk, his phone laying on it in front of him. "Law?" he tried again.</p><p>Law, suddenly, jolted and looked toward Bepo. "Did you need something, Bepo?" His voice even sounded far off from normal.</p><p>"What's wrong? The others are worried about you. I'm worried about you." Bepo looked into his friend's eyes and saw fear. It wasn't normal.</p><p>Looking back down at his phone, Law asked Bepo to sit down. "Prince Doflamingo called using Shachi's phone." Bepo gasped. He was informed as to why Law was staying with him. He didn't want his friends to live a hated life. "Shachi nor Penguin has called and I'm worried that if I call, <strong>He </strong>will be on the other side."</p><p>Bepo stood up and walked over to Law. He spun the chair around and hugged him. "What if they're hurt? What if they're dead?" he sobbed. Law was crying at this point. "It's all my fault. I left them there without any form of protection."</p><p>Rubbing Law's back and head, Bepo picked him up and sat on the bed with Law in his lap. He rocked back and forth to calm him down. "They'll be okay. I'll call Jean Bart to go and check on them. If he tells me that Shachi and Penguin are fine, then there's nothing to worry about, right?" Law nodded in agreement. "You should get some sleep. You'll need your strength for work tomorrow." He maneuvered Law out of his lap and onto the bed.</p><p>"Will you stay here until I go to sleep?" Law had grabbed his sleeve before he could leave. A smile spread across the pale man's face.</p><p>"I will. You don't need to exhaust yourself. Especially when you use your powers at work." Bepo pulled a chair up next to the bed. He held Law's hand as he told him the story of how they met. It was a good one full of happy times and good feelings.</p><p>...</p><p>Law was the last person to wake up, as usual. He felt better and had a shower before joining his friends for breakfast. They were too busy fighting over something that they didn't notice Law had walked in and took his seat. He hadn't eaten in the dining room since Monday night.</p><p>"Hey, Law. Nice of you to join us this morning," Sanji said as he set plates on the table. It was soup, nothing special. Sanji started making warmer foods since it was getting colder each day. Everyone had turned to look at him. It made him feel uncomfortable.</p><p>"Yeah, Torao. It's good to see you." Luffy wasn't being his normal loud self. He was smiling brightly.</p><p>Nami nodded at him with a smile as well, Franky shouted 'super' at Law, Robin smiled and waved as in good tidings, Zoro was awake again for once and grinned at him, Chopper had a smile of relief on his face, Sanji was smiling as well, and Bepo was in his seat with a content expression.</p><p>"Sorry, everyone. I didn't mean to worry you all. I was just having a few... troubles." He didn't elaborate and no one asked. The guys did have serious expressions while he told them.</p><p>"It's good that you could join us," Robin said. Her smile got bigger as he looked away. His face felt a little warmer than usual.</p><p>"We should eat. Some of us have to go to work while others have school to attend." Sanji shot a look at Luffy.</p><p>"What? I went to school this whole week. Torao told me that it's better to go than to be living on the streets," Luffy countered. Law chuckled at that. The others stared at him while he ate. Not many had heard him make that sound before.</p><p>As they ate, Luffy told them about Kid. He'd said that he was the school bully and that he was the Captain of the football team. Luffy, himself, was also part of the team. He laughed as he told them that Kid was afraid of doctors. Not hospitals. Doctors. Law, also, chuckled, knowing that personally.</p><p>It made Law feel better to be around people than to sulk around. Eating was helping him get his strength back so he could work properly. The emotional support was from his housemates encouraging him.</p><p>One the way to the hospital (more like a clinic than a hospital really), Chopper asked him about the past three days. "I know that it's your personal business, but what happened?" Law stopped walking and hid his eyes under the hat he chose to wear that day.</p><p>"Some friends of mine were in trouble. I was worried about their safety." He continued to walk with Chopper following. The short man didn't ask him any other questions about his actions.</p><p>At the clinic, Law and Chopper parted ways. Law started to take in patients who seemed to be comfortable with him. It didn't take long for him to finish up his work. It was Friday and lunchtime.</p><p>Law told Chopper that he was going out to get some lunch. Asking him to bring a box of donuts back, Chopper told him it was okay. Law agreed and left. He didn't bother taking off his doctor's coat and just grabbed his hat.</p><p>It was at a coffee shop that he sat down. He ordered a coffee. That was the only drink that seemed to give him enough energy to use his powers more. As he sat there and waited, a woman came in before taking a seat next to him. She was dressed too extravagantly to be stopping at this coffee shop.</p><p>"Excuse me." Law looked at her. She had long black hair, light skin, and dressed like a diva. She reminded Law of the fashion magazines that Bepo showed him a while back.</p><p>"Yes, ma'am. May I help you?" He put on a smile. Her eyes lit up but shook her head. It was weird.</p><p>"Are you the new person living with Luffy?" <em>So, this woman knows Straw Hat-ya? He never told me that he knows a model or whatever she is.</em></p><p>"Yes." She smiled but it didn't feel friendly. It felt menacing and intimidating. "Is there something wrong?" he asked. Law didn't know what was wrong with her.</p><p>"I know what you're trying to do. Stay away from him. I know what you are." Law tensed up. <em>She knows I'm a wizard!</em></p><p>"I don't understand what you're talking about? What, exactly, am I trying to do?" He gave her a confused expression. The woman's expression turned to shock instead of that mean kind of look. "May I ask you your name, miss?"</p><p>"My name's Boa Hancock, the fashion model. You don't know what you are, do you?" She was quieter when she said the last part. As if she knew better than to say it to where others could hear them.</p><p>"Yes. I'm a wizard if that's what you mean." The cashier came back with his coffee and he took a sip.</p><p>"I already knew that. Do you not know about what you're doing? It seems that you never learned to control it from the thickness of it. It's almost like a fog, smoke, or something similar." Law looked at Boa as if she had told him a story of dragons attacking the KIngdom.</p><p>"What do you mean, Boa-ya?"</p><p>A sigh escaped her. "I can't be mad at you, then since you don't know." She took a minute to say something. It was almost as if she'd been thinking about it. 'You have a special gene in you that makes you give off this aura that attracts people. Some have been able to control it from training. You seem to have never been told that you have it," she explained. Hancock looked off to the side. "Not many men have the gene. You should've been taught at a very young age. Now, you're too old to learn. I can see why Luffy likes you so much." She sniffed next to his neck, which made him tense up. "You smell of cinnamon, candy, and roses."</p><p>Law went to push her off, but she moved on her own before he could. "Thank you, ma'am. It was nice to talk to you, but I have to go back to the clinic. Have a good day."</p><p>Boa seemed to have been caught in the trance again because she waved at him like a giddy schoolgirl. It made him feel uncomfortable. He waved back and she blushed. <em>Doesn't seem like she has very much control herself. </em>Before he went back to the clinic, Law picked up Chopper's donuts and cotton candy from a local bakery.</p><p>Back at the clinic, Law gave Chopper the donuts and cotton candy while he went to take in patients again. It didn't take long for the evening to come around. Law was less exhausted than when he first started working. <em>Must be the coffee. I should drink it more often.</em></p><p>On the walk back home with Chopper, Law saw Kid, Killer, and Luffy walking around. He remembered that it was Friday. It was a good day to have fun. Luffy stopped Chopper and run up to him.</p><p>"Hey, Chopper. Are you done working?" Luffy seemed to be really happy about something.</p><p>"Yes. Law's with me, too." He looked toward the man who was five feet away from them.</p><p>"Torao! You're here too!" Luffy ran up and hugged Law. He laughed as the other hugged him back.</p><p>"Doc?" Law turned toward Kid who was standing there in shock at the display. "You're the one that Luffy keeps blabbing about?" </p><p>"Yeah. He's great," Luffy beamed. He was happy about something but Law couldn't figure out what it was.</p><p>"So, are you up for tomorrow night?" KId was staring at Law as Luffy let him go. This seemed to change Luffy's attitude.</p><p>"Where are you going with Kid, Torao? Can I come too?" Law was taken back at how his voice went from sounding angry to happy again in one go. It was bewildering.</p><p>"I was going to go drinking with Kid-ya." He smiled at Luffy. "You can come along if you want." Law could feel the aura of anger rising off of Killer and Kid. He would ask them about it later. "I need to get home. Black leg-ya's making rice balls for dinner tonight." He grinned at the thought.</p><p>Kid grinned at the doctor. "Well, see ya tomorrow, Doc." He glared at Luffy. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow too, shorty." Luffy and Kid seemed to be having a silent war about something.</p><p>"Goodnight, Kid-ya." Law turned toward Killer. "Goodnight, Killer-ya." The blonde nodded and waved. <em>Tomorrow's going to be a problem, isn't it? </em>Law thought as the trio made their way home.</p><p>
  <strong>Is this chapter good? Please, let me know what you think. I'm so happy that people are enjoying it. Anyway, have a wonderful, great day and I love you all so, so much. Tatty-bye!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Fun Facts:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>1. Rebecca Felton was the first woman to ever serve the United States Senate - but she only served for one day.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>2. Websters Dictionary accidentally had a word that didn't exist in it for five years - "Dord".</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>3. Amber colour rear turn signals are statistically proven to reduce collisions by about 28%.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>4. Roselle, a guide dog, led her blind owner down 78 flights of stairs during 9/11. The descent took about an hour and they both safely made it out.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. What a Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>What a Morning</strong>
</p><p>The next day came with the sun shining through Law's windows. It was warm and welcoming. Law rose from the bed to look around. That's when he noticed that Luffy was on his bedroom floor. <em>What's he doing here? What happened? </em>He didn't remember waking up the night before.</p><p>He got out of bed and made his way over to the college student. Tapping Luffy on the cheek a few times, Law stood over him. "Straw Hat-ya, why're you in my room? And on my floor?" This seemed to wake the other up.</p><p>"Good morning, Torao," Luffy greeted as he stretched and looked up at Law. He scratched his stomach as he spoke. "You woke up last night. It was different from all the other times, though."</p><p>Frozen on the spot, Law stared at the other. "What do you mean by 'different'? What did I do?" He was worried that he'd done something that would give away what he was or something.</p><p>"Bepo found you walking around last night." Luffy's eyebrows furrowed. "You walked into everyone's room, looking for something, I guess. Bepo tried to get you to go back to bed but you wouldn't let him." He turned and smiled up at Law. "I was able to get you to go back to your room. I told Bepo that I'd stay with you in case you started to wander again."</p><p>His thoughts were racing at his explanation. It'd been years, <em>years</em>, since he'd slept walked. He was a teenager the last time it happened. Bepo was living with him and helped him back to bed. Law never found out why he was walking or what he was looking for. It just happened.</p><p>"Thank you, Straw Hat-ya." He heard the others shouting again. "You can go to breakfast. I'm going to take a shower before coming down." Luffy nodded and left with a shout to the others.</p><p>When Luffy left, Law gathered some clothes to wear when he left the bathroom. He entered it with thoughts on his mind. Law thought of the woman who told him what he was, of his friends that Jean was going to check on, and of his dreams.</p><p>Running the water, he let his shirt hit the floor. Law had tattoos on his chest, shoulders, forearms, hands, fingers, and his back. They reminded him of his past. They were more than tattoos. They were memories.</p><p>Stepping into the water, Law let it flow down his body. The symbols/tattoos across his body started to glow. He realized that they were trying to tell him something. Law looked down at the water that was going down the drain. The waster had turned from clear to a golden colour. It reminded him of the armor that the royal guards wore. It reminded him of that day.</p><p>...</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Law." His father's voice sounded happy but exhausted and pained. He was sitting down on the floor as Law entered the room from the bathroom. He'd just finished his bath for the day.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"What's wrong, Dad?" Law walked up to his father. He was covered in cuts, bruises, and blood. His clothes were ripped and he looked as if he hadn't slept in days. "Dad?" he asked again, voice quivering.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>A smile graced the man's face. It seemed tired. "I need you to do something," he answered him. He didn't look good. His father glanced toward the front door. "I need you to lock the door and go to the basement." He gave a smile toward Law. "No matter what you hear you here, stay down there and don't come back up until the footsteps leave, okay?"</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The kid had an expression that held fear. "B-But what about you?" His father smiled at him again. This time, it was a smile that told him the truth. The harsh, cold, horrible truth. "What did you do? What's going to happen?"</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Don't worry about me. I want you to stay safe." He motioned for Law to come toward him. His father brought him in for a hug with his good arm. The blood on him stained the white button-up that Law wore. "Promise me that you'll never be a part of the Kingdom, that you'll never marry into the royal family." Law nodded. "Good. I love you so much." Banging could be heard from the front door. "Now, go." He called out to law before he could shut the trap door. "Remember, no matter what you hear, stay down there until the footsteps are gone."</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Entering the basement, Law heard the front door give way. The feet of five men sounded across the floor. They stopped and one pair of footsteps made their way to his father.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Well, what have we here?" The voice was deep and unsetting. "Did you think that you could run from us?" The sound of swords being unsheathed made Law fear the worse. "Where's that son of yours?"</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Leave him out of this! He did nothing wrong! I was the one that did it!" Law's father yelled at the man with anger. It made Law flinch at the intensity of it.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"You're right. You were the one that killed her. He stood watching, thinking that it was something else." A chuckle escaped the man.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"I didn't kill them. It was you who did it. I couldn't figure out how to save them." It was quiet for a second. "You were the one who killed Lami and my wife." Law gasped and covered his mouth.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"What allegations! I did no such thing." Law could hear the smirk in his voice as he spoke. "Well, I sort of did. It was her own fault. She disobeyed the law by having that girl. Just like you did by letting her give birth to her." Law's eyes widened. "Your daughter was a torment for the other people living in the Kingdom. She had that gene along with her mother."</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"They couldn't help having that gene! It wasn't their fault! You're the one who poisoned them!" Law could hear the sound of metal slicing flesh. His father screamed.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"You'll be put to death for your crimes." Law wanted to go out and help his dad, but he did as his father asked and stayed put. He heard the entire thing play out. When the screams died out, the man giggled.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"We're done. Let's go."</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Sir, what about the boy?" A slap sounded in the, otherwise, quiet room.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"He'll be fine. I have no reason to harm him." They exited the house. Law waited about twenty minutes before opening the hatch. He looked around to see that the sun was setting. But the shadows didn't hide anything from him.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>His father was lying down in a pool of blood. He wasn't moving. "Dad?" Law crept closer. There were lacerations all across his body. "Dad? Are you okay?" He nudged him with his hand but still got no response. His father was lying sideways with his back to him.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Law grabbed him by the arm and struggled to turn him over. The sight that greeted him made him almost scream in anguish, anger, and horror. His father's face was sliced up and there were deep cuts along his throat. His shirt was cut up and more slices on his chest. It was not a sight for a child. Especially not a ten-year-old boy. "Dad. You left me too. You said that you'd never leave me alone." Sobs wracked his body as he laid down next to his father's body. He cried himself to sleep that night.</em>
  </b>
</p><p><b></b>...</p><p>The water had gone cold by the time that Law finished his shower. He quickly dressed and made his way downstairs. The others looked as if they hadn't touched their food.</p><p>"Good morning," they all said in unison. Law smiled at them.</p><p>"Good morning." He sat down and everyone started to dig in. It felt as if he was in a family again. Breakfast was something similar to soup but seemed to be fancier than that.</p><p>"Hey, Torao. What should we do until tonight?" Luffy had a mouthful of bread as he spoke.</p><p>"Where are you going tonight?" Nami asked as she looked toward Law, dipping her spoon back into the bowl.</p><p>"We're going out to drink with someone." Law didn't look up from his empty bowl. "Kid-ya offered to pay for me." A grin spread across his face.</p><p>The girls giggled while the men just smiled. They knew what he was doing. It was funny that people would try to get him to do something he didn't want to do. He would make them do something if they were able to get him to do that something.</p><p>...</p><p>It was late afternoon when Bepo walked into the library of the house. Law was sitting in one of the more comfy chairs. He was reading a book on medical herbs and how to grow them.</p><p>"Law, I have some good and bad news." Law lifted his head to stare at his friend. "Shachi and Penguin are fine, nothing has happened to them." A smile found itself on Law's face. "But they're being monitored. When Jean went to get see them, Baby 5 answered the door to your house." Law got angry.</p><p>"That woman better not touch my things. She's a disgusting excuse for a woman." His face showed how much he disliked her. It changed to relief a moment later. "It's good that they're safe and alive."</p><p>The door to the library opened a minute later and Luffy entered. "I thought I'd find you in here." He glanced toward Bepo. "Was I interrupting something?"</p><p>Law shook his head. "Nah. Bepo had just finished telling me something. It's fine." He nodded toward Bepo. He patted the chair next to him. "You can join me if you want to."</p><p>Luffy beamed at that and, quickly, took the seat. Bepo left a few minutes later. Luffy told him about his school and that the school nurse had quit because of all the hurt people coming in. It'd been too much for her. Law giggled at that.</p><p>"You should be the new nurse. You can do it part-time," Luffy said, grinning. Law thought it wouldn't be that bad of a job, "The campus is just around the block from the clinic."</p><p>"I'll think about it. Might ask the clinic if that'd be alright." He placed his book down. "Do you want to go outside for a bit?"</p><p>"Yeah. We could walk around town for a bit." Luffy shot up from laying across the chair. "It's only four, anyway."</p><p>They both grabbed their coats and went outside. It was a chilly day especially because the sun was going down. "It's kinda cold." Luffy clung to Law as they made their way down the sidewalk. The walk was refreshing and made Law feel a bit better. It'd been a while since he had gone for a walk.</p><p>On their walk, Law and Luffy passed by a woman who looked familiar. <em>Those red glasses look familiar. Where have I seen them before?</em></p><p>The woman lifted her head to see Law walk past her. She, quickly, spun around and reached out to grab his arm. "Excuse me. You're the surgeon that helped my partner, right?" She sounded nervous.</p><p><em>Oh, yeah. That's where I know her from. </em>"Yes. Is he doing alright? He better not be moving around too much. He still has to come back to get the stitches removed." Luffy stopped to hear them.</p><p>"He's doing fine but he was moved to desk duty until he's healed." A smile was on her face. "I can't thank you enough for saving his life." She bowed to him as she spoke.</p><p>"It was nothing. That's why I'm a doctor and a surgeon. To save people." He put a hand on her shoulder. "You can do as much as to keep an eye on him. May I ask you your name?"</p><p>She seemed to blush. "M-My name's Tashigi. The man you saved was Smoker." Law almost wanted to laugh. He had to take two cigars out of the man's mouth when he went in for the surgery. He also had told him not to smoke in the building.</p><p>"Nice to meet you, Miss Tashigi." Law nodded at her. "I know you have things to do, being a police officer and all. I won't take up much of your time." Tashigi nodded and said their farewells.</p><p>"How do you know her?" Law almost forgot that Luffy was there with him. He had been silent throughout the entire conversation.</p><p>"Smoker-ya was brought in with a metal pipe in his gut. I saved him and she stayed by his side." Law glanced down at Luffy. "Do you know them?"</p><p>"Yeah. Smoker had to be called on Ace a couple of times. He's like an uncle to us. Or something like that." He seemed to be thinking about something. "Tashigi's like an aunt and she tries to keep Smoker and Ace from fighting each other."</p><p>"What a nice family you have there." Luffy laughed at that.</p><p>"It's not as bad as Grandpa. He's part of the military and wanted us to be a part of it too." Luffy's nose wrinkled up in what Law guessed was a scowl. "I don't ever want to be a part of that. It seems boring and lame." Law smiled.</p><p>Looking down at his watch, Law stopped and looked around. "We need to get back by seven. It's six-thirty." They started home. Law still needed to get dressed into something nicer than his lounging around clothes. Something that was different.</p><p>
  <strong>Hope this chapter is good. Please, let me know. Have a good day and I love you all so much. Tatty-bye!</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>Fun Facts:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>1. The full name of the famous Chuck E. Cheese's mouse is Charles Entertainment Cheese.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>2. The American roulette wheel is different from the European wheel. The American one has 2 green spaces while the European one only has 1. Although on both, if you add up all the numbers on a roulette wheel, you will get 666.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>3. The day after Thanksgiving is called "Brown Friday" by plumbers in America because it is their busiest day of the year.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>4. The wife of Anthony Perkins, the original Norman Bates, Berry Berenson died as a result of being a passenger on one of the 9/11 planes.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>P.S. - My thoughts on the second fact were "No wonder it's rigged! The devil is a part of it!" Also, they were "Excuse me Mister Devil, can I please win?"</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Uh Oh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Uh Oh</strong>
</p><p>Kid was on time when picking up Law and Luffy. He looked slightly disgruntled but overall he was okay. Law sat upfront with Kid while Luffy sat in the back. "So, which bar are we going to?" Law asked. He didn't know the bars that were around. He hardly went out as it was.</p><p>A grin spread across Kid's lips. "You'll see." He drove. Law liked the car that he had. It was like Sanji's but black instead of red. It was really nice.</p><p>They stopped where there were neon signs everywhere. It reminded Law of the bad side of the Kingdom. Chills ran up his spine at the thought of the Kingdom. "Here we are." He stopped by a bar, or club. It had a neon sign that read 'The Red Dragon'. It was an unusual name for a bar.</p><p>Kid exited the car and Law followed. Luffy was the last one to leave. "What's so special about this bar?" Law wasn't that impressed by it. He had been to many bars back home. This one couldn't be that different.</p><p>"Yo, Luffy." A voice sounded from behind them. Kid scowled. Law was surprised to see Ace standing a few feet away with a beer in his hand. "Hey, Law. Haven't seen you in a while." Law smiled back.</p><p>"Good evening, Ace-ya." Ace walked up and put his arm around Luffy's shoulder. The kid smiled widely.</p><p>"What're you doing here, Fire Fist Ace?" It seemed that Ace finally realized that Kid was there. A grin was on the young man's face.</p><p>"Well, if it isn't Eustass "Captain" Kid. I haven't seen you in forever." He waltzed up to the redhead. "What happened to your gang? I heard that you also got into college." Kid seemed even more annoyed the more Ace talked.</p><p>"What's it to you? I heard that you left Whitebeard's gang. Working down at the docks now." It was his turn to grin. Ace shifted uncomfortably.</p><p>"Yeah. Pay's better. Less death and more life," Ace said. He didn't really seem bothered. "You guys going in? I'll join you." Kid didn't have the chance to grab Law. Ace beat him to it. He threw his arm around Law's shoulders.</p><p>Inside the bar, there was a distinct smell of alcohol. It made Law's nose scrunch up a bit. He'd been to a bar before but it had been a couple of years ago. Kid stayed quiet as Ace guided him to an open table. It was off in the back.</p><p>"Isn't this nice?" Ace as he sat down next to Law. Kid was forced to sit by Luffy because of that. He didn't look happy about the seating arrangement. Law thought it was funny, though.</p><p>"Yeah! It's going to be great!" Luffy was way too energetic about this. Ace ordered some drinks for them. Kid kept his eyes on Law the entire time. When Ace got too close to him while talking, Law could see him tense up.</p><p>"Here you are, sirs. Whiskey for you," she said, sitting the bottle down in front of Kid. The woman looked no older than about twenty-four. She turned to Law with a smile and blushing. "Rum for you." She turned to Luffy. "Juice mixed with whiskey for you." Law looked confused at the woman. "And Ace, here's your vodka." A clear bottle was placed in front of Ace. The girl left with a smile.</p><p>"Do you know her?" Law asked. Ace seemed to know a lot of the people here.</p><p>"Yeah. I'm a regular here." Ace took a swig of his drink. Law did the same. The rum was as good as the last remembered it. It'd been quite a while since he had drunk alcohol.</p><p>After a while, Luffy had passed out after Ace told them a story of when he was in the gang. Kid was quiet while Law listened with fascination. He'd never heard of gangs and things of the sort.</p><p>Ace's face was bright pink from the vodka. He giggled more and laughed like he was going to die the next day. Law was starting to feel the effects of the rum. His vision was starting to get hazy and Ace was slightly blurry.</p><p>"Kid, you haven't said anything for a while. What's wrong?" Ace drawled. He didn't sound like himself. Law could tell that he was drunk.</p><p>"Don't feel like it." Law could hear the slur in Kid's voice too. It made him giggle. "What's so fooking funny?"</p><p>"N-Nothing," Law gasped through his laughter. Kid didn't seem happy in the slightest. Ace looked like he was about to pass out. "Ace-ya, you shouldn't sleep here. We could take you home." Ace raised his head at his voice.</p><p>"S'fine. Luffy's supposed to be spending the night with me tonight. I can walk home. It's not far from here." Ace stood up and lifted his brother onto his back. Law followed the two out of the bar. He left a tip for the waitress as he left. Kid paid for their drinks.</p><p>Law giggled some more while he watched Ace sway on his feet. "Are you sure you don't want a ride home?" Ace nodded and waved goodbye. Law hoped that they got home safe. The feeling of something massive and demanding standing behind him made Law tense up.</p><p>"Well, I should get you home," he stated. Kid still sounded drunk. Law felt tired from all the rum. He wasn't a lightweight but it'd been a while since he last drank and his tolerance seemed to have dropped.</p><p>"I don't think you can drive like that," he replied. Law turned to Kid. He was closer than expected and made him back off. Kid snorted and went over to his car. The other still didn't move.</p><p>"I can leave you here or you can get in." Law didn't like how the men around him were staring at him. He might be slightly drunk, but he wasn't an idiot. Law grumbled under his breath as he entered the passenger seat.</p><p>Kid entered after him. He leaned his head against the door and closed his eyes. Law could hear the car start up as the inside warmed up. It made the thought of sleep more inviting and comfortable. He knew that he shouldn't but he couldn't help it. The last thing he remembered was Kid talking about someplace they should visit together before the darkness took hold of him.</p><p>...</p><p>Something warm and wet on his neck awoke Law from his peaceful slumber. He tried to push it away but his hand was caught and held above his head. Opening his eyes, Law could only see a blur of red hair at first. The fogginess of his mind didn't register what was happening yet. The feeling on his neck disappeared but the pressure on his wrist didn't move.</p><p>Law made a confused noise when he tried to move his arm. Lips pressed against his. His mind, finally, woke up and then started to push on the person above him with his other hand. A tongue licked at his bottom lip.</p><p>Not granting access, Law struggled to get away. He knew what was going on now, but he'd be damned if he was going to get raped. Another hand grabbed his free hand and joined it with his other.</p><p>The other pulled away so they could breathe. "Get off of me. I don't want this," Law demanded. He, finally, realized who it was. Kid just grinned down at him. Law looked around and noticed that they were in the back of Kid's car.</p><p>"But you were making such lovely noises when you were sleeping," he replied. Kid started to kiss his neck this time instead of lick it. Law bit his lip to stay quiet. He didn't know that his neck was that sensitive.</p><p>"St-Stop! This i-is r-rape!" Law shouted as he struggled against the hands holding him down. <em>I wish Ace-ya had agreed to ride with us! Or me go with him!</em></p><p>Kid continued his assault on Law's neck. He, eventually, bit him between his shoulder and neck. That drew a loud moan out of Law. "Now that was a sexy noise." Law's face flushed. He'd never made those noises before.</p><p>Law tried to yank his hands free again but that didn't help much. Kid decided to kiss him again and grabbed his crotch which made him gasp. Kid was able to slide his tongue into his mouth and explore it. It made Law feel dirty with how Kid was moving in his mouth.</p><p>As his last resort, Law kneed Kid in the dick. That made him double over and let go of Law. He took this moment of freedom to scramble out of the car. Slamming the door shut, Law glanced around to see that he was close to the clinic. <em>That means home's in the other direction.</em></p><p>Law turned and started to quickly walk down the sidewalk. He didn't look back in fear that Kid would be following him. The somewhat distant footsteps told him that he was. It wasn't long until Law reached his home.</p><p>Kid had followed him there and stopped just a few feet from him. Law turned around with anger, confusion, and betrayal in his eyes. "Go away. I don't want to see you right now," Law growled out. The other just got closer. Kid noticed that Law was being protective. He had his hands to his chest.</p><p>The guy opened his mouth to speak but Law didn't stay to hear. He, quickly, opened the door and slammed it in his face. Bepo entered the entranceway. As he looked at Law, Bepo could tell from the disheveled appearance and his shaking that something had happened to Law.</p><p>"Are you alright?" He didn't get closer other than being about a few feet away from the panicked man. Law looked toward his friend and Bepo saw the look in his eyes. The alcohol was still there but he saw something that almost made him want to kill the very person who put it there. Fear. Fear was the emotion he saw. It wasn't normal for him and it was strong.</p><p>"Y-Yeah. I'm... I'm fine," Law stuttered out. He leaned against the door. Bepo made his way over to help him. "I just... need some sleep." Law started to slide down to the floor. He looked exhausted.</p><p>"Let's get you to bed. You should sleep off the alcohol." Law nodded and let Bepo carry him to his room in his arms. Law snuggled into the man's chest because he was warm. The house was warm since it was late fall.</p><p>In the room, Bepo helped Law to the bed. As soon as he was on it, he curled up and kept his distance from the other. He didn't want to frighten him so he didn't do anything about his distance. "Goodnight, Law." He went to exit the room. Before he did, Bepo turned back to Law. "Try to get some sleep." He closed the door while Law let the darkness at the edge of his vision take him away once again.</p><p>...</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>He couldn't see. it was dark and there was no light anywhere. Law could hear the chuckling of someone but he couldn't see him. It was as if he was blindfolded or in a pitch-black room. He didn't like this one bit.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>A hand touched his chest. Law just realized that he was naked. It trailed about his torso. It felt weird and uncomfortable. "Stop," he ordered. Law wanted the hand to go away. It didn't stop, though. He hated the feeling it gave him.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Another hand joined the first. He screamed but that didn't stop the hands from roaming over his body. They touched him everywhere. Law felt dirtier at this point than he ever had in his life. He hated that feeling.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The person never said a word and just continued to roam about his body. "Why are you doing this to me?!" A chuckle was his reply. For some odd reason, the voice sounded familiar.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Screaming, Law tried to move away but found that he was stuck in place. He thrashed around but nothing helped. He couldn't get the hands away from him. Law wanted to get away and hide but couldn't. A voice started to call his name. It was quiet at first but then got louder.</em>
  </b>
</p><p><b></b>...</p><p>Law shot out of the bed. He couldn't see anything so he backed up until he could feel that he was in a corner of the room. The person made their way over to him. A hand was placed on his shoulder even though he couldn't see them.</p><p>"Don't touch me! Get away!" The hand was quickly removed and they took some steps back.</p><p>"Law, are you okay?" He, finally, noticed who it was with him. Nami stood there with her hands in the air. She looked down at him with sorrow. His eyes were bloodshot, his skin was pale, and his hair was matted to his forehead.</p><p>"Y-Yeah." He took a moment, then collapsed onto the floor. "N-No." He curled up and started to cry. Nami didn't know what to do at that time. She just went over and sat next to him.</p><p>"It's alright, Law. We're here if you need us," she said as she ran her fingers through his hair. He wasn't yelling for her to stop this time.</p><p>After a while, Law stopped crying and rose to his knees. "I'm going to take a shower," he informed her. He looked away and to the clock on his nightstand. 4:23 a.m. <em>There's no way in hell I'm going back to sleep.</em></p><p>Leaving the room, Nami told Law that she wanted to go out with him later because it was her day off. He agreed and tried to smile at her. She, sleepily, smiled back, and yawned. Once she was gone, Law gathered some clothes up and entered the bathroom.</p><p>He ran the shower and stripped. Once in the shower, Law washed his hair. When he went to go wash his body, he felt the hands of the dream on his skin. Wherever he felt them touch, he started to scrub. The feeling didn't go away so he scrubbed until he was bleeding. The water turned from gold to red in an instant. The hands still didn't go away.</p><p>Once out of the shower, Law looked at himself in the full-body mirror. He was too shaken to heal himself so he settled for bandages. They were wrapped around his torso, arms, legs, and hands. Law hoped that the others wouldn't notice that something was wrong. The clock read 7:30 a.m.</p><p>Walking out of his room, Law still felt as dirty as he had the last night. It was awful. Before he entered the dining room, Law braced himself for the questions he would, no doubt, get bombarded with. <em>It's just another day.</em></p><p>
  <strong>I'm really sorry about what happened to Law. I wanted to do something that made Law think that the human world wasn't all it was cracked up to be. I really do like Law and I'm sorry for what I have done. It made sense since they were getting drunk. I still don't know who I want Law to be with yet. Anyway, let me know what you think of this chapter. Have a glorious day. I love you all so, so, so much. Tatty-bye!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Fun Facts:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>1. A study from Harvard University finds that having no friends could be just as deadly as smoking. Both effect levels of a blood-clotting protein.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>2. In South Dakota, you can get a driver's permit at age 14 with parental consent. Once you turn 16, you can get your license.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>3. The Backpack Kid's real name is Russell Horning.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>4. In 2017, Adidas sold over 1 million pairs of shoes made from recycled ocean plastic, each pair taking 11 plastic bottles to make.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Fun Times</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Fun Times</strong>
</p><p>The door to the dining room opened and Law stepped inside. He could feel the eyes of all the occupants on him. It made him feel uncomfortable. It felt as if they could see all the dirt on him and were judging him. He tried to sound the same as he greeted everyone. Law kept his hands behind his back as he took his seat.</p><p>Today's breakfast was shrimp gumbo. He was happy that it was seafood. Getting his helping, it seemed that everyone was staring at his bandaged hands. Law didn't want to tell anyone what happened. <em>No. I don't want them to know.</em></p><p>"Law, are you alright?" Robin asked as she looked at him the way a mother would her wounded child. He looked her in the eyes and smiled. It was a fake, forced smile.</p><p>"Yeah. I just had a long night," he answered. Robin could tell that he was lying. It wasn't that hard to tell, either.</p><p>Nami chose to speak up at that moment. "Law, are you still up for shopping with me? It'd be nice to have you accompany me." Law nodded with a more genuine smile. The others could tell that he was struggling to do so but was managing. Somehow. "That's great. We'll leave after we eat." Law nodded again and finished eating. Breakfast was as good as always.</p><p>After breakfast, Law went to his room to grab his coat and hat. Nami was waiting for him at the front door. "I hope you're okay with walking. I don't have a car."</p><p>"That's quite alright, Miss Nami. I enjoy walking because you can actually see the scenery." Nami agreed before they exited the house. Law tried to keep his hands out of sight.</p><p>"What happened?" Nami asked out of the blue after a bit.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Law seemed to have been off in his own little world. He noticed that Nami stopped walking.</p><p>She grabbed his hands as he stopped in front of him before holding them up. "What happened to your hands?" she asked again. Law gulped as he looked away.</p><p>"I fell while walking home yesterday. I scraped my hands on the ground." Nami's eyebrows lowered in suspicion. She didn't seem to accept his excuse. He didn't want anyone to know the truth. Not even his friends.</p><p>"Are you going to be okay?" Law nodded. Nami dropped his hands and looked forward. "So, where do you want to go first? The tailor on this side of town makes really nice clothes."</p><p>"We could go there. I do need some more clothes." He only had about seven or eight outfits. He could get more that fit this world. Most people were a little off-put by some of the clothes he wore.</p><p>"Okay. I'll help you pick something out and you can help me, okay?" Law agreed as they headed for a shop that had an elegant sign on the top of it. The two entered and were, immediately, bombarded by two women.</p><p>"Hello and welcome. It's nice to have you come to our store," said the blue-haired one. She looked to be in her late thirties, early forties.</p><p>"Yes. We have a grand selection for both men and women," the blonde one said after the other.</p><p>"We'll look around for a bit," Nami said. She didn't seem to like how the women were acting.</p><p>The blood replied to her. "Yes, yes. You can look around. If you need anything, we'll be at the desk." She pointed to what looked to be a checkout counter. The women left with giggles. Law thought they were a bit weird.</p><p>Nami went to the men's section with Law. They looked around for anything that Law'd like. Nami came across a sweater. "What about this? It'd look great on you." She held it up for Law to see. It was beige with a zigzag pattern on it. He did like it. "You should try it on."</p><p>The changing rooms were near the back of the store. There were three of them. They didn't specify gender, though. Law took the one to the right. He shrugged off the jacket and put the sweater on top of the shirt. He walked out to let Nami take a look at it.</p><p>"It goes great with those jeans. You look fantastic." A smile came across Law's face. It was the first time since last night that he didn't feel self-conscious.</p><p>"You really think so?" Nami nodded. She didn't like that he seemed nervous.</p><p>"Yes." She smiled back at him. It was great to know that he had a friend like her. Nami seemed to know what to say to make him feel better. "Let's find you something else. You need more than just a sweater." Law nodded and went back in to change.</p><p>The pair spend hours looking through clothes and finding things that Law liked. They had gotten a long coat that Law asked the women to put a symbol on the bottom and left arm, a few long-sleeved shirts, another sweater but this one was dark blue, and a new pair to boots. They looked the same as his old ones, just brand new.</p><p>"This is great, isn't it?" Nami had a never-ending smile on her face. It made Law feel better.</p><p>"Yes. I don't normally go shopping. My friends are the ones who do it." Nami laughed at that. It made Law cock his head to the side.</p><p>"Is that why you have a strange taste in clothing?" Law nodded, slightly embarrassed. His friends' choices in clothing were a little odd, to say the least. He did like what they brought him, though.</p><p>"Now, it's my turn." Law went to the women's section and went looking through the tops. He liked how they were made. Law always had a fascination with women's clothing. They seemed a lot different from men's.</p><p>Pulling a top from the rack, Law held it out for Nami to see. It was a white, long-sleeve with gold designs on the sleeves. They seemed to be small flowers. It looked nice. "How about this, Nami-ya?" he asked. She looked on in awe.</p><p>"That looks beautiful. Find a bottom to go with it." Law did just that. He went to the bottoms and started going through what seemed to be skirts. He pulled out what looked to be a schoolgirl-type of skirt but completely white. It made the white of the shirt.</p><p>"How about this?" he asked, holding out the outfit to her. She stared in awe before grabbing the items and going into one of the dressing rooms. He waited for a bit until she exited. He smiled at how good it looked on her.</p><p>To Law, the outfit fitted very well. It showed off the curves of Nami's body and the skirt wasn't too short. She turned so that he could see it from the back as well. "It looks lovely, Miss Nami," he complimented. Her face lit up a bright red.</p><p>"You don't have to be so formal with just the two of us." Law blushed before nodding.</p><p>"Sorry, Nami-ya." She seemed to be satisfied that he stopped calling her Miss. To her, being called Miss made her feel older than she was. She giggled at how he lowered his head in what seemed to be embarrassment.</p><p>"It's alright. That's just who you are." Law continued to pick out outfits for Nami. Even though Law didn't normally buy clothes, he had a knack for good tastes.</p><p>At the counter, the two women smiled as each one checked out the both of them. "That'll be two hundred and fifty beli." Law brought out his wallet and paid. To him, money was nothing big. He turned to see that Nami was frustrated.</p><p>"What's wrong?" he asked. Nami seemed to be concerned about something. He walked over to her with his bags in his hands. He glanced at the total of the clothes. Five hundred and twenty-two beli.</p><p>"I... I don't have enough to cover the clothes," she said. Law could tell that she was really upset about it. He gave a thoughtful expression for a moment.</p><p>"I could help you. How much do you have?" he asked as he took his wallet out again.</p><p>"No. You don't need to. I'll just go and put some clothes back." Nami shook her head. She might exploit others but it'd be a cold day in hell before she did that to Law.</p><p>"It's fine. How much do you have?" Nami took out a five hundred beli bill. Law took out a fifty beli bill to go along with it. "Here you are." He handed the money to the blonde woman.</p><p>On the way back home, Law and Nami stopped by a coffee shop for a break. It was nice to have company. <em>She's a really good friend. I think that she'd make a man happy one day. </em>The two laughed and talked as they ate. It was a peaceful time and atmosphere.</p><p>"Law?" Nami looked at him. She had a hand on her cup.</p><p>"Hmm?" he asked, taking a sip of his coffee. There was a piece of strawberry cake in front of him.</p><p>"What happened last night?" Law looked down and the smile fell from his face. He really, <em>really </em>didn't want to say.</p><p>"I... I don't want... to talk about it... right now." He seemed to cave in on himself. It wasn't like him to be this closed off.</p><p>"I'll give you time to come around." Nami didn't want to force him to tell her.</p><p>Loud laughter erupted from the other side of the coffee shop. Law flinched at it. He knew one of those laughs. Law pressed himself closer to the window. Nami seemed to notice and glanced around the shop.</p><p>"Hey, isn't that the doctor that took care of you?" Law pressed even further into the window. Nami could see that he was shaking. a man with long, white hair pointed at Law.</p><p>"He looks like him, Wire. Could be him." Kid got up from his seat and made his way over to the table with Law and Nami. She didn't like that Law was trying his hardest to make himself seem as small as possible. It made her angry.</p><p>"Hey, Doc. Did you make it home alright yesterday?" Law didn't reply to him. He kept his gaze out the window.</p><p>"May I help you, sir?" Nami glared at him&gt; She could tell by the way Law was acting that he had done something to him.</p><p>Kid glared down at her. Anyone could tell that they, immediately, didn't like each other. "I wasn't talking to you," he retorted. You could hear the venom in his voice. His gaze went right back to Law. There was something off about how he was acting. He wondered if something happened the night before.</p><p>Nami pushed Kid away and grabbed Law's hand. "Let's go, Law." She grabbed his coffee and their bags. They had already paid for their drinks and food. Kid stood there in anger. Law didn't even glance in his direction. Kid didn't understand what was wrong.</p><p>Outside, Nami wasn't dragging Law at all&gt; He wanted to be as far away as he could from the redhead. He couldn't face him right now. "Th-Thank you," was whispered to the woman.</p><p>Once they were back home, Law took his bags to his room. Usopp met him on the way there and told him that dinner would be ready in half an hour. Law nodded and continued. He was still shaking from the encounter. This wasn't normal. <em>Or is it?</em></p><p>In his room, Law's phone went off. He picked it up to see that Penguin was calling. It wasn't normal for him to call on his phone. They called on Shachi's phone all the time.</p><p>"H-Hello?" Law kept his voice low. He hated how he stuttered because he was still nervous and shaken.</p><p>"Captain. It's good to hear from you." It was quiet for a moment. "Are you alright?" Penguin asked. He sounded angry.</p><p>"Y-Yeah. I'm fine. How are you?" Law didn't have the heart to tell him what happened.</p><p>"I finally got some privacy from that witch. I'm in the bathroom." Penguin was worried about his friend. He didn't sound okay even though he said he was.</p><p>"I knew that was a reason that I didn't like that woman. She always threw herself at me." Law's nose scrunched up. He moved across the bed and hissed in pain from the rub of his wounds. <em>Looks like they haven't healed yet.</em></p><p>"Hey, you're taking an awfully long time in there." Baby 5's voice grated on his nerves. She was one of the most annoying women in the Kingdom. The woman was considered the school whore when he was in high school. Baby 5 would throw herself at any man that was willing to take her.</p><p>"I've got to go." Before Penguin hung up, he said something that made Law want to cry. "Be safe, my friend. I'll kill anyone who hurts you. Remember that."</p><p>Closing his cellphone, Law held it close to his chest. His friends were being monitored and he couldn't do anything to help them. This wasn't what he wanted. It was horrible. He got off the bed and went out of his room for dinner. Thoughts swam in his head.</p><p>...</p><p>Doflamingo ran a hand through his hair. It'd been almost a month since he had talked to Law. He loved his voice. That sound of his voice was stamped into his memory even though it was filled with rage and hate. It was perfect.</p><p>Rosinante entered the room. "Any news on where he might be?" Doflamingo had gone through so many places, looking for him. He'd sent several people around the world to find out where he might've gone.</p><p>"No." Rosinante sat on the bed next to him. He, also, was upset that they still hadn't found him yet. So many people had been sent out but came back empty-handed. It was frustrating.</p><p>"Prince Doflamingo. Prince Rosiante." A guard entered the room, breathing heavily. He must've run there.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"That woman has got your husband on the device." Doflamingo and Rosinante perked up at that. This was good news.</p><p>The two made their way to the room that held the phone. They were able to hook a screen up to the phone to get a picture of the other. It seemed that the phones had cameras on them.</p><p>The picture was obscured by something, though. They couldn't see him. "Hello?" Law's voice echoed throughout the room. He didn't seem happy. Law sounded agitated.</p><p>"Hello, Law. Why can't we see you?" Law scoffed at the question. Doflamingo frowned.</p><p>"I was informed about what you've done to my friend's phone. I'm not stupid and know better than to show you my face." Rosinante looked at the screen in awe. <em>So, he's smarter than we give him credit for.</em></p><p>"How are you?" Rosinante asked. He wanted to know if he was alright. He didn't want him to be harmed, wherever he might be.</p><p>"I'm perfectly fine." Rosinante's eyebrows furrowed. "I'd appreciate it if you could leave my friends alone. They will tell you nothing about where I am." There was movement on Law's end of the phone.</p><p>"Where are you, Law?" Doflamingo wasn't in the mood to play games.</p><p>"That's none of your damn business. I'm far away from you." There was a pause from him&gt; "And there's only one person that knows how to get where I am." Doflamingo's frown turned to a smirk at that.</p><p>"Oh, really?" He chuckled a little. "It won't take me long before I find him."</p><p>Law laughed. It made Doflamingo frown again. "The problem with that is that the person you're looking for is here with me." This was not good news at all. A voice sounded in the distance on Law's end. "I need to go. Have a good day, Your Highnesses." With that, the call ended.</p><p>Doflamingo slammed his hand down on the table before him. It shattered to pieces.</p><p>
  <strong>I think that this chapter was a bit nice and light-hearted. I had to have him meet Kid again. I really am sorry for what I did beforehand. It just fits how the rest of the story will play out. Thank you for your support. I really enjoy reading the comments you all leave. You all are so nice. I still don't know a pairing for Law. If a certain coupling is chosen, I'll probably go with it. Also, there will be chapters where he spends time with each member. Hope that helps. Have a fantabulous day and I love you all so very much. Tatty-bye!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Fun Facts:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>1. The British Pound is the world's oldest currency still in use at 1,200 years old. The pound has been an identity as a symbol of British sovereignty.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>2. The world's smallest mammal, a Bumblebee Bat, weighs about the same as a U.S. dime. Native to Myanmar and Thailand, these bats are endangered.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>3. As of December 2018, <em>The Itchy &amp; Scratchy Show </em>that takes place within <em>The Simpsons </em>has 107 episodes.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>4. Will Smith owed $2.8 million to the IRS and almost went bankrupt, just before he sighed the contract for <em>The Fresh Prince Of Bel-Air.</em></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>P.S. - If you don't mind telling me, where are you all from? I'm from the U.S. I just like knowing where some people are from. It gives me joy to know that people from around the world read my stories. Maybe someone can volunteer to translate my stories over for others to read. That'd be nice.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Everything Will Be Fine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Everything Will Be Fine</strong>
</p><p>"Law, can we talk for a minute?" Bepo opened the door to Law's bathroom. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Law's body. There were bandages all over his body. The man was getting ready for a shower. Law looked at him with shock. "What happened to you, Law?"</p><p>Turning around, Law lowered his head. "Nothing. I've found out that I can't heal myself that well, lately." He started to unravel the bandages. His skin looked as if he tried to scrub it off with sandpaper. It wasn't entirely untrue. He had scrubbed it hard enough to hurt himself.</p><p>Bepo's face scrunched up. "Law, I know it's not nothing. How long have you been like this?" he questioned him. Law still didn't look at his friend. Tears were escaping his eyes. Bepo could see the small jerks of his body. He was crying.</p><p>"I... I feel... dirty... Bepo," he admitted. He slid to the floor in the shower. Law had made it into the tub and even turned the water on. He was hissing in pain at the water hit him. It hurt a lot. The cuts and scrapes burned.</p><p>Taking a seat on the toilet, Bepo leaned back. "What happened?" He wanted to know what had made his best friend that desperate to scrub himself raw to get clean. There were a few reasons that came to mind, but he, patiently, waited for Law to answer him.</p><p>"I... I was... molested," Law said. Bepo could hear the shame in his voice. It wasn't like him to be that way. "It happened... that night." </p><p>Anger flared up in his body. Kid had traumatized him. He couldn't believe that he had let it happen. "Where was Luffy?" Bepo knew that Luffy wouldn't have let that happen to him. Luffy was a person that took care of his friends.</p><p>Law took the scrubby and scrubbed his skin hard enough to make it bleed again. "Ace-ya took him home with him. Said that Straw Hat-ya was supposed to spend the night with him." Law kept his head down. "I should've insisted that Ace-ya came with us. Or I should've asked to go with him." He pressed his forehead into the wall of the shower.</p><p>"It's not your fault. You don't know it would happen," Bepo tried to reason. He could feel the stress that he was under. He didn't have the heart to tell Law that he couldn't heal himself until he calmed down and stopped thinking about what made him stressed. Bepo, also, couldn't tell Law that his aura's stronger when he's drunk. It's hard to resist at that point. He was glad that he'd held back at the time.</p><p>The shower was cut off and Law stepped out. Blood ran down his body as he grabbed a towel. Bepo didn't want to get near for fear he'd scare him more than he already was. "I have work today. Will you help me put new bandages on?" Nodding, Bepo helped him dry off and wrapped the cloth bandages around the wounds that he had made. It hurt him to see Law like this.</p><p>Law, slowly, got dressed. Bepo could only watch as he tensed from the wounds. He wanted to help the hurting man. "Tell everyone that I'm heading straight to work." Bepo nodded as Law exited the room. His heart hurt. His dear friend was breaking again. <em>Gods, please help him. He needs something good in his life.</em></p><p>...</p><p>At the clinic, Law's colleagues stared at his hands. They still had wounds on them. He knew that they wouldn't scar but he didn't want anybody to see the raw skin. Monet came up to him with a smile. She was always a difficult person to get along with.</p><p>"Hey, Doc. I need your signatures on these." She held out a stack of papers. The woman reminded him of a woman from the Kingdom. <em>It can't be her, can it? She was exiled. There's no way. Even though I helped her, there's little to no possibility it can be the same woman.</em></p><p>"Of course, Monet," he answered, taking the papers. In his office, Law remembered the woman that was exiled. She had been wounded and on the verge of death when she was sent out of the Kingdom.</p><p>...</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Law had taken the naked woman in when he found her outside his house. Her breathing was labored and she was bleeding everywhere. He lifted her body in his arms. The unknown woman had wings for arms. </em>
  </strong>
  <em>She must be a harpy. <strong>He tended to her wounds and watched her progress. Law knew that she was the one the King had exiled. He didn't care, though. The harpy was hurt and he knew she would've died if he hadn't helped her.</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>A few days went by and she started to come to. "Excuse me, Miss," he started. She looked at him with cloudy eyes. Her expression quickly turned to fear. "Are you alright?"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Y-You're the d-doctor," she stuttered out. The harpy tried to move, but Law put his hand on her shoulder. A hiss of pain escaped her lips.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Please, rest. You were badly injured." Law helped her sit up and held a cup to her lips. "Drink up. It'll help with the healing process." She, hesitantly, opened her mouth to receive the medicine. When she was done, Law moved away to finish cooking. "May I ask you your name?"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"M." There was nothing else that came from her mouth. M just sat there, eyeing him. "Why're you helping me? I thought you were part of the Kingdom."</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"You're sadly mistaken. I just take care of people there. I, actually, live on the outskirts of the Kingdom. You're safe here." He sat in a chair beside the bed. M noticed that he didn't look good.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"How long has it been since you slept?" Law leaned back in thought.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"About a week. If you're worried that you've disrupted my sleep, you don't have to be. You've only been here for about three days or so." M sighed in relief. She, then, noticed that her wings were gone.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"What happened to my wings? Why do I have arms? What did you do?"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Law sighed. "I want to send you somewhere away from here. You'll be safe from this Kingdom and the horrible world here." M looked confused. "Where I'm going to send you has humans there. You need to look like one." A nod was her reply. "To keep you safe, I'll have to remove your memories and give you new ones." </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Will it help me live there?"</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Yes. You'll be able to get a job quickly there. You'll, also, not remember me." Her face took a saddened turn. "Please, don't be upset. I'll remember you." A smile reached his face. "If I so happen to be there, maybe we could be friends."</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"We'll see. Thank you for what you've done for me." Law told her that it was nothing and that she needed not to pay him. He just wanted to help her escape.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>...</p><p>A knock on his office door brought Law out of his memories. "Come in." Smoker entered his office. He seemed a little uncomfortable about something. "May I help you, Smoker?"</p><p>"I'd like to thank you for your help. I'm now able to be back on my regular job." He looked down at Law's hands. "What happened?"</p><p>"You're very welcome." He threaded his fingers together. "I fell and scraped my hands," he lied. Smoker saw his smile falter. Something was off about the man.</p><p>"There's something on your mind. You don't seem to be yourself." Law was shocked. Even a stranger could tell that something was off about him.</p><p>"It's fine. Nothing I can't handle." Suddenly, another doctor slammed the door open. He was panting and looked scared.</p><p>"Dr. Trafalgar, we have a problem." Before Law could ask what was wrong, a crash sounded in the main waiting room.</p><p>Sighing, Law got up and left the room. Smoker followed close behind him. In the waiting room, Kid was being held down by Killer. He saw blood splattered all around the room. Chopper stood a few feet away from the two. "Tony-ya, what's going on? What happened?" Smoker blew some smoke out of his mouth.</p><p>"He... He was brought in bleeding excessively from his chest." He, slowly, made his way to Law. "He was attacked by someone."</p><p>Smoker, finally, realized who the kid was. "Kid, what the hell happened to you?" He made his way over to the young man. Law followed close behind.</p><p>"Hey, Smoker. Nothing really. It hurts like hell, though." Law noticed that the wound was close to the heart. He moved in front of Smoker and told Killer to hold the wound with the shirt that was still there.</p><p>"Keep pressure on it for now. We need to get that stitched up." Kid looked at Law as Killer brought him to a room.</p><p>"Doc. Are you alright?" Kie was staring at Law's hands.</p><p>"Yes. I'm fine." Before the other could say anything else, Law placed two fingers on his forehead and Kid fell back onto the table, out cold. Killer saw the whole thing and just stared at him.</p><p>"What the hell did you do to him?" Killer spoke up. Smoker just entered the room.</p><p>"I just needed to put him to sleep. If he moves too much, I won't be able to stitch the wound up properly." Law started his work. It seemed that he was able to use his powers on the other but not on himself. He closed up the deeper part of the wound with his magick and stitched the part on the surface.</p><p>Smoker watched him work. There was something different about this man. The main thing was that when Smoker had been treated, he only needed stitches in for about a week. Normally for a wound like that, you needed to have the stitches in for three weeks.</p><p>"There. I'm all done. He should be up in about an hour or so." He didn't mention that Kid almost had a punctured lung and had a fractured rib. Law had fixed those issues with no problems. The process was now taking its toll. He slouched into a chair. Law used more than he thought he did.</p><p>"What's wrong, Trafalgar?" Smoker stood next to him. He placed a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"Just exhausted." Killer stood up to leave the room.</p><p>"Do you need anything, Doc?" Killer asked. He waited for a reply. He thought it'd be nice since there'd been something wrong with him the day before.</p><p>"A coffee would be nice. Black." With a nod, the other left the room. Smoker took his leave too. Law was all alone. WIth Kid. For some reason, Law didn't feel scared to be around him anymore. He still remembered what he did but what he had said the day before made him question something. <em>Does he not remember what he did? What does he remember of the other night?</em></p><p>Killer arrived twenty minutes later with his coffee. He sat in a chair next to the table before staring at Law. He had a few questions for the Good Doctor. "Doc, what happened Saturday night?"</p><p>Feeling much better, Law sighed. "I finally feel better. It seems that he doesn't remember what he did." Killer cocked his head to the side. "He molested me and almost raped me while drunk."</p><p>"I'm sorry about that. He, normally, doesn't do things like that." Killer looked at his friend as he spoke.</p><p>"It's okay. I was trying to avoid him because the sight of him made me uncomfortable. Now, I can forgive him." He took another sip of his coffee.</p><p>"What are you, Doc?" was asked. Law knew that Killer was going to ask him about what he had done. No human can put a person to sleep that fast.</p><p>"If I tell you, you can't tell anyone else, got it?" Killer nodded in agreement. "I'm what you humans call a wizard. I can do magick." He asked Killer for his hand which he, reluctantly, gave to him. "Do you have a weapon of any kind with you?" The masked man gave him a pocketknife. "Watch closely." He made a long cut going down the hand. Blood pooled in his palm. Concentrating his magick, Law was able to make the blood go back into the wound and close it up.</p><p>Taking his hand from Law, Killer looked it over. He was in awe of what he had just witnessed. "That's amazing. Are there more people like you?" Law shook his head.</p><p>"There are very few of us that use their magick for good. I'm the only one where I come from that knows how to heal wounds with magick," he explained. Law looked over at Kid. He was still sound asleep. "Don't even tell him. Most wizards and witches are in this world because they were exiled from the other world." He sighed, heavily. "I'm here because I ran away."</p><p>Killer chuckled. "And I thought you were a good kid." Law sent him a small glare. "Don't be upset. You give off an air that makes people calm down and relax. I can see why Kid likes you." Law thought back to what Hancock had said to him about his other ability.</p><p>"It's all about being a doctor. You're not supposed to scare your patients." A smile was placed on his lips. He didn't like to scare his patients. The doctor continued to drink his coffee. Killer was a lot calmer about knowing what he really was. He didn't have to worry about him telling anyone anything.</p><p>After a few hours, Law entered the room that held Kid again. Killer had fallen asleep and Kid seemed to be waking up now. "Good evening, Kid-ya. Are you feeling alright?" He made his voice low as to not wake Killer up.</p><p>Kid rubbed his eyes only to wince in pain when he noticed his chest. "It hurts a little," he responded. He was still a little out of it. KId turned to Law only for his eyes to grow wide. "Doc, how are you?"</p><p>"I'm doing fine." Law took a clipboard over to Kid. He started to check things off. "You seem to be better than when you entered the clinic." Kid still started at him. The bandages were still on Law's hands.</p><p>"Law, what happened Saturday night? Did I do something wrong?" He sounded like a confused and upset child. Law sighed. He had to tell Kid the truth. The only person he wouldn't tell was Luffy. He would attack him no matter what he said to him.</p><p>"We went drinking and met Ace-ya at the bar. He came in and drank with us." He had an expression that was like a parent scolding a child. "You decided to drive even though you were drunk enough to be swaying as bad as Ace-ya was." Kid's face turned red from embarrassment. "You didn't take me home but a little ways away." Law was quiet for a moment and looked Kid in the eyes before he said the next part. "You molested me and tried to rape me while I was asleep."</p><p>"I-I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Kid rubbed the back of his head. Law could tell that he was being sincere.</p><p>"You were drunk. I blame the alcohol. I hurt myself when walking home. I fell down because I was a little tipsy and scraped up my hand on the ground," he said. Law didn't tell the truth about that. He didn't want to worry him and make him feel even more guilty.</p><p>"Did you get hurt anywhere else?" Kid sounded hurt. He felt bad for doing what he did.</p><p>"No. My hands will be fine in a few days. Don't worry." Law looked back at the board. "You're free to go whenever. I can't believe that I needed to put more stitches in you. Come back in five days and I'll take them out." KId nodded and woke Killer up. They left the clinic. Kid said nothing when he left. The other doctors looked on in awe. That was new to them.</p><p>
  <strong>I told you all before that I'll have chapters where he hangs out with each character. Next is Luffy.  Just for everyone to be clear on things, Law will be the bottom of whatever couple that I choose. I like Law being the bottom. Just how I like him. I love that everyone is enjoying the story. I really appreciate the encouragement that you all give me. It makes me so happy. I hope you all have a beautiful day and I love you all. Tatty-bye!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Fun Facts:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>1. The Great Pyramid of Giza actually has eight sides, rather than four. All of the other pyramids have just four sides.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>2. English is not native to British isles. It was brought to Britain in the mid 5th to 7th Centuries by German, Danish, and Dutch settlers.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>3. When we're born, the only innate fears we have are the fear of falling, and the fear of loud sounds. All other fears are learned.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>4. In Korea, there is a breed of dog called a Sapsali which was originally thought to banish ghosts and evil spirits.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>P.S. - Just thought I'd share an experience I had today. I killed a snake for the first time. It was in my house and it was a small one. I killed it with a shovel. We knew there was a snake in the house but that wasn't the one. It's a smaller version of the one before. Even though it was posionous, I wasn't scared of it. I just screamed in shock and surprise when I saw it. Anyway, just thought I'd share that. </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Time WIth Luffy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Time With Luffy</strong>
</p><p>It was Saturday again. Law found himself sitting in the library of the house. He had found a book that could further his education in the world of medicine and being a doctor. The house was quiet and made him wonder where everybody else was.</p><p>"Torao! Where are you?!" The sound of Luffy's voice cut through the air and made him flinch. It came from nowhere and scared him.</p><p>"I'm in the library." Luffy, cautiously, opened the door. He knew better than to burst into the room. Bepo and Law had gotten onto him for doing that. They'd told him that the room was meant for peace and quiet, not loudness and rowdiness.</p><p>"Whatcha doin'?" Luffy laid down on the couch across from Law. He seemed bored.</p><p>"Reading about medicine. What're you studying in college?" He knew Luffy would get even more bored if he talked about the book. It was just how the man was. Law didn't mind it, though. That made Luffy who he was.</p><p>"Oh yeah. I never told you. I'm going to college to be a mechanic just like Kid. He helps me sometimes when I don't understand some things." Luffy played with his hair. Law noticed that Luffy's straw hat was on his chest.</p><p>"That's good," Law commented. He turned the page and went back to reading. Luffy didn't leave. It made Law a slight bit uncomfortable. "Is there something you wanted me for, Straw Hat-ya?"</p><p>"Not really. I just wanted to see if you want to go to the Fair tonight." Law looked at him, puzzled. <em>What's a Fair? Is it a place? What do you do there?</em> Luffy noticed the other's expression. "What's wrong?"</p><p>"Do you mind telling me with a 'Fair' is?" Luffy's jaw dropped open. It was an amusing face, in Law's eyes.</p><p>"A Fair's a place people go to have fun. It's Saturday night and they give you a bracelet that lets you ride any ride you want to for free*." Law listened with interest. He liked the sound of it.</p><p>"It does sound like fun. When should we go?" Luffy stuck his tongue out and had a thoughtful expression.</p><p>"We get the bracelets at 11 p.m. What time is it now?" Law looked down at his watch.</p><p>"It's about 8 now." He looked out the window at the darkness. It reminded him of the forest back home. It was a nice place to go at night. </p><p>The moonlight had looked beautiful shining off the blue-green leaves. Fairies and Pixies would dance in the light, their wings glowing like fireflies. The wind sounded like a soothing song as he whipped around the leave of the trees. The grass was always soft and comfortable to sleep on. But there was a small problem. There were werewolves that lived there. It wasn't a problem for him because he had made friends with them when he was very little. He had wandered off from home that day and they brought him back, safely.</p><p>"We can start heading there in two hours. For now, what do you want to do?" Luffy had brought him out of his thoughts. The guy was sitting up on the couch and had his legs pulled to his chest. He reminded Law of a child.</p><p>"We can go to the garden for a bit. Where is everyone else, by the way?" Law just realized that this was the first time he'd seen at least one of his housemates since breakfast. Law waited for Luffy to answered him.</p><p>"Robin went to work, Sanji's out with Nami, Franky's fixing Zoro's motorcycle, Zoro's in his room, sleeping, Usopp's in his workshop, and Chopper went out with a girl he met the other day," he replied. Luffy smiled. "She really likes him."</p><p>"Sounds like everyone's busy." Law set his book down. Standing up, he went over to Luffy and held out his hand. "I have some things that I planted in Bepo's garden. Let's go check on them." Luffy, excitedly, took his hand and walked with him.</p><p>The entire time they walked, Luffy's face was a bright red. Law didn't notice because his back was to him. Luffy was grateful for that. The walk to the garden was short. Getting to Law's little garden took some time, though.</p><p>Law knew it was his garden when he saw the glowing, blue roses. He let Luffy's hand go to check on the plants there. Luffy stood off to the side. He'd never seen a blue rose before, let alone a glowing blue rose. It was fascinating to him.</p><p>"Why's the rose glowing?" Luffy asked, walking up behind Law to watch him work.</p><p>"The moonlight is what makes the rose glow. It's a blue moonlight rose. It's very rare to come by." Law, softly, touched one of the flowers. "They're able to grow in any condition as long as you take care of them."</p><p>"When did you plant them?" Luffy went and touched one of the roses. He froze once he touched the rose. It was warm, despite the cold temperature outside around it.</p><p>"I planted them a few days after I got here. They grow pretty fast." Law noticed that Luffy was touching one of the flowers. He couldn't tell him how they, actually, grew so fast. His arm still hurt even though it'd been at least a month or so before.</p><p>"You're just like Bepo. He has such nice roses." Luffy stared at the roses. There was something that they reminded him of. He looked back at Law and stared into his eyes. In his eyes was the feeling of warmth. He knew that Law wasn't always polite but he had a good heart. Luffy had a feeling that something was off about him. He had a feeling that Law wasn't telling everyone what was going on with him.</p><p>A smile made its way onto Law's lips. "Bepo's always looked up to me as an older brother. He always wanted to be like me." He frowned a bit. "I'm glad he didn't become just like me." Luffy caught the last comment. Even though it was whispered, he still heard it.</p><p>For a little while, Law and Luffy watered the roses under the moonlight. It was a fun thing to do and Luffy got to touch the warm roses some more. They were different from Bepo's roses. The others were cool to the touch while Law's were warm.</p><p>"Would you look at the time? It's ten already," Law said, looking at his watch. Luffy walked up beside him.</p><p>"We should head over there." Law nodded and the two went back inside to change. They got a little wet while watering the plants.</p><p>Law put on a black, long-sleeve, pale blue pants with dots on them, and a sweater. It wasn't cold enough for a jacket yet, but it was for a sweater. It was the tan one that Nami had picked out for him. Law, also, picked up his hat to wear. He slipped on his boots as he walked past his bedroom door.</p><p>Luffy was waiting for him down by the door as he came down the stairs. "Ready? We have to walk." Law nodded and went out with him. It was a chilly night but Luffy stayed close to Law, making him warm.</p><p>Once they made it to the Fair, Luffy walked over to the booth. It was 11:23 by then so the bracelets were being sold. "I'd like two, please." The woman manning the booth smiled at them and told Luffy the price. He paid and stuck out his hand. Law did the same.</p><p>"Now, we can go on any ride." Luffy beamed up at him. Taking Law's hand in his, the younger man guided him around the area. They went on roller coasters, spinning rides, and many others.</p><p>"What's that called?" Law asked, pointing to the one that looked like a giant wheel. Luffy grinned.</p><p>"That's the Ferris Wheel. Do you want to ride it?" Law nodded. Luffy helped him maneuver around the grounds. There were a lot of people there that night.</p><p>Once they were inside one of the cars, Law watched out the window as they ascended into the air. "This is amazing. I've never ridden one of these before." Luffy thought the face that Law was making was adorable. He'd never seen him make that kind of look before.</p><p>Luffy moved to sit beside Law. "Sanji said that he'd taken a few girls in one of these before." Law knew what Luffy was talking about. When a man and woman were alone, things happened.</p><p>"You don't have to tell me. It's fine." Law felt a weight on his shoulder. "Are you alright, Straw Hat-ya?" He didn't look away from the sight of the lights and other things outside the window.</p><p>"It's cold," Luffy responded. Law didn't bother him and let him lay there. The heat from the smaller one was putting him to sleep.</p><p>Dozing off after a bi, Law felt Luffy move. He looked down, sleepily, at him, and saw the big, bright eyes staring back at him. "Straw Hat-ya?" He didn't expect what happened next. Luffy leaned up and pressed his lips into Law's in a gentle, sweet kiss. It was brief and unexpected. Luffy was smiling after. Law's foggy mind tried to register what had happened.</p><p>"We're fixing to go back down. You seem to be tired so we'll go home." Luffy seemed to brush off what he did. It was still stuck in Law's mind, though. It was a lot nicer than the one he had last weekend. The other one was forced and aggressive. Luffy's was gentle and sweet. His mind was jumbled from it.</p><p>Once they were back on the ground, Law's face was bright red. Luffy thought it was a nice sight. He couldn't help but be giddy. He'd made Law blush. It suited the older man.</p><p>"S-Straw H-Hat-ya?" They were walking home. Luffy was right beside Law, holding him up to keep him from falling to the ground. The time that they spend out together had exhausted him.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"What w-was th-that for?" Luffy grinned at him. Law couldn't see the other's face because his sight was going in and out of focus and that he was beside him.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Law could tell, even though the haze in his head, that Luffy was playing innocent with him.</p><p>"The k-kiss. Wh-What was th-that a-about?" It was cold and Luffy was warm. He leaned more into Luffy. "S-Sorry."</p><p>"S'okay. I kissed you because I wanted to*." Law's face turned redder than it already was. Luffy frowned when they came in view of the house. The blue sports car in front of it meant that his brothers were there.</p><p>"Does anyone know where Luffy is?" a voice asked. To Law, it was familiar but he couldn't place it.</p><p>"I'm right here," Luffy answered as they walked through the door. It was bright and made Law groan. The light was bothersome to his sleepy mind.</p><p>"Luffy! Law? What's wrong with him?" Law closed his eyes when Luffy stopped walking. He was thankful that they stopped because he was too tired to keep going.</p><p>"He's just tired. We went to the Fair. I guess that he wasn't ready for having as much fun as he did with me." The sound of Luffy's voice made Law smile just a little.</p><p>"S'okay, Straw Hat-ya. I had a... great... time." A hand found its way onto his forehead. He didn't look to see who it was and really didn't care.</p><p>"He has a fever. Luffy, he needs to get to bed." Arms wrapped around his back and under his knees. As he was lifted up, Luffy let him go. The kid made a sound of disappointment. "I'll take him to bed. He should rest for now.</p><p>With no further interruptions, Law was carried up the stairs and to his room. He was laid down on the bed. Someone removed his boots and hat. The person covered him up before staying there for a bit longer.</p><p>"You're such an important person in Luffy's life now. I can see why he likes you," the other said. He could hear the smile in the guy's voice. "You're slightly sick but I know you'll get better." A kiss was placed on his lips. Law's eyes were still closed and he just let them kiss him. He was too tired to tell them not to. "Goodnight, Law. Please, get better." With that, the other left law to fall into a peaceful slumber. <em>Tonight was one of the best nights I've had in a long time. I think I'm going to be okay, Dad. Hope you and Lami are okay too, Mom.</em></p><p>
  <strong>I hope y'all liked this chapter. I'll let you guess who put him to bed. I'll tell you at some point. I'm really like to read your comments. I try to reply to them if I can. But, please, let me know what you think of the story so far. Have a good day. I love you all so much. Tatty-bye!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Fun Facts:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>1. All the paint on the Eiffel Tower weighs the same as ten elephants. It gets repainted every seven years without closing to the public.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>2. A new FBI special agents and intelligence analysts are required to visit the United States Holocaust Memorial Musem.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>3. While dinosaurs roamed the earth, they lived on every continent including Antarctica.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>4. The blue whale's heart is the size of a VW Beetle and weighs up to 1,000 lbs (453 kg).</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>1st * - In the United States, you get the bracelets on certain days during the fair. You pay around $25 to get a piece of paper around your wrist that allows you to ride any ride you want. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>2nd * - That's sort of a reference to Junjo Romantica. When Misaki asked Akihiko (a.k.a. Usagi-san) about something, his only response from him was to slam his hand against the wall before saying "Because I want to." I laughed so hard when I saw that moment.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>P.S. - Yesterday, I got tipped $10 dollars by an older gentleman at work. He told me that I have a very sweet and friendly voice. To be honest, I think my voice is annoying and a little too high pitched. But, that's just me. </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Franky's Present and Law's Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Franky's Present and Law's Party</strong>
</p><p>The sun shone through the window of Law's bedroom. He opened his eyes to the sound downstairs. He turned to look at the clock for it to say 10:41 a.m. It wasn't too early. It was actually kind of late. His housemates were already up. Law groaned as he exited the bed. It was Sunday so he didn't feel like getting ready.</p><p>Walking down the stairs, Law could tell that something was different about today. Bepo was nowhere to be seen. It was odd. He walked into the dining room to see that it was empty. "Did I miss breakfast?" Law scratched his head. He couldn't hear the chattering anymore.</p><p>Walking around the room, Law was surprised and jumped when Franky busted into the room. "Yo, Law. Would you like to help me with something?" He was smiling down at the smaller man.</p><p>"Sure. What do you need help with? Where is everybody?" Law stared at the other man to see if he could figure out using his expressions.</p><p>"I don't know where everyone is. You'll need to get dressed, though. We're going out." Law nodded and went out of the room. Franky was acting normal. But that didn't answer his main question.<em> Where is everyone?</em></p><p>He got to his room and went to his dresser. Picking out a nice, brown, cotton shirt and black skinny jeans, he put on his boots, slipped on his coat, and grabbed his hat. Franky was still waiting downstairs for him. It was weird that Franky never really wore pants but he did wear a jacket.</p><p>"Are you ready to go?" Law nodded in reply. "SUPER!" With that, Law followed Franky to the garage. There was a large motorcycle sitting to the side. It was black with flames on the sides. It looked amazing.</p><p>"Is that yours?" </p><p>"Yeah. I made it myself. We have to go to the garage, though. I have something for you to do there."</p><p>"But aren't we already here?" The statement that Franky made confused Law. They were already standing in the garage.</p><p>"No. It's my shop. I fix cars and other vehicles. Kid and Luffy work there, too." Franky hopped on the bike and waited for Law to get on with him. Once he did, Law held onto Franky for dear like. "Don't let go or you'll fall off."</p><p>The engine started and they were off. The streets flew past in a blur of colours as he hugged Franky around the waist. It was kind of scary to be riding on a motorcycle. He'd never ridden one before and he was afraid of falling off.</p><p>At the garage, it took a minute for Law to realize they had stopped. At some point during the ride, he had closed his eyes and buried his face into Franky's back. "We're here, Law. You're okay now."</p><p>Opening his eyes, Law noticed that they were stopped and released his tight grip from around Franky. "Sorry. I've never ridden a motorcycle before."</p><p>"That's fine. Come with me." Law followed the large man inside. He was glad that the inside of the building was warm. Clanking could be heard from somewhere in the garage.</p><p>"Goddamn it. That's the second time that's happened today." Law knew who it was immediately.</p><p>"Kid. Don't go and break it. If you do, then you'll have to fix it yourself this time."</p><p>"I know. I know. It just doesn't want to work right." Kid sounded as if he was both concentrating and pissed off. "FUCK!" A dripping sound could be heard throughout the room.</p><p>"What happened, Kid?" Franky sounded worried. He led Law toward the sound of more clanking.</p><p>When the two came up to the redhead, they noticed that there was blood on the floor. Kid was underneath a muscle car. "Nothing much. I just cut my hand open."</p><p>Immediately, Law went on a search for a med-kit. It wasn't hard to find and when he walked back over to Franky. "Ask him to stick his injured hand out, please," Law whispered. Franky nodded.</p><p>"Hey, Kid. Stick your hurt hand out for a moment."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Just do it. Don't be difficult." Grumbling, Kid did as he was told and held his hand out. Law crouched down and opened the kit. He pulled out antiseptic and poured it on some gauze. He rubbed it across Kid's hand. He used his powers to keep Kid from feeling it.</p><p>"What're you doing?"</p><p>"Someone's tending to that cut of yours," Franky informed him. Law just continued to clean and dress the wound. Once he was finished, he stood back up and went to replace the kit.</p><p>"Wow. This reminds me of the Doc. He ties his knots just like this." Law stayed back in case Kid decided to peek out from under the car. "Thanks." Franky found him by the office.</p><p>Leading Law to a smaller room, Franky covered his eyes halfway there. "Can I see now, Franky-ya?" There was a gruff laugh as an answer.</p><p>"Surprise!" When Franky removed his hands, Law stood there in awe. There was a motorcycle in the middle of the room. It was metallic silver with 'DEATH' on the side of it in black. His symbol was right next to it in a maroon colour. "Happy Birthday, Law!"</p><p>He had completely forgotten that today was his birthday. "I... I don't know what to say. This is really nice of you."</p><p>"I've been working on it since you got here. Bepo told everyone when your birthday was a few days ago." Franky got a chair out for Law to sit in. "I got finished with it Friday and decided to give it to you as a birthday present."</p><p>"Thank you." Tears welled up in his eyes. "I can't thank you enough. I can't believe you did this for me."</p><p>"What're friends for?" Franky put his thumb to his chin. "Actually, you're more like family." Law's smile was wide and genuine. "The thing I need you to do is test drive it."</p><p>"R-Right now?" Franky nodded.</p><p>"I need to see if anything needs to be fixed." Law nodded before Franky helped him move it to the front.</p><p>Giving the keys to Law, Franky stood back as Law mounted it. The seat was extremely comfortable. He cranked it up and let the sound of the motor hit his ears. The bike itself had two exhaust pipes and had a blue glow underneath it.</p><p>"Go ahead." Franky urged him to drive it. "It's just like riding a bicycle." Law nodded and started to drive Franky was right. It did feel like riding a bike.</p><p>"This is fun! I love this!" Law shouted over the sound of the motor. He didn't even notice that Kid had joined Franky in watching him.</p><p>Once he came to a stop, Law, finally, noticed that Kid was there. The man was grinning at him. "Hello, Kid-ya."</p><p>"Hey, Doc. Happy Birthday." Law's jaw dropped. Even Kid knew. "Franky told me yesterday." He produced a small box with a black bow on it. "Here. Killer wanted you to have this."</p><p>Law, cautiously, took the box. It was white and black. The box itself was maybe fit for a small toy or a ring. Opening it up, Law was in utter shock. It was two dog tags. Engraved on one dog tag was 'Doctor'. On the other was Law's name.</p><p>"Killer said that it'd be a good gift since you're a guy and all." Kid scratched the back of his head with his good hand.</p><p>"Thank you. Tell Killer-ya thank you as well." Law looked down at Kid's hand. "Keep that cut clean and change the bandages every day." Kid glanced down at his hand.</p><p>"Sure, Doc." He went to turn around but stopped halfway. "Were you the one to fix it up?" Law nodded before placing the dog tags around his neck. They were cold but made him happy.</p><p>Franky pulled out his phone to check something. "We've got to get back to the house." He was smiling.</p><p>"Why?" Law was a little suspicious about what was going to happen.</p><p>"You'll see. It's a surprise." Law huffed as he went back over to his bike. "Kid, I need the keys to the pick-up." With a few jingles, Kid tossed the keys to him. "Thanks."</p><p>Law and Franky put his bike in the back along with Franky's. They sat side-by-side while Law sat up front with the other. The ride was filled with jokes and laughs.</p><p>Back at the house, Franky left Law to walk through the door by himself. The lights were out in the entranceway. It made him feel uncomfortable. The darkness reminded him of the times he was alone in the dark.</p><p>Quickly, a light was flipped on and blinded him for a moment. "SURPRISE!" The exclaimed made him almost fall over. He wasn't expecting that.</p><p>Looking around the room, there was a banner that said 'Happy Birthday'. The occupants of the house were standing in a line with big smiles on their faces. Law felt a warm feeling in his chest.</p><p>"Happy Birthday, Law," was said in unison. Law smiled and his face flushed.</p><p>"Th-This wasn't n-necessary," he said, rubbing the back of his head. His hand hat had fallen to the side from the sudden shock.</p><p>"I wanted you to have a good time this year," Bepo said. He remembered Law's last birthday. It was horrible. It had only been him, Shachi, and Penguin. Law hadn't been in the mood for fun and sulked around. It was devastating.</p><p>"We all got you a present," Zoro spoke up. Everyone produced a prest from behind his or her backs. Each one looked different. Some were big and others were small.</p><p>"I made a cake for you, too." Sanji puffed out his chest. He was super happy about what he did. No one had ever made Law a cake before.</p><p>Law blushed. This was all great but a little too much, in his opinion. "Th-Thank you." The presents were placed next to him as he sat down on the floor.</p><p>Opening each present was fun all by itself. Nami had gotten him another sweater. This one looked like a school sweater and had his symbol on the right breast. He'd already gotten his present from Franky. Luffy got him a box of rice balls. Sanji smacked the back of his head. Sanji had gotten him a drinking glass. It was personalized with his initials. Zoro had gotten him a nodachi. He told him it was special. Robin got him a compass. "You never know when you'll need it." Bepo got him a new phone. The other one was a problem now. He had told Shachi and Penguin his new number already. Chopper had gotten him a set of scalpels.</p><p>There was a light blush on his face. He couldn't believe what was going on. "Thank you all. I love all the presents." A smile was present on his face.</p><p>"No need to thank us. We did this because we wanted to." Luffy had a big smile on his face.</p><p>After having cake and having more fun, Law was sitting in the garden. He had some alcohol and was slightly drunk. He was smiling. The sun was going down by that time. Law didn't realize someone had sat next to him at first.</p><p>"Are you having fun, Law?" The voice made him look up to Franky. He had a mug in his hand. The taller man looked content and not even close to being drunk.</p><p>"Uh-huh. Most funIvehad in a while." His words were slightly jumbled. He still could tell what was going on, though.</p><p>Franky laughed. "I see you're halfway there to being out of it." He put an arm around Law. "You really are a good person." He took another swig from his mug. "I hope that you can stay here forever." Law looked up at him.</p><p>What Law wasn't expecting was for Franky to bend down and kiss his cheek. Law stuttered for a moment. "W-Wh-What was th-thatfor?" </p><p>"It was a present from me. I really like you." Law thanked him before excusing himself after that. He needed to talk to Shachi and Penguin with his new phone.</p><p>In his room, Law called them. "Hello?" Penguin was the one who answered him.</p><p>"Hey. How are you guys?" Law knew he sounded drunk. It was his birthday, damnit.</p><p>"Happy Birthday!" Shachi's voice could be heard from wherever he was.</p><p>"Happy Birthday, Law. We're fine. Baby 5, finally, left us because we wouldn't give up where you are." He was quiet for a moment. "She did torture us for a bit."</p><p>Law's face was one of confusion. "How?" His brain was not all there.<br/>"She did strip-teases amongst other things. She's gross." You could hear the disgust in his voice. "You seem to be having a good time."</p><p>"Yeah. Ma housemates threw a party for me," he said. Law laid down on the bed. "So, whatcha doin'?" He didn't sound right.</p><p>"Nothing much. Shachi still doesn't have his phone back so we bought him a new one. Bepo sent it through." He gave Law the new number. Law struggled to write it down correctly.</p><p>"Thanks." They talked about many things and some things were about Law's housemates. He didn't mind telling the two about them. He wasn't worried about anything. Law yawned. "I want some sleep, so I'll call you later." Penguin and Shachi said their goodbyes and hung up.</p><p>With nothing better to do, Law was able to go to sleep when his old phone rang. He answered it with it still fixed to where you couldn't see him from the other side. He talked for a bit but got bored and hung up. He, slowly, nodded off to sleep.</p><p>...</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>There was a bit, red dog that stood in front of Law. Its fur was like fire and blood. It watched him with bright yellow eyes. "Child, who are you?" the wolf questioned him. </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Sitting in his backyard, Law stayed sitting on his swing. "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." He wasn't swinging anymore and just stared at the wolf. </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"You're a good kid. I still would like to know your name, please." The wolf came closer and stopped right in front of him. </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"My name's Law." He was quiet for a moment, just staring at him. "I gave you mine so you have to give me yours." The wolf chuckled. </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"My name is Kid. I can only give you that." Kid sniffed the air. "You're the child of one of them?" The wolf didn't sound angry. He sounded more on the lines of surprise. </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Law cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean? A wizard?" </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Yes and no. What you are is special then." Law still didn't understand what he was talking about. </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"What do you mean? Please, tell me." Law got off the swing and stood in front of Kid. He wanted to know so badly. </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Kid bared his teeth in a smile. "You're a fairy and wizard mix. A fine person indeed." Law's eyes grew large. He never knew. Neither of his parents told him that. "Do you have any parents?" </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Law's face dropped its cheeriness. "Just my dad." Kid lowered his ears in sadness. </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"I'm sorry," he apologized. Law's dad walked out of the house. </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Law, its time for..." He went quiet when he saw the wolf. He wasn't afraid nor angry that he was there. "Hello, Kid. It's been a long time." </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Trafalgar?" Kid looked from Law to his father. "I didn't know you had a son." Kid's shock made his dad laugh. </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Yes. A good one at that." He looked down at Law and then back to Kid. "What brings you here?" </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Just scouting. I saw him." Kid just smiled. "He looks almost like you did when you were little." His dad just laughed at that. </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Yes." Kid and he talked for hours until the sun went dark. It was a good time. </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>A few nights later, Kid came to their house, wounded. He needed a place to stay and Law's father said that it was okay to stay with them. The next day, Law was shocked when he found a boy on the floor. </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"What are you?" Law asked him. Kid told him that he was a werewolf. Law's father made a portal to the human world and told Kid that he would be safe there. Before he left, Law's dad erased his memories and gave him everything he needed.  </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>That was the last time he saw him. "But I don't want him to go," he cried out to his dad.</strong> </em>
</p><p>...</p><p>Law awoke to someone hugging him and rocking back and forth. They were, also, humming. He could tell that it was Robin.</p><p>"Nico-ya? Is everything alright?" He didn't want to scare her so he kept his voice low.</p><p>"I would ask you the same thing. You were screaming for someone not to leave. You were in hysterics when I came in," she informed him as she let him go. He scooted a few inches away from her.</p><p>"Yeah. It was just a dream." He could only remember blood and fiery red fur, his dad, and a familiar voice. "What time is it? How long have you been here?"</p><p>"It's about 7:23. I've been here since 5:55." Robin didn't seem bothered by it, though. Law still felt bad.</p><p>"Sorry. I didn't mean to bother anyone." Law looked down at the floor.</p><p>"It's alright, dear. You don't need to worry. You're family here so you're fine." She moved to get up. "Breakfast is ready when you are."</p><p>Law nodded and got dressed as soon as she left. He met everyone downstairs in the dining room. Zoro looked to be handling a hangover along with Franky. Everyone else seemed to be fine.</p><p>They ate with the usual chatter and Law joined in at times. Everyone was surprised that he didn't have a hangover. Alcohol never had that effect on him. Law couldn't get the image of the red fur out of his mind. It looked awfully familiar. He brushed it off and continued his morning routine.</p><p>...</p><p>Doflamingo was pissed. Law had never answered the phone since he last talked to him. He didn't understand. The phone was supposed to be answered. Rosinante stayed next to it for hours every day. it was depressing to watch.</p><p>"Rosinante, something isn't right. What do you think's going on?" He thought of Law's friends. Neither of them ever gave up Law's location or even how to get to him. It was very frustrating.</p><p>"I don't know. He's supposed to answer when it rings, right?" Doflamingo nodded. That was how it went.</p><p>"I think I'll have to go talk to those two again. They seem to know what's going on." Rosinante suddenly gasped. "What?"</p><p>"Today's his birthday." Doflamingo perked up at that. Rosinante tried the phone again. He was surprised when it was answered.</p><p>"Hello?" His voice sounded a bit slurred. As if he had been drinking.</p><p>"Law? Is that you?" Rosinante was extremely happy.</p><p>"Yeah. May I askwhose speakin'?" Law sounded a little different.</p><p>Rosinante was as giddy as a schoolgirl over her crush. "I'm Rosinante. Happy Birthday." Doflamingo noticed that he still couldn't see his face.</p><p>"Thanks. I've been told that a lot today." There was a shuffle from the other side and then it went quiet.</p><p>Doflamingo got an idea. "Law, could you tell us where you are right now?" This seemed to be the wrong thing to do.</p><p>"No. I know who you are and I won't tell you shit." He sounded angry.<br/>"How about me? I haven't done anything to you." Rosinante got a glare from Doflamingo. <em>How dare he do that.</em></p><p>"I'm good. He's there with you." A yawn was heard. "I'm fixin' togoto bed." Before Rosinante could say anything else to him, there was a click and the line went dead.</p><p>"Well, thanks." Rosinante was angry with his brother now. "If you wouldn't have said anything, I could've gotten him to tell me where he was."</p><p>"Whatever. I'm going to bed. Plus, he sounded drunk." Doflamingo was almost out of the room when Rosinante spoke again.</p><p>"That was even better. He wouldn't have remembered telling us where he was. But you had to say something. He didn't remember me and was talking to me." Rosinante was really upset so Doflamingo left. He knew better than to stay in the room with him.</p><p>
  <strong>I hope you all like this chapter. I thought it'd be a nice addition to the story. By the way, Law's over a hundred years old in the human world. He was celebrating his 127th birthday. His housemates were told that he was only turning 27. He hung out with Franky this time. Next is Robin. That only leaves Zoro, Chopper, and Sanji. Brook will show up soon. Law doesn't remember Kid and Kid doesn't remember Law. I thought it'd also be a good addition to the story. Please, tell me how I did. Have a good day and I love you all. Tatty-bye! </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Fun Facts: </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>1. Before finally being accepted, J.K. Rowling's original Harry Potter pitch was rejected by 12 publishers. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>2. The Japanese term for a Shotgun Wedding is "Dekichatta kekkon", which literally translates to "oops-we-did-it-marriage". </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>3. Garlic is known to attract leeches. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>4. In 1992, a shipping crate containing 28,000 rubber duckies fell overboard. They washed up around the world for the next 20 years. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>P.S. - The leech thing reminded him of the leech lake from A Series of Unfortunate Events. Not the series. The move with Jim Carry. I just remember that. If you haven't seen it, I highly recommend you watch it. You don't have to if you don't want to. I just like it. </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Robin's Work</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Robin's Work</strong>
</p><p>On his way to the clinic, Law told Chopper about his present that Franky got him the day before. "That's good. Now, you don't have to walk everywhere. It would also get you to the other side of town fast." Chopper was showing him the good side of having a motorcycle.</p><p>"Yeah. I really do like it." A smile was on his face as he talked. "I could give you a ride sometimes."</p><p>"N-N-No th-that's f-fine!" Chopper exclaimed, furiously shaking his head and hands. Law laughed at his reaction.</p><p>"Why? Do motorcycles scare you?" Chopper lowered his head. That made Law turn his amusement to trying to make him feel better. "It's okay if they do. I understand." They continued to walk. It was filled with more talking and joking.</p><p>Once they entered the clinic, Law was, immediately, called in for surgery. It was about a man who needed some dead tissue removed from his leg before his entire leg needed to be removed completely.</p><p>After a few hours, Law exited the operation room with a smile. The wife of the man had shown up and was waiting int he waiting room. She ran up to him when she saw him. "Is he going to be okay? Can I see him?"</p><p>"Ma'am, he'll be just fine. He has to stay here for about two and a half weeks before he can go home, though. He'll have to be monitored throughout his stay in case it starts happening again." The woman grabbed onto his hands and thanked him. Both the wife and husband were in their late fifties, early sixties. It was sad to see the woman so distressed. "I'll put him in a room. You'll be able to visit with him at any time." Tears streamed down her face as she thanked him once again.<br/>After the man was placed in the room, Law left the woman so she could spend time with him. The lady was nice and he felt bad for the man. It was a sad sight to see the dead tissue covering half of his leg. It'd been saved but he'd have to learn to walk again on that leg.</p><p>It wasn't long until it was time to head home. Law sighed. Today was kind of slow. Not many people came in with problems. It was mostly check-ups. The people that did come in had only minor injuries, except the man.</p><p>On their walk home, Chopper talked to him. "You have a few days off, you know?" Law looked down, confused.</p><p>"I just got back to work. Why more days off?" He didn't understand. Law was doing his job right, right?</p><p>"Don't think that we're trying to push you aside. You're a great doctor and a fantastic surgeon, but you've been looking more and more deflated lately." Chopper glanced up at him. "We're giving you days off because we'd like you to get more rest and regain your energy." Law felt a tug at his heart. His co-workers cared for him. This was different.</p><p>"Fine. I accept. Don't want to worry everyone." They entered the house and Law went to his room. He saw himself in the mirror and cringed. The dark circles were darker, his skin was pale from his normal tan colour, and his eyes looked dull. He did need to get some of his energy back.</p><p>A knock at his door startled him out of his thoughts. "Come in." He moved away from the mirror to see who needed him.</p><p>Robin walked in with a smile. "Good evening, Law. Are you feeling better than this morning?" Law shrugged. He, actually, didn't know how he felt. "I wanted to ask if you'd like to join me tomorrow on a trip to inspect a wall? Chopper told me that you're off for a few days and I thought you could use a day away from here."</p><p>Law's brow furrowed in thought. It would be nice to get away and see what Robin did for a living. "I don't see the harm in it." He smiled. "Sure."</p><p>"I'll see you at dinner. We're having pork buns." She saw the look of distaste on his face. "For you, I believe that Sanji has prepared soup instead." The look disappeared and his stomach growled.</p><p>"That sounds more appealing." Law smiled as Robin left. It was nice of her to offer him some time away. It felt as if there was something going on between some of the others. Luffy, Sanji, and Zoro were fighting more often while the girls were having a war all of their own.</p><p>Law decided to take a quick shower before going to join the others. He got some nightclothes and went to the bathroom. Entering the shower, Law let the water flow over him. His tattoos glowed. Another thing he had found out about his markings was that the water that passed over them could be used as tonics for the sick.</p><p>He had found that out when Luffy was running a fever a week before. Law had run some water over his hands while filling up a cup of water for him. The droplets from his hands had fallen into the cup, which made it a golden colour. Luffy had drunk it and within a few hours, the kid was up and about as if nothing had happened.</p><p>Taking a short shower, Law was able to get to the dining room within twenty minutes. A bowl of soup was set in his spot. Sanji was in his seat next to him. A broad smile was on his face once he saw Law.</p><p>"Hey. There's more soup in the pot if you want more," he said, gesturing to the pot between him and Zoro. "I gave you some since everyone else is already eating." Law looked around and saw Luffy stuffing his face with as many pork buns as he could.</p><p>Sitting down, Law started to eat his food. "Thank you, Sanji-ya. It's a really nice thing of you to do for me." A laugh was the blonde's response.</p><p>"I'd do anything to make you feel comfortable." There was silence from the two for a moment. "Why do you dislike bread?" This made Law tense up with confusion.</p><p>"Come to think about it, I don't really know. I just don't." Taking a spoonful of soup, Law contemplated why he didn't like bread nor umeboshi. He had started to dislike them after he lost his parents.</p><p>"Huh. I guess that's enough of a reason." Sanji took a bite of his pork bun. "Well, there are many things that I can make tha don't include bread."</p><p>"I, also, don't like umeboshi. The taste of it is too sour." Law continued to eat. This was more talking than he was used to at the table. It was nice to discuss his preferences of foods to the chef.</p><p>"Well, if you want anything particular in the future, you can always come to me and I'll make it for you." Law nodded. Bepo entered the room looking worse for wear.</p><p>"Good evening, Law. I have to talk to you after dinner." Law agreed to meet him in the library after dinner. Something was on the man's mind that he needed to tell Law. There was a feeling that it wasn't anything good.</p><p>After dinner, Law and Bepo entered the library together. Bepo had told everyone not to enter the room because it was a private matter. The feeling was still there and Law didn't like it at all.</p><p>"What's wrong, Bepo? Is there a problem?" Law leaned on the wall next to the door.</p><p>"It seems that the Princes are trying even harder in their search for you. They've been reaching out to anyone in all dimensions. The good thing is that there's nobody here that's working with them." Law let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "The only people that are in this dimension are the ones that you, your father, or I've helped. I don't think that they'll find you anytime soon."</p><p>"Did Penguin tell you this? Or was is Shachi?" The white-haired man shook his head at both questions.</p><p>"Jean Bart told me. The word's been spread around the Kingdom and other places to look out for you." Law cursed under his breath at the information. "The good thing is that they don't know what you look like. You've been keeping that part to yourself."</p><p>"Thanks for the information and heads up. I'll be on the look out in case they do, somehow, find some way to get here." With that, Law left and went to bed. He would be traveling with Robin the next day to where she needed to go.</p><p>...</p><p>Robin shaking him awoke Law the next morning. She had a bright smile on her face. "We'll be leaving in twenty minutes. We have to get to the site before the sun's high in the sky."</p><p>"Okay. I'll be down in a minute." Robin left the room while Law rolled off the bed. He was on his feet in seconds and decided to pick out his clothes for the day.</p><p>Taking a quick shower, Law met Robin downstairs. She had two boxes with her. "They're our lunches. We probably won't be able to get back to town for lunch."</p><p>"That's fine. Sanji-ya's food is great. What did he make?" Robin smiled and proceeded to walk out of the house. Law followed right behind her.</p><p>"He made us salads. They'll keep us energized and healthy. He, also, packed us a dessert. He didn't tell me what it was, though." She laughed at the thought. "Must be a surprise."</p><p>"It's always like him to give us a surprise," Law commented as he took his box from her. She led them to a purple sports car. It shone in the morning sun. He stared at it in awe.</p><p>"You have a beautiful car, Nico-ya."</p><p>"Yes. Franky was the one that put it together." They entered the car. "He took an old version and fixed it up. He painted it purple and gave it to me as a present." Robin sounded so happy. "I've taken great care of my present."</p><p>"I think he'd be happy to know." The car started and they were on their way. "May I ask where we're heading?"</p><p>"There's an abandoned town near this one. It has many old ruins that were fixed up years ago but were later abandoned again for unknown reasons." They came to an isolated road just outside of the town. "I've been trying to read the markings that are on the ruins. Many architects have left the site, most screaming and running in fear."</p><p>Law didn't understand. <em>What would make humans so terrified to stay in a place?</em> The thought of the beings in his world made him realize that humans would be afraid of them. "Do you know the reason that they've left so hurriedly and in a panic?"</p><p>"I've been told that they continue to see a ghost there. He's dressed int he time period of the eighteen hundreds." A roll of her eyes made Law think that she didn't believe them.</p><p>"Do you believe them? About the ghost, I mean."</p><p>"Not really. I've never seen it while working at the sight but doesn't mean I won't. I've only worked on the site about three times." The sight of building in the distance made Law tense up. He had met many ghosts but didn't believe that they were in the human world.</p><p>"If you do meet this ghost, what would you do?" Law was curious about how the woman would approach the situation if it ever occurred.</p><p>"For me, as long as he or she doesn't interfere with my work, they're welcome to stay." Law could feel that what she said wasn't all that true. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.</p><p>"I think that you could handle that situation just fine." He poured some magick into her to calm her down. He might not be from her world, but he's a doctor and knows how to comfort others.</p><p>"Thank you for your kindness." Robin turned to him with a smile. They entered the deserted town. Law could tell that there was a ghost there. It wasn't hard to tell. He could feel their aura. It wasn't a malicious one so he didn't worry about it. It was actually kind of friendly.</p><p><em>I won't tell her. No need for her to get riled up about it.</em> Robin parked the car next to an old barbershop. She motioned for him to exited the car with her. They walked for a bit until they came across a building. It was pretty old and had weather damage. It was an old home. It had about ten rooms.</p><p>"Here we are. In the basement of this building is a room that's covered in runes." Law followed her into the decaying building. It smelled of mold and dust. He liked the smell. Reminded him of the library back at the Kingdom.</p><p>Robin led him down some rickety stairs to the basement. She produced a lantern and lit it. Once there was light, Law could see all the markings on the walls. He gasped at the sight of them. He knew these markings. They were all over his house back home.</p><p>"Is something wrong?" Law shook his head. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.</p><p>"Not to sound weird but I know these symbols." He went up to the wall and placed his hands on it. He could feel the carvings that were made there. It was amazing that humans had something like this here.</p><p>"You know them? Could you tell me what they are?" Robin pulled out a pen and notepad.</p><p>Without looking at Robin, Law told her what they were. "They're used for protection. Some of these symbols are used to contain things while others make sure that the person, being, building, or place is protected from harm. As long as these marks are here, nothing will happen to the thing being protected." He ran his hand along the wall. Most of the symbols on the wall were on his house walls. They had been there before he was born.</p><p>"Could you tell me what each symbol means?" Law stopped running his fingers over the engravings. The presence of the ghost was in the room with them.</p><p>Turning to look in the direction of the aura, Law could see the tall skeleton man. He wasn't see-through like a spirit should be. He was solid and looked to be studying the both of them. His clothes looked fancy and old fashioned. The man dressed like the eighteen hundreds from the pictures he had seen. The clothes were a little flashy in colour, though.</p><p>"We have a guest, Nico-ya." Law didn't want her to be afraid so he walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. He looked the skeleton in the eyes, or eye sockets. "Good day, sir. May I ask why you're here?"</p><p>Robin turned to see whom Law was talking to and gasped. The skeleton tilted his head and continued to study them. "You two are different from the people who normally come here."</p><p>"Yes. You still haven't answered my question, though." The skeleton started to laugh.</p><p>"Yohoho! My apologies. I was just seeing who was here. My name's Brook. I see that you have found something of interest." He walked up to the wall and placed a hand on it. "I knew there was something about this room that wasn't normal."</p><p>"What are you?" Robin, finally, found her voice. She didn't sound scared but more on the lines of fascinated.</p><p>"When the other people leave, they call me a ghost but I can't go through objects nor disappear into thin air like they do." Brook let out a breath. "I didn't understand why people run from me. The people that were here look different from the ones I remember. I found a mirror and looked into it." He sounded fascinated by his own story. "And I didn't find myself looking back at me. I found a skeleton looking back at me instead of myself."</p><p>"How long have you been here, Brook-ya?" Law wanted to see if the thought he had in his mind was true.</p><p>"I... I don't remember. But I do remember this room. I was put in here for safety. My family was having a problem and thought I'd be safe in here. They said that they'd come back for me after everything settled down." He took a shaky breath. "They never came back."</p><p>Robin stepped toward him. "There was a time in this town that the whole town was slaughtered. They never found a living person but they did find a locked door that they couldn't open."</p><p>Law was the one to gasp at that. A whole town slaughtered. That included families. The thought of his own family made him almost cry. His father had been slaughtered while his mother and sister died, slowly, of something that his father couldn't fix,</p><p>"Young man, I can tell that something's wrong," Brook said as he turned to him. "You're remembered horrible things that have happened to you in the past." A smile made its way to his face. "What's past is past. You cannot change it. It's better to move on than to dwell on things of the past. I've done that for too long and I've wandered this place thinking about it." Law looked at him with shock. "You should be happy with what you have now than to think about what you can't have anymore." </p><p>"I know. It haunts me, though." His eyes stayed on the other. Brook moved to stand beside the two. He placed a hand on Law's head.</p><p>"Everything will be fine. If you don't mind, I'd also like to know what each marking means along with Miss. Robin." He looked thoughtful. "I didn't catch your name."</p><p>"My name's Law and yes, I'll tell you what they mean." Law left Robin in favor of the wall. He placed his hand on one that looked like a flower with a swirl around it. "This symbol means to protect a being or person. The one who carved this symbol chooses how long that person or being will be protected."</p><p>Moving to a symbol next to it. It looked like a wolf. "The wolf means that you will have a protector in the form of a wolf. It will make sure that you won't be harmed by physical forces."</p><p>The next symbol was one of a halo. It meant that the person is not to die while they were inside the protected area. "That would explain why Brook-ya is still alive even though he's a skeleton." Law searched the wall for a certain symbol. "Huh. The symbol isn't here. That's strange."</p><p>"What do you mean? Is there a symbol that should be there?" Robin stopped her writing to ask the question. Law's confusion made her question what was wrong.</p><p>"They made the symbol to keep the one protected alive, but the one that keeps the body intact isn't here. It would be in the shape of a swirl." He checked the wall over once more.</p><p>"Then that would explain me being a skeleton. I was scared when my body started to decay. The smell was horrible and made me vomit all the time." Brook sounded as if he was disturbed at the information.</p><p>He went through a few more symbols before Robin told them that they were going to eat lunch. Law hadn't realized that they had been in the basement for a couple of hours.</p><p>Brook followed them to the car to fetch their lunches. The salad was tasty and Law was extremely happy to find out the dessert. It was a slice of strawberry shortcake. It tasted divine. Law looked up at Brook to see him watching them eat.</p><p>"Would you like a bite?" He held up his fork for Brook.</p><p>"I'd love a bite." Brook ate it. What interested Law was that it didn't go through him like a regular skeleton. "That was delicious."</p><p>"You can actually eat?" Robin asked. She had watched the scene.</p><p>"Yes. It shocked me as much as you. I thought it'd just go right through me." Brook sounded as though he was proud of it.</p><p>After lunch, Law explained more of the symbols and Robin wrote them down. The sun was going down by the time he was done. Robin seemed to be satisfied with what she had down.</p><p>"I'd love to meet you again, Brook-ya." Law smiled as he shook Brook's hand. It felt weird to touch the hand of a skeleton. It was even weirder to know that Brook was warm.</p><p>"Same goes for you, Law-san." He turned to Robin. "And you, Miss Robin." Robin nodded with a smile. She had gotten used to Brook after a while.</p><p>"Have a good night, Brook." Robin and Law entered the car after waving goodbye to Brook.</p><p>On the way home, Law and Robin talked about what had happened that day. It was fun and a little bit strange. Overall, the two had a great day. They didn't tell the others while they ate dinner. When everyone was finished, Robin pulled him aside.</p><p>"Thank you for going with me today. It was fun," she said. Robin kissed him on the cheek afterward. "Have a good night, Law-kun." Law blushed as she walked away but shook his head a moment later.</p><p>Law retired to his room and called Penguin. He told them about his day and they were surprised to know about Brook. It was amazing to meet a living skeleton. They had always wanted to go on adventures and see new things.</p><p>"Sounds like you had a great day with... Robin?" Penguin tried to remember her name.</p><p>"Yes. Nico-ya took me to see a building. It's amazing that the human world has things like this. How is everything there?" He was still unsure if they were safe or not.</p><p>"Everything's fine. We haven't had any problems with the Princes in a while, so that's good. Just glad to know that you're okay." Shachi was yelling in the background about having too much to do.</p><p>"What's he yelling about?" Law asked. Penguin sighed on the other side.</p><p>"He has to wash the dishes, dust your shelves, and make sure all of your things are in order. I have to take care of your garden in the back. It's doing well by the way."</p><p>"That's good. I'm ready for bed, so I'll talk to you two tomorrow." They both ended the call and Law crawled under his blankets. Today was an eventful day. He went to sleep, having peaceful dreams for once.</p><p>
  <strong>I don't know if I did well or not with this chapter. I'll let you all be the judge of that. I really like that you all are so supportive of this story and that you really like it. Have a wonderful day and I love you. And please, tell me who you want Law to be paired with. Tatty-bye!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Fun Facts:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>1. There is a company in Japan that has schools that teach you how to be funny. The first one opened in 1982. About 1,000 students take the course each year.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>2. Aeroflot Flight 593 crashed because the pilot let his kids fly the plane, who unknowingly disengaged the autopilot function. The crash killed everyone on board.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>3. It takes Uranus 84 years to orbit the Sun once.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>4. A 26 sided shape is known as a rhombicuboctahedron.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Waiting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Waiting</strong>
</p><p>At breakfast, Law was able to figure out a few things about Sanji. One was that not only was he a cook but he'd also learned to fight. "It's in case some customers misbehave." Another was that he always wore a suit to work. It made Law question why a chef would wear something so nice when working around food. It could get stained.</p><p>While Law was eating, he could feel Sanji staring at him. It made him a bit uncomfortable. "How may I help you today, Sanji-ya?" The staring continued for a moment longer than it should've. It wasn't something he was used to. Yet.</p><p>"I was wondering if you'd like to come to work with me today? You haven't been to the Baratie since you've been here." A breath was released and Law just continued to eat. The thought of being around food all day made Law a little uneasy.</p><p>"What will I do while I'm there?" Sanji blew out some more smoke and just chuckled.</p><p>"We're low on waiters today. You could help take orders and take food to the tables." Law paled at that. He'd never waited for people before. Sanji caught onto what the problem was, quickly. "Nami-san will be there for a bit. She can help you."</p><p>"What am I helping with?" Nami stopped eating to look in the direction of Law and Sanji. She looked upset for just a moment.</p><p>"Will you, please, help teach Law to wait tables, Nami-swan?" The girl brightened up and smiled.</p><p>"Sure! I'll help. But I get paid extra for teaching him." Sanji let out an exasperated sigh. Law already knew about Nami's want and love for money. For him, he'd never experienced her greed for money.</p><p>"Fine. I'll pay you out of my paycheck." The blonde turned back to Law. "I don't know how Zeff will react, though." A slight grimace was on his face. "Zeff's the owner of the Baratie."</p><p>"What kind of person is he?" That question earned him looks from around the table. <em>It seems that everyone knows him. Is he really that bad of a person?</em></p><p>"He's a grumpy, old coot. Zeff doesn't like people to be rude or to break things in his restaurant," Sanji said. He frowned. "I've broken many tables and chairs because of customers."</p><p>After breakfast, Sanji and Law headed out with Nami following in suit. "You know that I can only help him for about thirty minutes, right? I have class at eight-thirty this morning." Sanji nodded.</p><p>"Yeah. I know. Just show him the basics and it should be alright." Law looked between the two. They seemed to have a mutual understanding of trying to help him. <em>Waiting can't be that hard, right? I've hosted before. It can't be that different, can it?</em></p><p>The restaurant looked like a fish. For some reason, it fit. There weren't many people there and a man was standing in the front room of the place. He looked to be in his early to late sixties. What made Law almost laugh was the very long, braided mustache on his face. The man glared as the three entered the restaurant.</p><p>"Well, it's about time Sanji! Get your ass in the kitchen!" The man turned to Nami and Law. "Nami? What're you doing here?" The man seemed to drop the anger that he had toward Sanji. He couldn't believe that a person could change moods that quickly.</p><p>"Zeff, I'm here as a favor for Sanji." Zeff raised an eyebrow at her. "This is Law. He'd like to help wait tables today since you're short in waiters." She pushed Law toward the man.</p><p>Looking Law up and down, Zeff examined him. It made Law self-conscious of how he had dressed that day. It wasn't much, just a pair of light blue, spotted jeans, a long-sleeved, black shirt, and a white short-sleeve under that.</p><p>"Will I have to pay him?" Law shook his head. He didn't need the money. It wasn't something he needed nor wanted. Zeff seemed to like that answer because he smiled. "Well, Law. You may work here for today. It'd be helpful for more people to wait." The smile grew. "You're a charming, young lad. There's a suit in the backroom for you. It's a spare."</p><p>Nami gave him a thumbs up when Zeff left. "I'll show you what to do." Law nodded and followed her to another room. There were many lockers on the wall and each of them had a nametag on the doors.</p><p>"You can use this one," Nami informed him, holding up an outfit that was black and white. "This is a spare one. It should fit you fine." She had a smile on her face as she talked. Law took the suit and Nami left to give him some privacy.</p><p>The suit did fit nicely. The pants weren't too long, the shirt was just the right size, and the vest didn't squeeze him like he thought it would. The only problem he had with the outfit was that it showed off the tattoos on his hands and forearms.</p><p>A knock sounded on the door that startled Law out of his musings. He looked once again in the mirror and opened the door. "I'm dressed."</p><p>It took the girl a minute to gather herself once she saw him. "W-Wow, Law. You l-look great." She had a huge smile on her face and a blush across her cheeks. The compliment made Law's face heat up.</p><p>"Th-Thank you, N-Nami-ya." With that out of the way, she brought him out to the main room. It was spacious and sat about twelve tables. He'd seen another section in the back that held five booths.</p><p>"This is where you'll be working. There are extra tables back there," she said, pointing to the back, "but the main ones are here." Law felt nervous about the expansion of the restaurant. "There's a girl that mainly takes care of the back as well as a boy. The boy will also help you out here." Nami seemed as if she could feel his unease.</p><p>After what felt like hours, Law got the gist of waiting. Sanji joined him just as Nami left. The other stopped just a few feet away and stared at him. Law felt very self-conscious about it. "Do you need something, Sanji-ya?"</p><p>The blonde shook his head. "No. Just came to see how your training was going. Did Nami help you enough?" He was smiling as he spoke.</p><p>"Yes. She told me that if it gets too much, I can take a break and the boy that helps will take over." The thought of making another person take on his work made him feel guilty.</p><p>"It'll be alright. Coby's very friendly and will understand." Sanji looked down at his arms. His eyes grew wide. "I didn't know that you have tattoos on your arms." He seemed to be impressed. "They suit you, somehow."</p><p>Grabbing his arms, Law felt a little nervous. "Not many people know about them. Most only know about the ones on my fingers and the tops of my hands." He couldn't cover up the ones on his arms because of the short-sleeve shirt that was part of the suit.</p><p>"Well, we'll be opening in a few minutes. I have to get back to the kitchen." Sanji looked at the entrance. "Here comes Coby." With that said, he left Law with a smile and trudged back into the kitchen.</p><p>A boy with light purple hair made his way inside. He had glasses that were comically huge and made him look strange. He looked at Law and almost had a heart attack. "Geeze. Are you new here?" Law nodded. He could see how nervous the man was around him.</p><p>"I'm going to help you today. My name's Trafalgar Law." He didn't think that the kid would be so nervous. Coby looked as if he was being intimidated by him. "Are you alright?"</p><p>"I-I didn't expect h-help. You don't s-seem to be the type to w-work here." Law thought that Coby was a small bit of a coward. It didn't help that the kid stuttered and seemed to shake as he talked. There was something weird about the kid.</p><p>With a smile to reassure Coby, Law placed his hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll help with anything I can." This brought a smile to the kid's face. A ding announced the arrival of a customer. "We should get to work." Coby nodded before going to the back to get dressed.</p><p>Taking the notepad that Nami explained was for taking orders, Law went over to the table that the person had sat at. "Welcome to the Baratie. My name is Law. How may I help you today, ma'am?" The woman glanced at him with a blush on her face.</p><p>"H-Hello. I w-would like the m-morning special." Law wrote down the order on the pad and gave her a smile. She was young and looked to be a college student. "I've never seen you before. Are you new here?" Her shyness seemed to have disappeared.</p><p>"Yes, but only for today. I'll be back with your order shortly, ma'am." Law left the girl who was now watching him with a smile. He went through a door and over to the spot that the orders were placed. Sanji walked up and smiled.</p><p>"A morning special? I bet I know exactly who ordered this," Sanji said before turning to Law. "Did the girl that ordered this have blue hair in a high ponytail?" Law was shocked that the other knew it was the girl. He, slowly, nodded as a response. "Miss Vivi's here then." Law bowed and went back to the front where Coby was now standing. His clothes looked disheveled.</p><p>"Are you, by any chance, nervous?" He couldn't help but ask the boy. Coby jumped almost two feet in the air.</p><p>"N-No. I'm u-used to taking o-orders." Law remembered what Nami had said about Coby's work. She had said that the back of the restaurant was reserved for special guests and rich people. That didn't sound fair.</p><p>"It must be hard having to serve people that are rich," Law stated as the bell rung near the window. He didn't stay to hear Coby's answer. Picking up the tray of food at the window, Law made his way over to the girl that sat all alone.</p><p>"Here you are, ma'am." He placed her food and drink on the table with his smile never leaving his face. "Please enjoy your meal. I'll be here if you need anything else." He took his leave just in time for another person to walk through the doors.</p><p>Making his way back over to a sweating Coby, Law saw who had come in. The person was a man with weird, black hair, a white suit, and a snotty air surrounding him. A woman followed behind him in a long, white dress. Her hair was also weird. "W-Welcome, s-sir." Coby went over to them with a small, forced smile.</p><p>"P-Please, follow m-me." The man and woman passed by him to the back. Before they were seated, the man said something to Coby and pointed in Law's direction. From the way Coby started to sweat more and look nervous, Law could tell that it wasn't good.</p><p>Coby walked over to Law with a grim expression. "Th-They want y-you to s-serve them." Law was shocked. The boy was the one that was in charge of the back. Not him. "You sh-shouldn't keep th-them waiting."</p><p>As Law walked over to the table, he forced a smile on his face. "Welcome to the Baratie. My name's Law. How may I help you today?" He pulled the pen and notepad out of his apron pocket. The man and woman stared at him for a moment before looking at their menus.</p><p>"I want the Lobster Thermador. My sister wants the crab cake supreme." The woman nodded at the man's order. Law quickly wrote it down and smiled at them.</p><p>"Your meal with be here shortly." Law left with the feeling of the two's eyes burning into his back. He made his way to the kitchen with the note. "I need a Lobster Thermador and a crab cake supreme." This got him looks from some of the other chefs.</p><p>A groan enveloped the whole room. This was unexpected. Sanji came up to him. "I thought that Coby was in charge of the back." Law nodded with a grim face. </p><p>"He is. The man and woman who came in wanted me to take their order, though." Law didn't feel like facing them again. "They give me a bad vibe."</p><p>Sanji took out a cigarette and lit it. "The people who ordered always come here to order those dishes in the morning. They own a company not too far from here." Sanji's voice was full of venom. "They're snot-nosed brats who think they're better than everyone else."</p><p><em>They were nice to me, </em>Law thought. It was always like that. Law let the cooks work and went back out. Coby looked like he was going to have a heart attack. "What's the matter?"</p><p>"I-I can't believe that they were nice to you!" This made Law uncomfortable. They were nice and didn't say anything rude. <em>Are they usually mean and rude? </em>But the stares were highly uncalled for.</p><p>A ding made itself known. "Well, I've got a table to serve." Law nodded at Coby and left him. The girl in the corner was still eating and glanced at him every so often. Law grabbed the tray of food and proceeded to the back.</p><p>"Here you are, sir and ma'am." He placed the plates on the table in front of them. "Please, enjoy your meal. If you need anything, I'll be here." The two said nothing and just stared at him.</p><p>Law took his leave and went back to stand with Coby. The kid was practically going to hyperventilate about something. He stood next to him and waited for more people to come in.</p><p>Soon, the girl from before got his attention and he walked over to her. He doubted that Coby was in any condition to work. "How may I help you, ma'am?" She was blushing at him. Law thought it was from the heat in the restaurant.</p><p>"I'm ready to pay." Law handed her the bill and she paid. There was extra money on the table and Law was confused about it. She had already paid her bill. He picked up the money before going to ask Coby about it.</p><p>"Coby-ya, why did she leave extra money behind?" Coby jumped as he addressed him. He was worried that he might give the kid a heart attack at some point.</p><p>"It's a t-tip. The tip goes to the waiter that waited on that person." Law looked down at the money in his hand. He held it out to Coby. "What're you doing? It's yours."</p><p>"I didn't come here to work for money. It's just something for me to do. I'd like for you to have it." Coby looked like that was the kindest thing any person had ever done for him. "I told Zeff-ya that I didn't want to work for money. I'm just on vacation from my original job."</p><p>"Th-Thank you." Coby took the money from Law with wide eyes. "This is really nice of you. I didn't know that you were this nice."</p><p>Law was puzzled. "What do you mean?" Coby went red in the face. He was embarrassed about what he was going to say because it was rude.</p><p>"I saw your tattoos on your arms and hands and I thought you were going to be mean." Coby shifted, uncomfortably, in his spot. "I've had a bad run-in with people that have tattoos."</p><p>Giving the young man a small smile. Law placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. I won't be mean to you." Coby seemed to perk up when he said that. He couldn't help but smile wider at the smile on Coby's face.</p><p>After a while, the man and woman from before were ready to go. They kept eyeing Law every time he came into their view. He would be polite to whoever came inside and kept a smile on his face. Anytime someone gave him a tip, he'd give it to Coby.</p><p>Soon enough, the whole restaurant was full of people. Coby and Law had their hands full with the crowd. Law was enjoying himself as he met all kinds of people. He did, however, keep his distance when some of the customers grabbed his butt or touched him inappropriately.</p><p>When it was time to leave, Law was exhausted. He couldn't believe how many people had entered during the day. Law was glad that Coby had been there through most of it.  When it had hit time for Coby's classes, a girl had walked in to help. She kept ogling Law as he worked.</p><p>The sun was going down and there were no more customers in the place. Law was washing down tables and mopping the floor. It was a peaceful time of the night. He enjoyed it. He leaned on the mop and sighed. Law couldn't believe the rush they had. It was tiring.</p><p>Sanji walked out of the kitchen. "Hey. You look tired." Law sent him a half-hearted glare. It made Sanji laugh.</p><p>"Of course, I'm tired. There are a lot of people who come here during the day." Sanji nodded. There were too many people to count. Sanji couldn't even keep track of all the customers that came in. Law wiped sweat from his forehead. "Are you off yet?"</p><p>"Yeah. I'm off. You can go and change now. We can head home after that." Law agreed and left. He went to the backroom to get dressed. Law let Sanji finish the cleaning. He didn't want to but Sanji insisted.</p><p>In the changing room, Law felt as if he was being watched. He took off the vest and felt that someone was behind him. Law turned around only to be face to face with the female waitress. She had pink hair and a ring underneath one of her eyes.</p><p>"Hey, handsome. You seem to be new here," she greeted as she invaded his personal space. He didn't like the look in her eyes. It reminded him of the mishap with Kid. "I never got to introduce myself properly. I'm Jewelry Bonney. What's yours?"</p><p>Feeling very uncomfortable, Law tried to melt into the lockers behind him. Bonney's chest was way too close for being appropriate or okay. "T-Trafalgar L-Law," he replied in a stutter. He saw the smile on the woman's lips grow wider. She started to unbutton his shirt.</p><p>"You're just too cute, Trafalgar." She placed a leg in between his. "It makes me want to eat you up." Law blushed at her movements. His shirt was already half unbuttoned when the door opened.</p><p>"Hey, Law. Do you want to-" Sanji froze at the scene before him. Law pleaded with his eyes for help. "Miss Bonney, may I ask you what you're doing with my friend?" Bonney began to pout.</p><p>"What does it look like I'm doing? Why don't you scramble your skinny ass back to your 'girlfriend'?" This got her a glare from Sanji. Law just wanted to hide at that moment.</p><p>"Do I have to go and get Zeff? I know he wouldn't be happy to know that you're sexually harassing other workers again. Am I right?" Bonney scoffed. "This is what? The sixth time now?" Law's eyes widened. He couldn't understand this woman.</p><p>"Fine. If it keeps the old man off my back, I'll leave him alone." She turned her attention back to Law. Bonney placed a kiss on his cheek. "I'll get you at some point, Trafalgar." She winked at him as she left the room.</p><p>"Sorry about her. She's always like that." He looked over at Law and saw the state of him. It looked as if he was going through an inner turmoil. "Law, are you okay?" He walked over to Law and placed a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>Looking at Sanji, Law hooked onto him like a lifeline. "Please, don't let that happen again," he begged. Sanji placed a hand on his back and the other on the back of his head.</p><p>"Law, she's gone. She can't hurt or mess with you now." Helping Law change, Sanji was astonished at the tattoos that were on his skin. "Where did you get those tattoos?" Law seemed to come back to him. He looked down at his chest. Sanji had helped him take off his shirt.</p><p>"I got them... when I was in my teenage years. I don't remember where I got them." He wasn't completely lying. They had appeared when he was a teenager. They showed who he was. He had always thought that they were amazing to look at. Law really liked them.</p><p>Once Law was dressed and ready to leave, Sanji asked him to wait in the front room for a bit. He did as he was asked and sat at one of the empty tables. Law looked out the window, into the night. The sky was dark with stars shining down from the heavens. They twinkled at him as if smiling down at him. He smiled back and made his eyes shine a bright light.</p><p>Footsteps made him fix his eyes. He turned in his seat to see Sanji walking over to him. There was a gift box in his hand. "Zeff wanted you to have this," he said, holding it out to him. "It's a thank you gift for your help today." Law smiled.</p><p>"He didn't have to give me anything. I just wanted to help." He gained a grin from Sanji.</p><p>"He said he wouldn't take no for an answer." The cook took a drag from his cigarette. "He's a stubborn old geezer." Law accepted the box and they left the restaurant behind. It was nice to have people like Sanji as a friend.</p><p>"Law, can I ask you something?" Law nodded and turned his attention from the stars to Sanji. "Why're you so nice to people? Even if they're mean?"</p><p>Taking a deep breath of the cool air, Law thought if over for a minute. "Because I see the good in most people. There are those who are genuinely bad and those that do bad things that are genuinely good." He looked back up at the stars. "I was taught at a very young age that people aren't all bad. You just have to find the parts in them that matter the most."</p><p>He glanced at Sanji to see that he was goggling at him. It made him laugh. "Wh-What's with that ex-expression?" he asked through his laughter.</p><p>Shaking his head, Sanji began to laugh with him. "I wasn't expecting that response." He stopped laughing and looked thoughtful. "I never thought of it that way." Law smiled as they walked home. He was happy and all his worries seemed to have faded.</p><p>Once they were back at home, Sanji pulled Law to the side before they went in. He kissed him on the lips and smiled. "I had a great day thanks to you." He, then, hugged him. "You're the greatest." Law was at a loss for words. He just nodded and hugged Sanji back.</p><p>After they got inside, Sanji wet to prepare dinner. Law told him that he had something to do and would be in his room until dinner was ready. Sanji agreed and told him that he'd send someone to get him when it was time.</p><p>In his bedroom, Law picked up his phone before dialing Shachi's phone. It'd be the first time he did so. It rang a few times before someone picked up. "Hey, Captain. How was your day?" Penguin was the one who answered. He sounded relaxed.</p><p>"It was fine. I got to experience waiting tables." He heard his friend gasp. "It wasn't all that hard. It, actually, was better than I thought it was going to be."</p><p>"That's good." There was a loud bang in the background. "Shachi, I told you to stay in bed. You see what I mean? Get back in bed so that doesn't happen again." Law was confused.</p><p>"I was wondering where he was. What's wrong with him? Is everything alright?" Law was worried for them both.</p><p>"Yeah. Shachi just has a hangover. It's bad enough that he falls down ever time he gets up." Law chuckled at that. "I told him to drink some water last night but he refused to."</p><p>"That sounds like him. I wish you could be here. You both would be safer." Law didn't want anything to happen to them. It'd devastate him.</p><p>"We have to watch your house. It has too many things that could fall into the wrong hands." Law agreed. He didn't want his things to be messed with. "You don't need to worry about us. He can't get to you even if we told him where you are. Bepo's the only one that knows how to get there and back."</p><p>"I know, but they'll try to get here anyway." Law talked about his day and listened to Penguin talk about his until there was a knock on his door. "I've got to go. I'll talk to you two tomorrow."</p><p>"Bye. I'll hold you to that." The phone hung up and Law opened the door. Luffy stood there with a smile on his face.</p><p>"Sanji said that dinner's ready." He grabbed Law by the hand and led him to the dining room. "Tonight is roast beef!" Luffy cheered as they entered the room. Law smiled as he sat down and ate with everyone. He was happy. This was the most fun he had since he was little.</p><p>...</p><p>There was a gloom that had set upon Rosinante. Ever since his talk with Law, he'd been depressed. His brother had ruined his talk with him and disliked him for it. Rosinante had stopped talking to him and refused to eat with everyone.</p><p>His mother came in a few nights after the incident. "Rosinante, dear, are you alright?" She came and sat on his bed next to him. He had his back to her.</p><p>"I'm fine," he replied. His voice sounded distant and it worried her.</p><p>"Honey, what's bothering you? You've been down lately." His mother put her hands in his hair. She began to run her fingers through it.</p><p>"Doffy messed up my conversation." She realized that he was upset. His mother knew about his conversation and how his brother interrupted it.</p><p>"I know. It'll be alright. He might call back another time." She petted his hair and started to sing a song. His mother had sung the song since they were little. It made him relax and fall asleep. She smiled as she left the room.</p><p>"I hope they find him soon. My baby needs to cheer up lest he fall into depression." She moved through the castle with a few thoughts on her mind. <em>My dear friend, I know you're watching over your son. Please, give us a sign of where he is. I know that Doflamingo killed you but, please, make Rosinante happy again.</em></p><p>
  <strong>Is this chapter good? Please, let me know what you think. Have a wonderful day and I love you all from the bottom of my heart. Tatty-bye!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Fun Facts:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>1. A recently discovered deep-sea snail, the Scaly-Food Gastropod, has a shell that is impressively developed. So much so, that the U.S. military is trying to use its design to inspire defensive layers in military armor.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>2. There are over 6,000 known species of grass.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>3. The total weight of all air on Earth is 11 quintillion pounds.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>4. "Time anxiety" occurs in a person when they are perpetually afraid of being late, or of others being late.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Collecting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Collecting</strong>
</p><p>A groan escaped Law as he rolled out of the bed. It was his either his third or fourth day of being off and his energy was, slowly but surely, going back to normal. He looked at the clock and saw the time. Another groan escaped him. It was only five-thirty in the morning.</p><p>Going over to his dresser, he picked out some clothes before going to take a shower. The water was nice on his aching, tired body. It soothed his muscles and helped him with the pain. He watched the golden water cascade down his body. It was nice to look at when you just got up in the morning.</p><p>A knock on his bedroom door brought him back to the present. "Yes? Who is it?" he called.</p><p>"It's Zoro. May I come in to ask a question?" the other answered. Law thought about it before deciding.</p><p>"Sure." He heard his bedroom door opened and then shut a second later. Law felt the presence of the other man in the bathroom with him. "What's your question?" Law asked as he finished bathing his body. He had a few transparent scars on his arms from the time he scrubbed himself raw.</p><p>"I was wondering if you'd like to go gather scrap with me?" Law peeked out the shower to look at the man.</p><p>"Why do you need to gather scrap?" It dawned on Law that he didn't know much about this particular housemate of his. The man mostly kept to himself or fought with Luffy and Sanji about some things.</p><p>"I work with Franky and he told me that he needs more scrap to melt down to make some parts for cars and stuff." Law watched him scratch the back of his head. "I was wondering if you'd like to go with me? The scrapyard isn't that far from here."</p><p>"Hm. Sure. It's my day off so I can go with you. Is there a certain way I should dress?"</p><p>"If you don't want something to get stained, don't wear it." Zoro looked to be thinking for a moment. "Actually, wear something that you don't really care that much about. The sharp pieces might rip some things and the dirt could stain them."</p><p>"Alright. Thank you for the information." <em>That's good to know. But now, I have to pick something entirely different to wear.</em></p><p>"Okay. We'll leave around nine or so." Law agreed and Zoro left the room. He liked that he was getting to spend time with his housemates individually. Law was getting to know them one at a time.</p><p>After his shower, Law went back to his room and started to go through all of his clothes. He picked out a black, long-sleeve shirt, black and white pants, and his boots. It was an outfit he didn't mind getting dirty in or ripping up.</p><p>Looking at the clock, he saw that it was seven in the morning. It was time for breakfast. Leaving his room, he met the others in the dining room. The food was on the table and everyone was waiting for two of them. One being him. The other one missing was Bepo.</p><p>"Where's Bepo?" Law asked as he sat down.</p><p>"We don't really know. He disappeared last night after dinner," Robin replied. Law nodded as they waited a bit longer for the other. He knew where he could possibly be but kept quiet about it. Soon enough, Bepo came through the door. He looked a little worried but was overall fine.</p><p>"Law, can I talk to you, privately, after breakfast?" Bepo asked. Law nodded. Breakfast went on as normal. Zoro slept through most of it as usual. He did eat in intervals and finished his food. It was shocking to see him do it every time. Law was interested in how he was able to do that.</p><p>When it was over, Bepo pulled him to the study. Nobody followed them inside. They knew better. "What's going on, Bepo? Is something wrong?" </p><p>"The Princes are getting close to finding out where you are." Law paled at that. He knew that they would start getting close at some point.</p><p>"But you're the only one that knows how to make a portal here, right?" he questioned. Law wanted to know the truth. If Bepo knew of someone else that could make one to them, that wouldn't be good for them.</p><p>"Yes. I'm the only one that knows how to create a portal to here. But they'll still try to find a way here no matter what." Law already knew that. A knock sounded on the door to the study.</p><p>"Yeah?" Law turned to Bepo and spoke in a low tone. "Get the others to keep an eye on them." Bepo nodded in agreement.</p><p>"Are you ready to go? It's nine," Zoro said through the door. Law remembered what he had to do today.</p><p>"Yeah. I'm coming." He left the room and met Zoro in the garage. He had an old, beat-up pickup. It was white and had some dirt or stuff on it. He wasn't surprised to see it.</p><p>"This is the truck we're using to collect the scrap. I know it ain't much, but it's something, right?" Zoro said as Law came up to him.</p><p>"It's fine. Is it yours?" He was curious if this was the man's personal vehicle or not.</p><p>"No. It's a borrowed one from Franky. Mine's in the shop. Franky's looking at it." He got in and Law joined him. It was only a two-seater. "Mine needs a new bumper and some other parts for the engine. </p><p>"That's why we're going to gather scrap?" Law was putting two and two together.</p><p>"Exactly. We need to gather enough for him to create more parts for cars and vehicles." He nodded as they pulled out of the driveway. "There's a local scrap yard that Franky likes to visit. It's where he gets all of his stuff for vehicles." </p><p>"Is that how he made my motorcycle?"</p><p>"Yeah. He melted down some scrap, molded it into the pieces he needed, and put it all together. It was better than he thought he'd done." Law smiled. It was nice to know that he had housemates like them.</p><p>"So, you work with him, right?" He wanted to know more about Zoro.</p><p>"I do." He smiled as he drove. "I'm the one in charge if Franky isn't there. I'm the second in command when he's out or just not coming in."</p><p>"And Kid-ya?"</p><p>'He's working at the garage because he wants more experience and to help him pay for college." Zoro made a left turn. "He's wanting to start up his own garage after college." Law understood. Many people wanted to do certain things in his realm.</p><p>"Do you like working as a mechanic?" Law was curious.</p><p>"It's fun. The only thing I'm good at is fixing cars. I've been doing it for as long as I can remember." That was new to him. He liked to know about him.</p><p>"What do you do for fun when you aren't at work?"</p><p>"I just sleep a lot, or I read with Bepo in the study. He has a ton of books on old samurais. I wish I was back at that time. I like the swords that they used." Law knew what he meant. There was his own nodachi on the wall in his room. It was long and beautiful to him.</p><p>"So, you like samurais? Didn't expect you to be one like that." Zoro grinned at his comment.</p><p>"Didn't expect you to accept my invitation to come with me," he shot back. Law turned a questioning glance at him.</p><p>"What do you mean by that, Zoro-ya?"</p><p>"Well, not many of the others like to go to the scrap yard." Zoro pulled into a spot. There were mounds and mounds of scrap metal all over the place. "Sanji says that it would ruin his hands for cooking, Nami says that she wants payment for it, Luffy just makes a mess when he's here, Usopp doesn't like the idea of cutting himself on the metal, Robin just doesn't want to do it, and I don't bother Bepo about it. Franky and Chopper come here when they have the time."</p><p>"I don't mind helping you. I have nothing better to do, anyway. It's more like I have to do something to keep from being bored." Zoro nodded as he motioned for him to exit the truck. Law did so along with him. The place reminded him of part of the Kingdom that nobody liked to go to.</p><p>"We should get some big pieces first before getting smaller ones," Zoro informed him. Law agreed and they started to gather pieces of metal. It was nice and Zoro would ask questions about Law. He would answer them to the best of his abilities and sometimes lie about things.</p><p>"What about you? Where were you born?" Law had lied and told Zoro that he was from a small town off the coast. It was a nice town when he explained it to him. Better than the actual one he was from.</p><p>"I'm from a small village. It wasn't all that great. I was an outcast because I only had a mom." Zoro toted an armful of metal back to the bed of the truck. "The village was more religious than anything else. When my mom died, a friend of my mom took me in." Law turned to him and watched the man's face sag. "I was friends with his daughter. She tripped down some stairs one day and broke her neck."</p><p>"Sorry to hear that." Law put his metal in the back as well. "I had a little sister. She died when I was ten. She was eight."</p><p>"What happened to her?" Law went back to picking up metal with Zoro doing the same near him.</p><p>"She got sick, along with my mom. Nobody knew what it was and they both died a few months later." Law smiled at him. "It isn't that bad. I've learned to get over it. No need to dwell on the past."</p><p>"Good for you. I learned to get over my friend's death. It was hard and difficult, but I did it, somehow." Law nodded. They talked some more about their pasts. It was getting high noon when Zoro told him to take a break. "Sanji gave us some lunches. I told him that you were coming and he made them."</p><p>Sitting in the cab of the truck, Law and Zoro ate their lunches together. "Why do you and Sanji-ya fight all the time?" Law asked after a bit.</p><p>"We just don't get along," Zoro replied as he took a bite of his curry. They had curry and rice with a salad on the side. "Luffy's the one that got us both to get along as well as we do now. Nami beats the shit out of us when we fight most of the time. Bepo just tries to stop the fights by talking to us."</p><p>"Better than Nami-ya's option, right?" Zoro laughed.</p><p>"Yeah. She's pretty mean. Nami will even tell us that we'll have to pay her if we keep it up." Law chuckled.</p><p>"I know about Nami-ya and her affinity for money. I've seen her do it with Sanji-ya and Usopp-ya." They talked more about the fights and other things like work. After that, they went back to work.</p><p>When the sun started to go down, Law looked up to the beautiful sky. It was a mixture of light orange, deep red, had hints of yellow, and streaks of purple. It didn't look at all like the sky back home. It was more beautiful here than there.</p><p>"Law, are you ready to go?" Law took his eyes off the sky to look at his partner. Both of them were sweating and it was getting colder the more they stood there. He had, accidentally, forgotten his coat.</p><p>"Let's go. Do we have enough scrap, though?" Zoro glanced back to the back of the truck. It was almost overflowing with the metal that they had gathered together. It was a good amount in Law's eyes.</p><p>"I think we have more than enough for now. Franky should be happy with it." They got in and Zoro started up the engine. It was a nice ride back. They talked and joked about some things. It was more fun than he had the whole day. They were getting to know each other very well.</p><p>When they arrived back at the house, Zoro grabbed him by the arm after he got out of the truck but before he could go inside. He spun Law around and kissed him on the lips. It was more like a peck before he let him go. Zoro seemed to be embarrassed about it. He wouldn't look Law in the eyes.</p><p>"I had a nice time today with you. How about you?" Law was getting used to his housemates kissing him. He chalked it up to them just showing their affection to him.</p><p>"It was great. We could do it again some other time." Zoro grinned and followed him inside. Dinner was ready and they ate with the others. Luffy was a little frustrated because of school. He said that it was horrible and that he had a fight with one of the other kids in his P.E. class.</p><p>Soon enough, they were done with dinner and Law went to go tell Penguin and Shachi of his time. He called them and told them about this time. Law was informed of the same thing that Bepo had told him that morning. </p><p>"Who's on the verge of telling them where I am? Who knows where I am?" Law was frustrated with this. It was getting on her nerves.</p><p>"Buffalo and Baby 5. They overheard Shachi and I talking about you. They heard where you are." Law cursed under his breath. "The good thing is that they said that they wouldn't tell if we kept letting them come over to your house."</p><p>"That's not good at all. I would rather them tell him than for them to come over to my house." Law sighed. Penguin went quiet for a moment. "Baby 5 was actually pissed off when she found out that you were picked as their bride."</p><p>"Yeah. I bet a lot of people were." Law knew that almost everyone was pissed off about it.</p><p>"Not for the reason you think. She wanted to marry you, not them."</p><p>"What? Can you say that again?" <em>Did I hear him correctly? Did he just say what I think he did?</em></p><p>"Baby 5 wanted to marry you, not the two Princes. She loved you and still does."</p><p>"Like hell I'd marry her even if I wasn't picked by the others." He looked to the clock on the nightstand. "I'm about to go to bed. I'll talk to you two tomorrow." They said their goodbyes and Law went to bed.</p><p>...</p><p>"Doflamingo was in the room with the phone. It was horrible to see his brother so down. He was always the more hyper, friendly, excited one out of the two of them. He stared at the screen. They were never able to see what their bride even looked like.</p><p>"Your Highness..." Doflamingo turned to the servant. She bowed as he looked down at her.</p><p>"What is it?" he asked. He wasn't happy about his peace being disturbed by her.</p><p>"Miss Baby 5 knows where Trafalgar Law is. She's willing to tell you exactly where his location is." Doflamingo grinned at the news. "Shall I go get Prince Rosinante so he can hear where he is as well?"</p><p>"Yes. Go get him. We'll be in the throne room." The servant nodded before rushing off. Doflamingo strolled to the throne room. His mother and father were out for the day. It was better than for their mother to worry about Rosinante. </p><p>In the throne room, Doflamingo found the woman. Personally, he didn't like her all that much. He just used her to find out about Law. The woman seemed to be a friend or at least knew him enough to know where he had gone to.</p><p>"Baby 5. Welcome to the Palace," he greeted as he grinned at her. She didn't seem to like him all that much. It was a mutual feeling.</p><p>"Thank you, Your Highness." Baby 5 didn't look happy to be there.</p><p>They waited for Rosinante to come to the throne room. Once he was there, he smiled at the woman as he came in. "Hello, Baby 5. I was told that you know where Law is. Is that right?"</p><p>"Yes. He said I could tell you?"</p><p>"Why? I thought he didn't want us to know," Doflamingo questioned. The woman just shrugged.</p><p>"Because you have no way to get there." It was a blunt answer.</p><p>"So, where is he?" Doflamingo was getting aggravated with her attitude.</p><p>"He's in the human realm. You don't get to him even if you tried." Corazon looked deflated.</p><p>"Why is that?" Doflamingo knew that his brother was upset to know that he couldn't get to him. It angered him and it showed on his face. The woman just stood there, not showing any real emotion.</p><p>"Because the only person in all of the realms that knows how to make a portal to there is in the human realm with him." That wasn't good news at all. It was true, too. There was nobody that knew how to get there. It was a miracle that Law was there in the first place.</p><p>"This isn't good," Rosinante said. He looked highly upset about the new information.</p><p>"As a side note, he said that if you hurt any of his friends to get him back here, he will make a portal back here, get them, and never set foot back in this realm again." That just pissed him off even more. <em>How dare he threaten us! We are the Princes!</em></p><p>"You can leave now. Tell him that I want to speak to him about this." Baby 5 agreed and left with a bored expression. Rosinante started to tear up.</p><p>"That wasn't good news at all. That was just horrible," Rosinante cried. Doflamingo had to agree. Law was just rubbing it in their faces that they couldn't get to him. It took the man about a month or two to even give up where he was. Then, they get it and have no way to get to him.</p><p>"This is just great. All we can do is wait for him to call us." Rosinante nodded before going back to his room. Doflamingo went to the dungeon to torture some people. It let him blow off some steam while he thought of what he wanted to say to the man. It pissed him off to know that even if he got to the human realm, he wouldn't be able to tell who he was. They'd never seen his face and wouldn't know what he looked like.</p><p>
  <em>Can this get any worse from here?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hope you all like it. Tell me what you think of it. Hope you all are having a fantabulous day and I love you all. Tatty-bye!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Fun Facts:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>1. Meghan Trainor has Nyctophobia, which is a huge fear of the dark.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>2. Garrett McNamara holds the record for the largest wave ever surfed, set in 2011 in Nazare, Portugal. The wave was 78 feet tall.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>3. The logo on the Red Bull cans are not cattle, but a type of bovine called a "gaur".</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>4. In Bruges, Belgium, there an underground pipeline that runs 2 miles to transfer beer from a brewery to the bottling plant.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Research</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Research</strong>
</p><p>The sound of a phone going off awoke Law from his deep slumber. It had been, somewhat, peaceful. He'd been dreaming about his housemates along with his future with them. It was pleasant, to say the least about it. The insistent sound of the phone was starting to grate on his nerves and piss him off.</p><p>Rolling over to face the other side of the bed, he looked at the clock on his nightstand. The numbers read 3:30 in the morning in glowing red. <em>Who the hell is calling me at three in the fucking morning? What's wrong with people?</em> Law grumbled as he got up before going to where the noise was coming from. It was his old phone that was ringing.</p><p>Picking it up, he saw that the I.D. was to Shachi's old phone. The one that was taken by the Princes. <em>Great. Those Princes are calling me. Don't they know what time it is?</em> Choosing to answer it to get the obnoxious ringing to stop, Law didn't have a chance to even say hello before he heard the oldest one's voice.</p><p>"So, you're in the human realm?" he questioned. Law took a deep breath before he answered him. <em>This is going to be a fun conversation. I knew it probably wasn't a good idea. I guess this is what I get.</em></p><p>...</p><p>Doflamingo was pissed but surprised at the same time. He was surprised that Law answered when they called him and pissed off because Law was taunting them with his location. The two Princes waited for Law to answer his question for him.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Are you trying to rub it in our faces that we have no way to reach you?" Doflamingo asked. His hands were fisted at his sides. Rosinante was sitting next to the phone, rubbing the side of it as if he was actually touching Law. The guy had been doing that a lot. Doflamingo guessed that it made him feel better since he wasn't actually there.</p><p>"Not really. I just decided to tell you what you wanted to know." His voice sounded sleepy and a little aggravated at the same time. It was kind of sexy to Doflamingo. "Also, do you know what time it is right now? It's three in the fucking morning for me. Couldn't wait to call me at a later, more reasonable time?"</p><p>"Sorry if we woke you up," Rosinante responded. "I want to call you at six, but he wanted to call you now." Doflamingo glared at him. He was just trying to win the favor of the other man. It was underhanded of him. It pissed him off.</p><p>They heard him sigh. "Look, I'm going to be really blunt with you right now. I'm not looking to get married nor do I want to any time soon. I only attended that stupid ball because my friends didn't want to go alone."</p><p>"That still doesn't change the fact that we picked you. Regardless if you wanted to be there or not, you were picked and we're not going to go back on our choice," Doflamingo retorted.</p><p>There was silence before Rosinante spoke up again. "Hey, Law. Since we can't get to you, can we, at least, see your face?" It was a polite, friendly request from his younger brother. It was unnerving at how the other could act. Doflamingo knew he could be friendly but not to this extent.<em> I guess he really wants him to come back just like me.</em></p><p>"Fine. There's a button on the phone. It's next to a button that looks like a microphone. Press it," Law responded. The other, eagerly, pressed the correct button. "Okay. Now, I can see you." A second later, the screen that they had it hooked up to came on. It was no longer blank. A young man with short, messy black hair, gray eyes, tan skin, and a matching black goatee showed up. "There. I can see you and you can see me. Happy now?"</p><p>Both Princes were speechless for a moment. Doflamingo recognized the man. He was the old doctor's son. He looked similar to him but much more handsome. That's when he remembered the kid they bumped into years ago. He just looked like an older version of him.</p><p>"You're the kid from that day," Rosinante commented. He sounded amazed.</p><p>"Depends on what day you're referring to," Law said. He looked bored and tired.</p><p>"The day we bumped into you when you were going home." It was Doflamingo that spoke up that time. Law nodded. He knew the very day they were talking about.</p><p>"Yes. I've lived by myself since I was ten. I was, also, the only doctor in the whole Kingdom because I'm the only one that knows healing magick."</p><p>"Nobody learns that anymore. Everyone's more into fighting magick," Rosinante replied. He sounded interested in what Law was learning. It wasn't every day that a member of the Kingdom learned to heal.</p><p>"Well, I prefer to help people rather than harm them." A noise sounded on Law's side. He looked away towards somewhere else. "I hope nobody's up yet."</p><p>"You live with others?"</p><p>Law turned back to them. "Yeah. About nine others. My friend has housemates and I live with all of them." He yawned. "Now, I'm going back to bed. I've answered your questions, confirmed what you've been told, and even gave you a little bit of my personal information. Now, leave me alone and never call me again. I will not ever be your bride, nor do I want to return. Find someone else to be your bride because I'm not coming back unless I have no other choice. Have a good day."</p><p>With that, the call was cut off and the screen went back to black. Doflamingo glanced over at his brother. He looked both happy and sad. He knew he was happy to have been able to see Law for the first time and get to know him a little. The sadness was because Law refused to come back.</p><p>"Don't worry. We'll find a way to get to him," Doflamingo reassured him. The other nodded before moving away from it. "I'm going to bed, too. See you in the morning."</p><p>"Goodnight, Doffy." Doflamingo wished him the same. His thoughts were filled with the way their chosen looked. He was, no doubt, very attractive and his voice just made him even more so."</p><p>"I hope we'll be able to get t him soon. I can't wait to have him in bed with us," he said with a grin on his face. "It'll be fun. I can't wait."</p><p>...</p><p>Law sighed as he put the phone down. He told them a lie. Yes, he was still tired. But Law wanted to look for something in Bepo's library now. If it wasn't there, he'd have to look in the basement for it. He'd never understood anything about his kind other than the wizard part. Boa Hancock told him, somewhat, about his other half.</p><p>Leaving his room, he made sure to be as quiet as possible so he wouldn't wake the others up. He didn't want to bother them and have to answer questions from them. Law just wanted to understand more about himself.</p><p>In the library, Law started searching for the right book or books for what he wanted to research. He came across a few that spoke about the different races. They were hidden pretty well and nobody from this realm would understand. They'd just think it was a regular fantasy book.</p><p>Law picked out a few before going over to one of the chairs. He wanted to know how it affected him since he was half of those two things. Sitting down, he opened one of them on his lap as he pulled his legs up to sit Indian style on the chair.</p><p>He flipped through the pages, looking for the two races. "Come on. I know they're in here. It's all about the races. Come on." As soon as he came across the page for Fairies, he stopped and started to read it.</p><p>
  <em>Faires</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cousin to the Pixie, Fairies are more ethereal than them. They have more powers, are able to grant wishes, can change forms, and many more things. On the other hand, Pixies are more earthbound. Fairies are able to give off a natural scent that attracts people. Pixies are unable to do this. Fae children are taught to control it, so it doesn't become a bother to them or other races. If left untaught, they will not ever be able to control that part of themselves. The amount of the scent they give off depends on their emotions. If a Fairy is frightened, aroused, upset, or angry, the scent gets stronger. Very few other races can withstand the scent. Pixies are one because they are kin to them, even if they do not have that same ability. Another race being Nymphs since they possess that same trait. Kitsunes also have that ability so they are able to withstand it as well. Their magickal prowess overrules all others, sorcerers being second in line against them.</em>
</p><p>Law was shocked. He'd never knew that about Fairies. Law hadn't been interested in learning about other races before Hancock told him about his other half. Now, he could see it. Many people were attracted to him and that was a problem at times. That explained a lot for him. </p><p>Moving on to Sorcerers, Law decided to see what the description was about them. He was interested in this now. The next book he wanted to look at after this one was on half races. The book told about beings that were half of two races, or hybrids.</p><p>
  <em>Sorcerers (Wizards/Witches)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>While they specialize in magick and willpower. Sorcerers are only second-best in that regard. Fairies beat them in that because they don't have to learn spells to get better. This race is able to control their magick and learn new skills by practicing spells, making potions, and growing ingredients. Many have the potential to become great Sorcerers. The best time to start practicing and teaching children is when they are able to talk and understand what they're doing. Wizards/Witches are full of magick but emotions can get in the way. If a Sorcerer cannot control their emotions, their magick will overflow and things will happen out of their will. Many have accidentally frozen places or set them ablaze from anger, made it rain from sadness, and even grew a garden of flowers from happiness. Remember, be careful about your emotions.</em>
</p><p>"That would explain why I almost froze the street when Shachi told me about the ball," Law said as he closed the book. Now, he moved on to the book about half breeds. He wanted to know what would happen if two magickal beings made an offspring.</p><p>Opening the brown, hardcover book, Law started to search for Fairy hybrids. When he found it in the table of contents, he flipped to the page before reading. It gave him more insight into what that half of him was able to do.</p><p>
  <em>Fairy Hybrids</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Depending on what is mixed with the Fairy, you will be different. If a magick using race is mixed with them, their magick and willpower are increased tenfold. For other races, they have the same amount of magick as a regular Fairy, adding to whatever the other half they are. Take an Orc/Fairy mix for example. Orcs can change to look like humans for a short period of time. If the two races have a child, that offspring can use their magick to stay in a human form for a lot longer than a regular Orc. Another example is a Sorcerer/Fairy mix. They have an endless supply of magick and are more successful than other Sorcerers. But that's also a problem for them. They will have to watch their emotions even more closely. Also, every race that is half Fairy will have that scent they give off. It's pretty bad for a being that is half another magick using race because it increases the scent a good bit. It's even worse if it's a Nymph/Fairy hybrid. Then, they really have to keep an eye out. Fairy hybrids are rare but not impossible. Fairies, themselves, are hard to come by as it is. They choose to keep to themselves and live around unpopulated areas to keep from having interactions with other races.</em>
</p><p><em>That's good to know. Still, that's a problem for me. This might be interesting, but it worries me because of that part of me. </em>He turned to the other three books he had. Law closed that book before going to the next one. He was enjoying learning about what he was, but it made him feel uneasy because of it.</p><p>After a while, he yelped when someone opened the door to the library. It made him, accidentally, knock his books to the ground. He'd been on the last book when the person came into the room. Law looked up to find Chopper standing there.</p><p>"Law, what're you doing in here?" he asked. He came to stand next to the chair Law was in. Law guessed that he noticed the books on the floor. He bent down and picked them up before setting them on the table in front of him.</p><p>"I was reading," Law answered. He hoped that the other wouldn't get suspicious about the books. Chopper picked one up before reading the title.</p><p>"Do you like mythical creatures?" he inquired as he crawled into the chair next to him. The younger, smaller man had placed the book back on the table with the others.</p><p>"Sort of. I like the idea of them," Law replied. It was kind of true. He's always been kind of interested in other races because his father had treated them all. His father had been teaching him to take care of them before he died.</p><p>The two talked about their favourite ones. Law did like Fairies and Nymphs because they were closer to nature. Plus, he'd found out about himself more by reading the books. Chopper's favourite race was Mermaids. Law found them interesting and kind. He knew one back home. She would gather ingredients from the water for him and talked about interesting things when he would visit her.</p><p>"They're interesting," Law said. "They're very pretty, too."</p><p>"I know," the man smiled as he said it. "I, also, like therianthropes. They're interesting." He went quiet for a moment before speaking again. "Hey. Would you like to go somewhere with me today?"</p><p>"Are you off today?" He hadn't heard anything about the younger man being off that day. Law guessed that he just didn't want to tell anyone.</p><p>"Yeah. But there's somewhere I want to visit. Do you want to join me?" Law thought it over a bit. <em>I can take this opportunity to get to know him better. I know all about the others by now. He's still a little bit of a mystery to me.</em></p><p>"Sure. I don't see the problem. Where're we going?"</p><p>Chopper's smile got a little smaller before he perked back up. "I'm going to visit my father's grave before going to visit my mom." Law nodded. He never knew that the guy had family. Zoro didn't. But that made him wonder about the others. <em>I know Straw Hat-ya has brothers but what about the rest of them? Do the others have family? I should ask them when the time is right.</em></p><p>Suddenly, Nami shouted. "Everyone! Breakfast is ready!" Law looked at Chopper before the two got up and started for the door.</p><p>"By the way, how long have you been up?"</p><p>"Since about three or three-thirty." Chopper looked shocked and confused. "No. I didn't have a nightmare. Someone called me. I talked for a bit before hanging up. I just couldn't go back to bed, so I came here to read." The man nodded before they went to the dining room to join the others. Law was thankful that he could tell them a few truths without them pressing him for more detail.</p><p>As soon as he entered the room with the rest of them, a plate full of food flew across the room and hit Zoro right in the face. Law sighed. <em>Breakfast's going to be lively today, I see. Can't wait to figure out what happened this time.</em></p><p>
  <strong>Sorry for not updating in a while. Hope this chapter makes up for it. This one gives a little insight into what he is and how it works. Anyway, please, let me know what you think. Have a beautiful day and I love you all so much. Tatty-bye!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Fun Facts:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>1. In 18th Century England, having a pineapple was a symbol of wealth because of high import fees. They would be used as displays instead of being eaten.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>2. Marvel's Deadpool issue #27 holds the Guinness World Record for the most comic book characters on one cover.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>3. Instead of an agent Bill Murray uses a 1-800 number where you can leave a message for him if you want to cast him for a movie or event.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>4. When written down, the word "almost" is the longest word in the English language to have all of its letters in alphabetical order.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chopper's Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chopper's Family</strong>
</p><p>"Look what you did, Luffy!" Nami shouted. The younger man had been the one to throw the plate across at Zoro. Law was already used to their antics in the morning sometimes. He found them amusing while he ate breakfast. It was much better than when he'd eat breakfast alone back in his old house.</p><p>"Oops," was the only thing uttered from the teen. Law took his seat before anything else could happen. He didn't want to be in the middle of anything.</p><p>"I'm going to kill you, Luffy!" Zoro roared as he wiped his face from the food. Law just sat back to see what would happen. The next thing that occurred was Zoro chasing Luffy around the room and table. He just filled up his plate and ate while they did that.</p><p>To be honest, he enjoyed watching them. It was fun and entertaining to see them act like children at times. Even though they were grown adults, they could act just like kids. People back in the Kingdom never acted like that.</p><p>When Sanji came into the room, that's when he started yelling at them. It settled Luffy and Zoro down, making them go to their seats and eat their breakfast. He came and sat beside Law like always. "Sorry about all this. I know it's really early," the cook apologized for his friends.</p><p>"It's fine. I'm used to it by now," Law assured him. He took a bite of his food, watching Zoro start to fall asleep while holding his fork up and Luffy shoveling food into his mouth. "To be honest, I find it amusing sometimes in the morning. It was never like this back where I'm from."</p><p>"I see. Still, they shouldn't be like that so early in the morning." Law chuckled as he ate.</p><p>"Oh yeah. Straw Hat-ya threw a plate of food and it hit Zoro-ya in the face. That's what started all that," Law informed him. He knew how Sanji was with food. Now, he just had to sit back and wait for his reaction.</p><p>Five seconds passed before anything happened. Then, "LUFFY! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR WASTING FOOD!" the man screamed as he glared at the younger man. Law just smiled, knowing he started a completely new issue that was probably worse than before.</p><p>Sometimes, Law liked to provoke the others. But he only told them the truth. If one housemate did or said something they didn't want certain others to know, Law would tell them anyway. It was just how he was. He loved to see the drama unfold around him. It gave him something to watch while eating. The others seemed to enjoy it as well.</p><p>"I didn't do anything," Luffy countered. He glared back at him.</p><p>"You threw food and wasted it. That's what you did. You're washing dishes and mopping the floors for the whole week," Sanji barked at him. He sounded beyond pissed off. "And no more nightly snacks for you for the rest of the week, either."</p><p>"What?!" It sounded as if he'd told Luffy that there was no more meat in the house. Law swore he'd have a heart attack from what he'd been told.</p><p>"You heard me. Since you wasted a whole plate, a WHOLE plate, of food, you lost your midnight snack privileges for the week. I'll think about giving them back after." Law wanted to laugh at their exchange. It was amazing. Aside from that, breakfast went about pretty normally.</p><p>After breakfast, Law met with Chopper in the hallway. "So, when do you want to leave?" he asked the younger doctor. Law wanted to take a shower before he went with the other. He needed one and wanted to look nice to visit a grave and Chopper's mother.</p><p>"In about an hour or so. Why?"</p><p>"I'm going back to my room take a shower and get ready. I'll meet you down by the entrance when I'm done." Chopper agreed as they parted ways. The younger man muttered about needing to go get ready as well.</p><p>In his room, Law got some clothes out before heading to his bathroom. Once he was inside, he set his clothes to the side. Then, he stripped. He saw his reflection in the mirror as he undressed. When he was completely naked, he stood before it, inspecting his body.</p><p>The scars that he'd give himself on his legs, arms, and chest were gone. With his healing magick, they'd healed up and it was as if they were never there to begin with. All he had to do was calm down and forgive Kid for what he had done to him.</p><p>It was something he'd never had to deal with before. Law had never been sexually assaulted by anyone. Not even back in the Kingdom. He cocked his head to the side. <em>Actually, there were those times where Baby 5 tried to make moves on me by groping me and touching me. But that wasn't near as bad as what Kid-ya did.</em></p><p>Law sighed. He knew that wasn't a normal thing. It was a combination of the alcohol and his pheromones that had caused that situation. He acknowledged that it was mostly his fault because he decided to get that wasted. But he wasn't completely at fault because he didn't know how to control it nor that he was giving it off in the first place.</p><p>After that, he looked at his tattoos, or symbols. The people from this world would call them tattoos. In his realm, they were considered symbols. The markings appeared when certain people hit a certain age. For Law, it'd been sixteen.</p><p>Not everyone had them and some would even get them purposefully put on. The certain power they had wasn't as strong if you got them put on. And each set of markings held different properties.</p><p>For Law, if water ran across them, he could collect it and use the water to heal others. It matched his profession of being a doctor. It helped him a lot of times. Like it had with Luffy. He just hoped that the power would never leave him. </p><p>Done with examining himself, Law went to the shower to turn it on. Once the water was all heated up, he stepped inside, letting the warmth enveloped him. It helped relax him even more. It was soothing because of his sore muscles.</p><p>As he bathed, he couldn't help but think about what he and Chopper would be doing that day. "He wants to visit his father's grave. I wonder what happened to him." He felt bad for the younger man. "Maybe he'll tell me when he's ready. But we're also visiting his mother. I guess that's good."</p><p>It made him feel better to know that Chopper, at least, had his mother. Law had neither of his parents. But Zoro was in the same boat as him. He had no idea about the other members of the house. He only knew about Chopper and Zoro at the moment.</p><p>"Maybe I'll ask the rest about it. I just hope I don't upset any of them." He sighed as he rinsed his body off. "I don't think they know about mine. Maybe Bepo told them already. If he has, that might not make it as awkward for me to ask."</p><p>After his shower, Law dried off and got dressed. Today, he was wearing a white sweater that Nami got him, a pair of his blue and black spotted jeans, black underwear, and his normal boots. He hoped Chopper didn't mind his outfit. Law didn't really know how to dress to visit a grave.</p><p>Leaving his room, he grabbed his wallet, phone, and jacket before going to see if Chopper was waiting for him. He slipped the jacket on before zipping it up. Law smiled at seeing the man waiting near the door for him. The guy looked to be checking something on his phone. That was fine with him.</p><p>"Are you ready to go, Chopper-ya?" he asked as he walked up to them. The younger one jumped a little and almost dropped his phone. He, also, made a small yelping noise.</p><p>"Law, please, don't do that." He sighed, putting his phone away. "I didn't even hear you come over. You can be really quiet sometimes."</p><p>"Sorry." He gave him a small, apologetic smile. "So, are you ready to go?" Chopper nodded and they left the house. It was nice to know that he could get along with the others. Law had thought it'd have taken a while for them to get used to him. <em>I guess they're just used to new people. Also, my aura seems to get them used to me quicker. I think that might be a good thing.</em></p><p>Outside, Law followed Chopper as they walked down the sidewalk. "The graveyard isn't far from here. Also, my mom lives only a few minutes from there. So, the graveyard is first, then we'll head over to her house."</p><p>"Alright. Lead the way." Law had an idea. He wanted to leave something on the grave of Chopper's father. It only seemed polite and respectful to do so since he was visiting it. He had looked up traditions for humans. That was one of them.</p><p>Law noticed something as soon as they arrived at the graveyard. There was only one tree there. And it was a cherry blossom tree. A single tombstone was underneath it. Chopper went right over to it. Law followed before stopping next to him.</p><p>"Is this your father's grave?" Law asked. He thought it was a sad time.</p><p>"Yes." Chopper put his hands together before bowing his head. Law did the same. He'd never done something like this. "He's been gone for a while, but I visit him every time I get the chance. I just wanted you to come with me today."</p><p>"I'm happy to be here." Thinking, Law knew what he wanted to leave. "Chopper-ya, close your eyes. I want to leave something here for him." The younger man looked up with a confused expression.</p><p>"Why do I have to close my eyes?"</p><p>"It's a surprise. Don't look until I say." The other nodded and covered his eyes. Law mouthed a few words before waving his hand. Suddenly, a bouquet of red, pink, blue, white, and purple roses appeared in his hand. He placed it right in front of the tombstone. "Alright. You can look now."</p><p>He watched Chopper remove his hands to see what he did. His eyes went wide, and his jaw dropped open. "L-Law, they're... they're... beautiful. Did you have them this whole time?" </p><p>"Yeah," he lied. "I thought it'd be nice to leave them. When you told me you were visiting here, I thought I'd do it to be polite and pay respects." That's when Chopper turned to him before wrapping his arms around his legs in a hug. "Chopper-ya?"</p><p>"Thank you. I've never been able to leave something so beautiful here before." Law blushed a little as he patted Chopper's head.</p><p>"I have a question."</p><p>"What is it?" The young doctor let him go, looking up at him.</p><p>"Why is he buried under this tree? It's the only tree here. Why?" It made him curious as soon as he saw it. Just one lone tree with only one grave beneath it.</p><p>"Oh. Mom planted it a few years ago. Dad really liked cherry blossoms. He was growing one but never got to see it mature. So, she planted it and took care of it until the tree grew. Now, it marks his spot," Chopper explained. He said it as if it was the sweetest thing in the world. Law smiled. "Are you ready to go visit my mom?"</p><p>"Yeah. We can go." Again, he trailed behind the shorter man to wherever they were headed. It wasn't a long walk before they arrived at a nice, homey, two-story house.</p><p>The house was a pale lilac colour with a black roof. The door was made of mahogany. A very pretty house and it had a soothing effect by just looking at it. A white fence surrounded it with a gate. The yard was pretty big for being so close to the city.</p><p>Chopper walked up and unlocked the gate. He motioned for him to come with him. Law nodded as he walked through the gate and up the porch. There were a rocking chair and an end table next to the door.</p><p>The younger of the two knocked before waiting for a response. Law thought the house was very nice and cozy. He guessed that Chopper's mother was a nice woman or, at least, friendly. She had to be similar to her son. Right?</p><p>Suddenly, the door was opened. "Chopper, you came to visit," an old woman greeted. What shocked Law was that her body looked very young while her face gave away that she was very old. Her sharp eyes turned to him. "And you brought a friend again." Law saw her narrow her eyes. "I haven't seen this one before."</p><p>"His name's Trafalgar Law. He moved in with us a while ago. Sorry I didn't tell you in advance that he'd be coming with me." She moved to the side, letting both of them inside.</p><p>"It's fine. Well, welcome to my home. My name's Kureha." Law thanked her as he walked in. What surprised him was how big it looked on the inside. It was almost like a mansion on the inside. <em>What's going on here? </em>It was, easily, bigger on the inside than the outside. "Chopper, can you go make some tea? I'll show Law to the living room." He knew there was more to that than she was saying.</p><p>"Okay." The teen rushed off to another part of the house. Law followed Kureha to a living room. It looked very fancy but comforting. Not something he was new to. She motioned to a chair, so he sat down.</p><p>"I know what you are," she said in a serious tone as she sat on a couch across from him. Law paled at her words. "Don't worry. I'm from your realm. Not hard to get here, if you know how to do it properly."</p><p>"H-How... How do you know?" He was scared that she'd tell someone what he really was.</p><p>"Well, your scent isn't hard to miss. I believe you were never taught how to control it, were you?" Law shook his head. "I thought so. I can't help you with that, considering I'm only a Witch But," she whipped out a pocket knife, climbed over the table a little, and held it to his throat, "if you hurt Chopper in any way, I'll hunt you down and gut you. Am I understood?"</p><p>Her sudden movement made him almost freak out. She was threatening him with a deadly weapon. Plus, Kureha had the upper hand. She was in familiar surroundings. Law was not. "I... I understand. I'll try not to hurt him," he answered.</p><p>With that, she backed off and put the knife away. "I believe you. No reason not to. But I'll keep an eye on you from time to time." Law nodded.</p><p>Soon, Chopper came back with a tray. It held a very fancy tea set. It was covered in a rose pattern with a white background. He looked confused as he set the tray on the table between him and Kureha. "Did something happen? What's going on?"</p><p>"N-Nothing. I was just... getting to know your mother," Law responded. He didn't want to upset the guy by telling the truth about what his mom just did. It was something between them, not Chopper.</p><p>"Yeah. Your friend's really nice. I'm happy you're getting along with others," Kureha replied. She smiled at the other. "How long do you plan on staying for? I'm not doing anything special today, so it doesn't matter to me."</p><p>"Not too long. Sanji wants us back at the house by seven or so." She nodded before they got their cups of tea. Law felt that he was a little more comfortable now, after her threat to him. Kureha was being nice and didn't seem to mind him at all.</p><p>After a while, Law found out some things about the older woman. One was that she was a doctor. That was something they had in common. Kureha asked what he did, and he told her. She agreed that both suited him well. That was something all three could talk about for a time.</p><p>Another thing he found out was how Chopper's father died. The man was considered a quack. Hiriluk was a kind man and even helped his son out a lot with his studies. He died from a disease that couldn't be cured. Not even Kureha could help him, only slow down the process. It was sad but Law was glad to know what happened.</p><p>After a long while, it started to get dark. Kureha had made lunch for them and they ate together. Law looked at his phone. "Chopper-ya, we need to get going. It's five-thirty," he announced.</p><p>"Alright. It was good to see you again, Mom," he said as he went up to her before wrapping his arms around her. She hugged him back. "I'll try to visit again soon. I promise."</p><p>"Don't neglect your duties at the hospital. But I look forward to it." She stood up along with Law. She walked over and hugged him as well. "It was nice to meet you, Law. I enjoyed getting to know you more today. I hope to see you again too. Maybe with Chopper again." Law, awkwardly, put his arms around her to hug her back.</p><p>"I'm glad to have met you, as well. I'll try to come over with Chopper-ya when I can." Kureha parted with a smile on her face.</p><p>"I'll hold you to that." With that, she saw them out of the house and told them to be careful. Law thought it went better after she found out what he was. It didn't bother him, and he did find it fun to get to know the younger doctor more. His family was odd, though.</p><p>"Thanks for coming with me today," he heard Chopper say as they walked home.</p><p>"You're welcome. I didn't mind coming along with you today. It gets me out of the house." It was true. He'd told them that staying in one spot for too long wasn't something he liked. Being able to go out was more fascinating because he got to see new things.</p><p>"That's good." Chopper reached up and held his hand. Law didn't mind and allowed him to do that. If it made the other feel better, he'd let him do it. As they got closer to home, he tugged on Law's arm.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Can you crouch down for a second?" he asked him. Law raised an eyebrow but did it anyway.</p><p>"Is something wrong?" Law was a little concerned that something was bothering him. Chopper leaned up and kissed his cheek. It made him blink a few times after he pulled away.</p><p>"I really did have a great time. I'd like for you to come visit my mom and dad with me more often." There was a slight tinge of red across his cheeks and nose.</p><p>Getting out of his stupor, Law smiled back with the same blush across his own face. "Sure. When I have the time, I'll join you. I promise.' Chopper reached up and encircled his arms around his neck to hug him. Law did the same around his back.</p><p>After a moment or two, they parted before returning to the house. Law found that he enjoyed spending one on one time with each member of the house. It made him feel better that he could find out what they liked. It wasn't really hard because of how they were. </p><p>
  <em>I really do like living here. I hope I never have to leave this realm and house.</em>
</p><p>...</p><p>Doflamingo was pacing the throne room. He had heard that someone could learn to make portals to the world that Law was in. An anonymous person offered to learn for them. Tonight, he was going to meet them.</p><p>"Your Highness," a maid said as she came up to him. He looked at her.</p><p>"What?" Doflamingo sounded pissed. He kind of was. Law was rubbing in the fact that they couldn't get to him. It was getting under his skin. Even Rosinante was getting upset at times.</p><p>"That person is here. Should I go get them?"</p><p>"Yes. Bring them here immediately. I want to talk to them." She nodded, bowed, then rushed off to get the person. Doflamingo hoped they were being honest that they could help him. That was something he really wanted.</p><p>The maid came back after a few minutes with a man that looked very odd. Doflamingo raised an eyebrow at him. "This is the man that said he could try to learn to make a portal," she announced. Doflamingo stepped forward.</p><p>"What's your name?" Doflamingo asked. He thought he looked different from normal people.</p><p>"My name's Caesar Clown, Your Highness. I heard about your small problem. I might be able to learn how to create a portal to get to the human realm." He said all of that with a grin on his face. "But it might take me a month or two. It will be an experiment I'm willing to go along with. Will you accept my help?"</p><p>"Seeing that I have very few choices as it is, I'll accept. If you are able to create one, I'll give you whatever you want. If not, you are not allowed to set foot here again," Doflamingo warned him. <em>Or, I might do worse. We'll see.</em></p><p>"I see. I'll get you that portal. Don't you worry. I'll start as soon as I get back home." Doflamingo thanked him before the man left with the maid. She seemed uneasy around the guy.</p><p>Then, he started laughing like a maniac. "This is fantastic. Law's a very smart man. But he might not be as smart as he thinks he is. We'll see in about a month or two. My dear, dear Law. You're going to come back soon. I promise you are. Just you wait."</p><p>
  <strong>Took me a day to write this. Hope it's up to all of your standards. Please, let me know what you all think. Have a terrific day and I love you all so much. Tatty-bye!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Fun Facts:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>1. Owls have specialized feathers where the edges protrude out to dissipate airflow. This means that they are able to fly silently and are highly deadly hunters.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>2. A man, Ben Sliney, grounded 4,000 commercial planes across the United States on 9/11 due to the attacks - it was his first day on the job.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>3. Elton John tried to commit suicide once by sticking his head in an oven with the gas on low and windows open. He was found and stopped by his best friend Bernie Taupin.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>4. California law does not allow or prohibit lane splitting - when motorcycles pass other vehicles within the same lane.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>P.S. - I'm going to post the Omega story in the next few days or so. Just hang in there. </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. A New, Worse Problem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>A New, Worse Problem</strong>
</p><p>A knock sounded on Law's bedroom door as he exited his bathroom. He'd just gotten out of the shower and decided to get dressed in his room instead of the bathroom. It wasn't unusual for him. Knowing it was, probably, one of his housemates or Bepo, he called out to them to see who it was. "Who is it?" To be honest, Law didn't really care who it was. It was normal for them to knock before entering his room. Unless it was at night to comfort him from his nightmares.</p><p>"It's Usopp." That surprised him. The man had been very quiet around him ever since he arrived at the house. Law had guessed that he either was skittish of him or something else. Now, he was wanting to talk to him more. That was a good sign.</p><p>"You can come in." Law watched as the door opened and in walked the long-nosed member of the house. What he didn't account for was for the guy to stop halfway into the room with wide eyes. "What?" He was confused with his actions.</p><p>"I... I didn't mean to b-bother you," he stammered out. His face turned a bright red as he turned his head away from him.</p><p>That's when Law realized what was going on. <em>Oh. I'm still not dressed. I'm only in a towel right now. None of them have really seen me naked before. I should've known that already. </em>"No. You're fine. I just got out of the shower. You can still come inside."</p><p>Usopp nodded as he continued into the room and shut the door after him. Law offered to let him sit on the bed. The other, hesitantly, accepted and sat on the edge of the bed. It upset Law a little to know that the younger man was still nervous around him. Even after knowing him for almost a couple of months by then.</p><p>While he was sitting on the bed, Law picked up his shirt and put it over his head. "So, did you need something?" he asked as he pulled it down. Law looked at his housemate. Usopp was staring down at his lap. "Is something wrong?"</p><p>"N-No. Nothing's wrong. I was just..." The guy started to mess with his hands. Law thought it was odd because he was acting so bashful for some reason. It wasn't something he was normally faced with from others. But he waited for the other to finish what he wanted to say.</p><p>While he did that, Law finished getting dressed. Today, he was wearing a black, long-sleeve shirt with his symbol in white on the front, matching black and white spotted pants, and neon pink underwear. The outfit was just something he wanted to wear because it was comfortable, and his pants weren't jeans this time. They were sweatpants. He had gotten them as a present from Bepo a few years back.</p><p>"I was wondering... if you'd like to come do something... with me... today." Law looked over at Usopp. His face was still red, and he was wringing his hands out very anxiously. He knew the guy was shy about asking him. He'd seen some of the nurses at work do something similar when they talked to him.</p><p>"Sure. What're we gonna go do?" Sitting on the bed near him, not too close, he waited for the younger one to tell him what they'd been doing, Law hadn't spent any time with the man before him. Usopp was pretty quiet around him. But Law had heard some of the stories he told. They were amusing and very interesting.</p><p>"I have a place I want to visit. And I have some stuff to do there." Usopp was being very vague with him. That wasn't anything he was new to. Many people from the Kingdom were obscure when he asked what got them in the situations he had to deal with. <em>They didn't like to tell me because they were embarrassed that I had to be called to help them. Maybe he's just trying not to tell me because it's a surprise.</em></p><p>"Alright. When do you want to leave?"</p><p>"After breakfast. I want to stay there for a little while before we have to come back. I haven't visited the place in about a week or two and, probably, have to clean it up a bit," Usopp answered. He looked up at him with a big, bright smile. It was very different from how he was acting before. "I hope you like it. It took me years to complete."</p><p>"I look forward to going with you." Law gave his own smile back. Usopp got up and informed him that breakfast would be ready in about an hour or so and that he'd seen him there. Law nodded as the other left the room.</p><p>As soon as the young man left the room, Law's phone started going off. It was the new one. Going over to it, he picked it up off the dresser. The I.D. showed that it was Penguin wy was calling him. He answered it, knowing he'd have something important to say. It was normally like that because of what's been happening between him and the Princes from the Kingdom.</p><p>Before he could say a single word, Penguin spoke and sounded very distraught. "Law, we have a really big problem."</p><p>Those words made him increasingly concerned. Neither of them had ever sounded like that when they called. Something was, definitely, wrong at the moment. "What's going on there? What's the big problem?"</p><p>"Prince Doflamingo hired Caesar Clown to find a way to create a portal to where you are," Penguin said quickly. Law froze in the middle of his room. His eyes widened and he almost dropped the phone at hearing those words from his friend. <em>He... He got CAESAR CLOWN to try to make one?!</em></p><p>Caeser Clown was one of the only people in their realm and the other ten, not counting the one he was in, that could, probably, create a portal to the human realm. Albeit it wouldn't, hopefully, end in the area he was in, the problem was that he could still create one to the world he was in. That wasn't something any of them wanted to happen. Ever.</p><p>"Captain, are you still there?" The man sounded completely worried about him. "Please, speak to me."</p><p>Finding his voice, Law stuttered as he responded to him. "C-Caesaer Cl-Clown is working f-for them?" he asked. The two weren't on the best of terms. Of course, Law was the one that had explained how to create a protal to him. The guy hadn't seemed to care all that much when he told him.</p><p>In the past, Caesar had been learning things like that from Law. He'd been paying the doctor to teach him because he wanted to know. Law, on the other hand, found him annoying after so many failed attempts from from the man. Caesar hadn't listened to him at all and kept doing the opposite of what he told him. That had soured the relationship between the two. Law told him he wouldn't keep teaching him after an incident that happened.</p><p>...</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Caesar, that's not how it's done," Law reprimanded him. He was exasperated because they'd been at it for hours by then. The latter wasn't getting anywhere because he wasn't listening to Law.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>"Shut up! I know how it's done!" the other man spat at him. His attitude was pissing Law off. </strong>He begs me to teach him how to create and open portals but yells at me for trying to give him pointers that will help him and keep him out of trouble. What the hell is wrong with him?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Then, why are you doing it wrong?" He kept his voice calm. It was better than exploding at him and wanting him to get the hell out of his house. The scientist was not doing as he was told and kept messing up the part of trying to actually open the portal. He could form it pretty well but not open it. "You need to focus on being gentler. You can't force the portal open. It will only end badly if you try to pry it open."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Caesar ignored him and continued to try to do it as he was before. Law knew what would happen if he did it. Holding a hand to his chest, Law muttered a few words before an invisible shield appeared around him. He knew how ugly it was going to get. The beings that governed over each realm and the portals to them had fail-safes in case someone tried to break one open when it wasn't ready.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>After a few months, Caesar shouted in triumph. "See?! I told you I can do it!" he yelled at him.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>He really is an idiot. Now, he's going to have to face the consequences of doing that. I just hope they don't damage anything in my house. <strong>Law knew the inevitable was going to come. And it didn't take long before a tall, slim, robed figure came out of the portal.</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Which one of you just created this portal?" the new being asked in  a demanding voice. It sounded like a female. Law knew each and every one of the being that regulated their realms. He had to meet all of them and get permission to be able to make portals to their own words. That was why nobody else in the Kngdom knew how to create them. Only he and Bepo had permission because they were polite and understood what to do. He couldn't say that about the other worlds, though.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"He did," Law answered, pointing to the larger man.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Lord Law, I see you are doing exceptionally well," she greeted with a kind voice.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Same to you, ma'am." He glanced over at Caesar. The man looked confused and utterly shocked at seeing the being before him. She was dressed in very formal robes with jewels and gold trimmings. Her face was shrouded in the hood of it.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>The woman turned to Caesar. "You are Caesar Clown," she stated in a cold tone, very different from the warm, friendly greeting she gave to Law. The man, slowly, nodded. "You have made a grievous error in making this portal. You have tried to force it open instead of allowing it time to open itself naturally." Law just stood to the side, knowing what was going to happen. He was happy that she wasn't using violence towards the man. "For that, you are banned from making portals to other realms. If you try again and succeed, you will be hunted down and forced to stand trial for going against the order that has been placed on you. Lord Law will no longer be your teacher. You are hereby forbidden to create any more doors."</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>After saying that, she exited back through the portal, closing it as she went. Law looked back at the man that still looked gobsmacked at what had just occurred. "Get out of my house. You heard the order. I'm no longer you teacher, so leave. I warned you not to try to force it open. You didn't listen to me. Be thankful you only got off with that."</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>The man turned to glare right at him before storming to the door. "Just you wait and see. I'll be able to create portals without your help." Those were their last words to each other. Law hoped to never see him again.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>...</p><p>"Captain? Captain, are you still there?" Penguin's voice brought him out of his memories. He had completely forgotten he'd been on the phone with the other man. That was how shocked he was at the information he was given.</p><p>"Y-Yeah. I'm still here." He went quiet for a moment. "I'm a little worried, but he shouldn't be able to make a portal here." <em>He's not allowed to create portals anymore. Not after what happened that time.</em></p><p>"We know, but he's still going to try. Will he be able to do it?"</p><p>"Yes. But the portal will only be open for a very short period of time. He would have only about three minutes before the being governing the portals to this realm shows up." That makes it even worse. "It would give someone enough time to be able to enter and get through."</p><p>"That's a big problem. Will the two Princes be able to enter? Could both of them get through before the being shows up to close it?" Penguin inquired. That was the biggest problem that they were facing about it.</p><p>"Unfortunately, both of them would be able to enter and pass through before the being can arrive and close it." Law wanted to curse at knowing he was in a bad situation now. The Princes were very persistent and had a legit way to get to him now. <em>This isn't good at all. If they're able to get through that portal, I'll have to figure out what to do to keep everyone in the house safe.</em></p><p>Shouting sounded on the other side of the phone. "Look, I've gotta go. Shachi's freaking out about it and we need to think of what we should do now."</p><p>"I understand. You two need to stay safe. If I need to, I'll bring both of you here." Penguin thanked him for his concern but declined his offer. Then, they said their goodbyes. As soon as they hung up, Law slammed his fist down onto the dresser, cracking the wood just a bit. "Fuck. This isn't going to go well. Why the hell did Caesar have to offer to help them?"</p><p>Sighing heavily, he decided he'd figure something out later. For now, he needed to go eat breakfast with the others. Law'd be damned if he let it show that something was wrong to the rest of them. <em>I'll tell Bepo the situation later. He needs to know what's going on. </em>With that, he walked to the dining room, thinking of what Usopp wanted to show him instead of the information he had been given.</p><p>...</p><p>Rosinante found out what Doflamingo had done. He was both happy and very uneasy. Rosinante didn't like the sound of the man that offered to help them. For some reason, something didn't sit right with him about the guy. Even the description of him was more then a little weird. But he couldn't really complain. He was helping them. That was all that mattered.</p><p>At the moment, he was in his room, thinking about Law. The man's features had been so beautiful, handsome, and just... perfect. Law had looked so mature and a bit tired yet, somewhat, a little young. A great combination for him. Plus, he remembered him from a few years before. It had, probably, been when he was in high school.</p><p>The guy had been going home that day. When they bumped into him, he'd been infatuated with Law. Even though they were a good bit older than him, Rosinante had always found him attractive. For being the only doctor in the Kingdom, he'd never seen him after that day until he showed his face to them.</p><p>"He really doesn't like us, does he?" he asked himself aloud. That saddened him quite a bit to know. But he seemed to dislike him a lot less than his brother. Probably because his older brother was forceful with everything he did. That was something he understood well about him. Even he had problems with Doflamingo every so often.</p><p>Sighing heavily, he turned over in the bed. Now, he was facing the wall. His thoughts were filled with Law and how close they were to meet him in person again. They'd met him at the ball, but now they were going to be able to see his fact at the same time. </p><p>The sound of his bedroom door opening hit his ears. Turning his head to look, he saw his mother coming over to him. "Rosinante, dear, you've been in your room all day. Is something wrong?" she asked as she sat on the edge of his bed. He moved to face her now.</p><p>"No. Nothing's wrong. I've just... been thinking about how close we are to getting Law to come back," he replied. He closed his eyes. "I don't think he likes us that much. He really doesn't want to come back."</p><p>"Oh, honey. He's just being stubborn is all. I'm not saying he'll be happy to return when you and Doflamingo find him, but he will come to enjoy spending time with the two of you. I promise. You just need to help keep your brother from harming him." She placed a hand in his hair. "Afterall, he is my best friend's son."</p><p>Rosinante furrowed his eyebrows as he opened his eyes. "What are you talking about, Mom?" </p><p>"I neve told you nor Doflamingo about that, have I?" Rosinante shook his head. "Law's mother was my best friend. We got along very well. Then, she died. But I'm very happy that you two have chosen him as your wife/husband. We'll try to make him feel at home here."</p><p>He smiled, knowing his mother was trying to lift his spirits. "Yeah. I don't want him to come to hate us. We can give him anything and everything he wants."</p><p>"I know. That's why I hope he comes back willingly without giving either of you much of a problem. I really don't want him to be forced to return," She voiced. Rosinante was thinking the same thing. "Also, dinner will be ready soon. You should wash up and get ready."</p><p>"Yes, ma'am." His mother kissed his forehead before removing her hand and leaving the room. Rosinante sat up with a smile on his face. "I'm gonna spoil Law until he comes to love me. I don't really care if he loves Doffyy or not. I just want him to be able to accept me." With that on his mind, he stood up before getting ready for dinner.</p><p>
  <strong>Things are getting even more complicated for Law. Stay tuned to see how it turns out. Have a gorgeous day and I love you all very much. Tatty-bye!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Fun Facts:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>1. 15% of iPhone users use an iPhone with a broken screen.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>2. Baby owls are called "owlettes".</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>3. The EU didn't want to showcase any country over another, so the architecture on each EU banknote was created by a computer to make neutral designs.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>4. Elephants can die of a broken heart if their mate dies.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>P.S. - People from other realms can make protals but Law and Bepo are the only two out of all twelve that can make them to the human realm.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>